Alliances
by noscruples
Summary: Jason Morgan is forced to marry Elizabeth, sight unseen, in order to unite 2 families. Will it eventually turn into love or will it be an unholy matrimony? Rated M for sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1 - I Do but I Don't

Jason Morgan is forced to marry Elizabeth in order to unite 2 families. Will it eventually turn into love or an unholy matrimony?

**Alliances**

A/N: Here is a preview of my next story. I'll post a few times a week while I finish up the other ones I have going. Let's say Mon/Wed/Friday. Jason's pretty much a jerk for quite a while but things will get interesting later on.

Please review. Just want to make sure people are interested in this storyline.

Chapter 1 – I Do but I Don't

Jason was not a happy man. An arranged marriage was not what he had planned for his life. He had fought Sonny tooth and nail but his partner would not back down. It had to be done and Jason would just have to suck it up; even though the thought of it made him want to jump on his motorcycle and take off to nowhere.

He fiddled with the buttons on his tuxedo. He hated wearing these things. He marched out to the balcony and gripped the rails. Christ, he didn't even know what she looked like. He momentarily saw the veil come off in his head and it was some crazy chick named Sam (that had tried to seduce him at Jake's about a year ago). He almost gagged before walking back inside.

The more Jason thought about the situation, the more agitated he got. He picked up a glass and hurled it across the room. Sonny looked up at him from a chair in the corner.

"This isn't going to help Jason. What's done is done. Do you want to start a war?"

Jason clenched his teeth. "No."

"Then stop acting like a child. You know this is good for business. It doesn't have to be forever. In 5 years or so, you just claim irreconcilable differences."

Sonny smirked at the look on Jason's face.

"Five years!" He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands. "I'm fucked."

* * *

Elizabeth looked at her reflection in the mirror as the people scurrying around her became a blur. She did look beautiful but she couldn't stop the sadness from taking over her body. At 22, she was being forced to marry someone she had never met. This wedding was thrown together in 2 weeks. It was done to keep the peace and form an alliance between the two families. The last year there were a lot of power struggles and many men were lost. Her father had approached her and basically told her she had no choice. God knows she fought him tooth and nail, but her father would not budge. The Alcazar family moved to the area the prior year. They were eager to run their new territory and Corinthos/Morgan and Alcazar Enterprises were sworn enemies at first. That was until the Ruiz family attacked them both and they banded together for survival. Liz sighed and looked up at her mother who gave her a knowing look. This was going to be the longest day of her life.

Skye wasn't happy about this marriage at all. She wanted Elizabeth to fall in love and meet someone really special. But now, that wasn't going to happen. All she could do is be there for her beautiful daughter and pray that Jason would turn out to be a good husband. Liz was their only child and she simply adored her. God knows that Skye had some long drawn out fights with Lorenzo over the arrangement, but all they led to was make-up sex. She would just have to pray that Jason was worthy of her daughter and that she would find happiness.

The door opened and Lorenzo walked inside. "It's time."

Skye hopped up and kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Lorenzo walked inside and gazed at the beauty standing before him. She meant everything to him. And even though he saw the sadness in her eyes, what she didn't realize is that Lorenzo truly believed that Jason Morgan was good for her daughter or he would have never agreed to the arrangement. He knew it was an unorthodox way to get married, but his parents had met in as similar fashion and they had an epic love story.

He placed the veil over his daughter's face. "You're so beautiful baby." He said seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you dad." Liz said softly.

"Mi hermosa hija." Lorenzo said softly. "Are you ready?"

Elizabeth couldn't speak or she knew she'd cry. She simply nodded her head and Lorenzo led her out to the vestibule.

The music started playing and it was all a blur. There were so many people in the church. She bit her lip as the music started playing and started to walk. She wasn't sure how her legs worked but her dad slowly eased her down the aisle. Elizabeth's dress was stunning and Jason had no idea what beauty he was about to encounter. She purposely did not look up at him the entire way. She was afraid that if he looked really mean or if he was really old, that she'd bolt.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Lorenzo smiled. "I do, and her mother."

Skye was already dabbing at the tears on her face.

Jason couldn't keep still. He felt like he was coming out of his skin. Lorenzo blocked Jason's view as he moved the veil back and kissed his daughter gently. He stepped out of the way and Jason and Liz's eyes met for the first time.

Jason had to remind himself to breathe she was so gorgeous. Liz bit her lip again as she stared into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was beyond handsome.

She stepped up and Jason joined her. She placed her hand into his and immediately felt a current shoot through her body; as did Jason. The ceremony was very long. They each stole glances at each other when they could.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jason looked down at her nervously. They hadn't even had a conversation yet and now he had to kiss her. Liz smiled and nodded at him to go ahead.

Jason knew it needed to look real. So, he put his hand on the side of her face and softly kissed her succulent lips. He pulled back and smiled at her and she blushed.

They stepped down and held hands as they walked through the church and entered the receiving line.

* * *

They took about a trillion pictures. Liz's face hurt from all the smiling, and just when she was about to beg to sit down, they were running out the church and climbing into the back of a limo. They were finally alone.

Jason searched his mind for something to say.

"Do your feet hurt yet?"

Liz chuckled. "Not too bad. Yours?"

Jason smiled. "Yeah. They are killing me."

Liz giggled.

He noted what a beautiful smile that she had.

The car soon lurched to a stop and Liz looked out of the window. They were at a park where there was a lake and flowers.

Jason helped her get out and they posed for yet more pictures with the bridal party. A few times they had to gaze into each other's eyes and Liz would blush. They both knew there was an attraction there and were somewhat relieved. They finally got back into the limo and drove to the reception.

* * *

"We're here. Show time." Jason said. The truth was that he couldn't wait to have a drink. She was having more of an effect on him then he wanted to admit.

The door flew open and Jason got out. He bent over and held his hand out to help her and put his hand on the side of her waist as they walked inside. He felt her jump a little at his touch and smirked.

Everyone cheered as they came into the room. The photographer pulled them aside for more pictures.

"Lucky I'm not carrying right now or that photographer would be going down."

Liz giggled.

They finally made their way to the reception area where everyone cheered. There were speeches and food and then it was time to dance.

Jason walked with her out onto the dance floor. He noticed that her dress seemed to weigh a ton.

He pulled her into him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. This dress is getting heavier by the minute though." She said softly.

"We could always leave."

She pulled back a little and looked up at him. "Do you have a death wish?"

He smiled down at her. "Your mom looks tough and all, but I think I can out run her."

Liz smiled and resumed her previous position. She almost tripped on the dress and Jason steadied her and pulled her closer.

"You should know I'm a klutz."

"You should know that I'm very good at protecting people."

"Good to know." She said smiling.

Their dance was over and he then he danced with Skye.

"How is my daughter doing?" She asked Jason.

"She seems fine. I think the dress is a bit uncomfortable for her."

"And how are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm fine." He said forcing himself to smile at her.

Skye wasn't sure what to think about Jason at this point.

After the dance was over, he went to stand with Johnny and Francis at the bar.

* * *

"She's a real looker." Johnny said watching Liz mingle.

"I'm glad you're so fond of her, because you're her guard."

Johnny almost spit out his drink. He hated guarding people. It did not use his full potential.

"Suck it up O'Brien." Jason said under his breath. "If she turns out to not be a runner, I'll move things around."

He looked up and saw Liz's mom dragging her out of the room. About 15 minutes later, Elizabeth was back in a different gown. It was knee length and her hair was down. She looked incredible.

She looked up from the table of friends she was standing at and met Jason's gaze. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"What was that?" Francis said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm just being polite."

"Sure…"

"Please. She's not my type."

"Why because she's gorgeous, smart, and wife material?" Johnny said.

"Exactly."

"She's way too good for you." Francis muttered.

"Can it Corelli."

He watched her dance with her friends and could tell she was having a really good time. And that was when he made up his mind. There was no way in hell Jason was going to allow himself to get sucked into that vortex. No way.

About an hour later, Skye finally made her way over to Jason. "My little girl is tired. You two should leave."

Jason nodded. "I'm on it." God knows he would kill to get out of his tux.

He walked over to Liz and took her hand. "Time to go."

She nodded and said her goodbyes, and they headed back to the limo. By the time they got to the hotel, Liz had fallen asleep and was nestled into Jason's side. He wiped a chocolate curl out of her face and stared at her. What am I doing? He asked himself.

He got out and carried her inside the building. People smiled at him but he just ignored them. They got to their floor and another gentleman walking by helped him get the door open and he went inside. He paused for a moment almost horrified. It was like someone regurgitated love all over the place. Liz stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered opened. He was mesmerized by them for a second and then he placed her down on the floor. They both stood staring at the king sized bed and he could sense her nervousness.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you." He said loosening his tie. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he could tell by the look on her face that it was way too soon.

Liz looked down and went over to her suitcase. She filtered through it and to her shock and horror there were only negligees in there. She was going to kill her maid of honor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Home

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm very thankful for your feedback! A lot of people mentioned liking Skylo. Jason is a brat more than anything. He has a couple of bad moments but trust me, you know the end game. I did finish writing one of my other stories, so now I can focus more on this one and can update it daily!

Chapter 2 - Home

Liz looked over at Jason who was already in the bed. The man made her absolutely nervous. His physical presence alone was breathtaking but the intensity of his spirit and the power he carried himself with was almost overwhelming. And now, he was waiting for her in bed. She shivered thinking about it.

"Um, do you have an extra tee shirt in your bag?" She asked softly.

Jason looked over at her. He got up and went into his bag and then tossed one at her.

"Thanks." She said trying to rip her eyes from his exposed chest.

She started to walk away and then turned back around. "One more thing, could you help me with my zipper?"

Jason walked towards her and Liz turned around. He undid her zipper as he gazed at her creamy back as she nervously bit her lip.

"Thank you." She said heading towards the bathroom.

When the door shut, Jason ran over to her suitcase to see why she needed his shirt, and he saw all the lingerie and chuckled. He hopped back into the bed and turned off the light.

The bathroom door opened and he saw her walk out. Damn, he thought to himself, she looked really hot. Her chocolate curls tumbled around her porcelain skin and the t-shirt hit her about mid-thigh. She was thin but not too thin but it was her eyes that really drew him in.

He snapped out of it and turned on his side and felt her get into the bed. Sleeping next to her was not going to be an easy task for him and it took him an hour to finally give in to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Liz shot up in bed. Jason sat up too and instinctively reached for his gun which wasn't there. He had left it in his suitcase. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare."

He fell back onto the pillow. "It didn't involve Chucky Brusco's plumbers crack did it?" He said wiping his eyes.

She giggled. "No, but that was really disgusting."

Before he could stop himself, he said, "Come here."

Jason sat up more and Liz laid in his arms. She put her head on his chest and was soon fast asleep. It took Jason a little longer to try not notice her skin touching his. She felt so soft and her breath was floating across his chest like it was caressing it. He thought about the last few years of his life. It had been all about the business. When Sonny had offered the partnership, Jason jumped at the opportunity. He hated the paperwork, but it just made him feel like he had accomplished something. For a long time, he just didn't care about such things, but he was growing up and he wanted to prove himself. Liz, however, threw a caveat in his plans. Now, he was being asked to divide his time up and somehow fit a relationship into the scenario. He felt like he had to give up his freedom. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. Dwelling on what he couldn't have was not helping his situation. He sighed and closed his eyes and finally fell back asleep.

* * *

Jason's eyes popped open and he looked down. It was bright in the room, causing him to squint. They had forgotten to close the curtains. He looked down at her hair wildly spread over his chest. Her leg was wrapped around one of his and he realized that his hand was on her ass. He almost groaned.

Jason quickly moved it and deftly untangled himself from her so he could use the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and brushed his teeth. She is off limits. You are not sleeping with her. He thought to himself. He finished and then went back into the room. She was still passed out, so he sat down in a chair and closed his eyes again. After about an hour later, he heard her stir and watched as she walked into the bathroom. There was a knock at the door and Jason got up and answered it.

"Room service."

He opened up the door and the man wheeled the breakfast inside. Jason grabbed some money from his pants and then waited for Liz to come out.

"You hungry?"

"Yes."

They sat down and he watched her devour some French toast and bacon. It made him smile that she had such an appetite.

"Have you seen our house yet?" He asked.

"No. I guess it will a surprise for the both of us then."

He nodded. Jason would have preferred to stay at the penthouse, but Lorenzo was not having it. Their house was gift from Sonny and Lorenzo. Jason wasn't happy about it, but he had realized a few weeks ago, that he had no say in the matter.

"I think we should talk about expectations." She said softly. She wasn't totally comfortable making small talk with him yet, but she felt it was necessary.

Jason was not really much of a talker. "What do you want to talk about?"

Liz fidgeted in her seat.

"I told you that I wouldn't touch you." He said softly. "Unless you want me too….."

Liz blushed which made Jason smile.

"I put off the honeymoon due to some family business. But, maybe once we get to know each other better, it could be something we'd both enjoy."

Liz nodded. "I understand."

"Do you cook?"

"Yes. I also sew and I'm an artist."

Jason nodded. "Good to know."

"Am I allowed to work?"

Jason looked at her carefully. Most of the wives in the organization did not work. But, for some reason, he felt like she really wanted to and he didn't want to just squash the conversation.

"How about we get to know each other a little more and then we'll talk about it."

"Okay."

Jason bit into his toast. "Are you always so agreeable?"

"No, but I was told that I'm to be the dutiful wife."

Jason frowned. "I don't want that. Just be yourself."

Liz studied him for a moment and didn't say anything. She couldn't quite figure out if he liked her or not due to all his mixed signals. He was very hot and then cold.

They finished and they both got showered and dressed. Liz was wearing a sundress and Jason had on jeans and a black t-shirt.

A bellman came and got their clothes and they headed for the elevator. There was a town car waiting for them and it drove them to the house.

They pulled up to a sprawling Mediterranean villa. Johnny opened the door to the house, and when Jason started to walk through it by himself. Johnny stopped him. "You're supposed to pick her up and carry her over the threshold."

Jason rolled his eyes and started to move forward and Johnny stopped him again. "Do what's right." He muttered.

Jason gave him an icy stare and he stepped back. He swept Liz up in his arms, causing her to gasp and he carried her inside.

* * *

He placed her down and they both stared in awe. The place was ridiculously huge. There seemed to be 2 wings and the staircase was gorgeously lined with wrought iron. Johnny brushed past them and he took their luggage upstairs and came right back down. Jason and Liz looked around the house and into the backyard. The house was almost shaped like a square but it had a courtyard in the middle. Once behind it there were acres of land. There were gardens and a pool and various fountains as well as a pond. They finally made it back into the house and Johnny was waiting.

"I'll leave and give you some privacy. There is a cottage in the back and that is where I'll sleep."

He nodded and they watched him leave.

Jason looked around for a few more minutes, and then grabbed his keys off the counter. "I'm going out."

Liz started to protest but realized it would be no use. "Way to go. You're husband can't stand you already." She whispered to herself.

She went to the back and walked around the yard. There were beautiful flower gardens that she knew she would spend lots of time in. She walked around and sat down on a bench. Liz caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. "You can come out." She said loudly.

Johnny ducked out from behind a tree. "Just pretend I'm not here."

She patted the bench next to her. "That would be impossible." She said smiling at the gorgeous Irishman.

Johnny sat down next to her. "Where's Jason?"

"He left. Apparently, he can't stand to be in the same place with me for more than 5 minutes."

Johnny frowned. "Don't worry. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

They both silently gazed at the scenery. They eventually went back into the house and Liz started to cook around 5:30. The house was filled with the smell of pasta and gravy and Johnny's stomach was growling.


	3. Chapter 3 - Push and Pull

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! I loved hearing from all of you! Yes, Jason is being a blockhead. Maryrose59 – Thanks for reading! -Mona – Johnny O is going to rock in this story! Blackberry959 – Glad you are enjoying it! Ilovedana53 and Virgy15 – Jason won't be a total pig. Hellzz – Enjoy Skylo I put them in here for you!

Chapter 3 – Push and Pull

Jason never showed up for dinner. Finally around 7:00, she wiped the tears from her eyes and invited Johnny to eat with her.

"Oh my God. This is so good."

Liz giggled as she watched him shovel the food in.

"Seriously, I think I'm in heaven."

"Well thank you Johnny. I'm glad you are enjoying it."

Liz was really glad for Johnny's company. She didn't understand why Jason was being so rude. She felt like he wasn't even trying. Liz tried to put him out of her mind and finish enjoying her meal.

Jason came in about a half hour later. He took a deep breath and smelled the sauce and then walked towards the dining room. He could hear laughter and walked inside to find Liz a little tipsy on wine and Johnny telling her stories.

He cleared his throat.

Johnny stood up. "Sorry Jason. Why don't you sit down and eat? It's really good."

He looked over at her. "No thanks, I already ate."

He saw the crushed look on her face but he ignored it and walked upstairs. He knew that he was being harsh but he just couldn't let his guard down. Jason was fighting his attraction to her with everything he had.

Johnny helped her clean up in silence and then he went to his cottage.

The same thing happened every day that week. Jason would wake up early and slip out and Liz would be left on her own all day. He never ate with her or really spoke to her with more than one syllable. Johnny watched her cry every day and by the end of the week, he was seething.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They were having a meeting over at Sonny's Friday night to talk about a party the next night.

All the guys were standing around drinking a beer and Johnny just stared daggers at Jason with his jaw clenched.

"What the fuck is your problem O'Brien?" Jason finally blurted out.

"Woah….." Sonny said stepping in between them. "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you what is going on, I'm about to kick his ass."

Jason lunged for Johnny and was pulled back by Francis.

"You are treating your wife like shit. You don't speak to her. She cooks for you and you don't eat with her. And every day this week you have made her cry because of it."

Jason clenched his jaw.

Sonny glared at him. "Is this true?"

Jason went across the room and sat down. "What if it is? It's my business. You forced me into a loveless marriage so I get to do what I want."

Sonny was ready to punch Jason himself. "What the fuck Jason. Are you like 2? If you treat her badly and it gets back to Lorenzo, you're going to fuck everything up."

"Fuck Lorenzo."

This time Sonny had to be held back. "I don't know what your problem is but you need to suck it up and get to know your wife. You will be a dutiful husband and pay attention to her tomorrow night if it kills you. I will not let you ruin this."

Jason glared at him. He hated being forced into this relationship. He got up and left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, something had happened at one of the warehouses, so Johnny let Liz know that Jason would meet her at the party. She took extra time to get ready knowing that this was her debut.

Johnny gulped as Liz descended down the staircase. She had on a beautiful blue dress. It was sexy and hugged every curve. And when she stepped off the last step and turned, he realized the back was missing down to her lower back. Her hair was piled up on her head in a messy up-do. And she was wearing very high heels.

"You look beautiful." He said to her. The dress made her already stunning eyes look a deeper shade of blue.

Jason is a fool. He thought to himself. He helped her into the car and they went to the hotel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was at the bar talking to Francis when he noticed that everyone in the room had stopped talking. He spun around and Liz had just walked off the elevator with Johnny close behind.

"Holy Shit." Francis whispered.

Jason could barely take his eyes of Liz and when she found him in the crowd and felt his intense stare, she blushed and looked away. Despite his childish behavior all week, the way he looked at her still made her tremble.

Jason put his drink down and walked over to her and took her hand. "You look beautiful."

She shivered as his hand found her back, and Jason flinched when he realized there was no back to the dress.

"You're going to make Maximus have a heart attack." He said softly.

Liz giggled.

He led her to their table.

She had noticed she got some glares from some of the other wives, as did Jason.

"Don't worry about them. They haven't seen their toes in the last century." He whispered into her ear.

Liz chuckled and sat down.

Sonny smiled at her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you Sonny."

She smiled at Claudia and then the conversation resumed. Liz played everything just right. She was engaging when she needed to be and quiet when she should be. Her mom had taught her well and everyone was impressed.

Sonny used his eyes to get Jason to ask her to dance.

Jason hated dancing. "You want to dance?"

"Sure." She said smiling at him.

They went to the dance floor and Jason pulled her close to him. "You're just an old pro at all of this aren't you?"

"My mother gave me many lessons."

Jason nodded. "Married to the mob 101?"

Liz giggled. "Something like that."

Jason's hand moved and Liz shivered as he unconsciously rubbed her back with his thumb. All he could think about is that he needed to get away from her before he got sucked in.

They finished dancing and went back to the table. Jason left at one point and didn't come back. She saw him walking around a few times. But, she knew that he was purposely ignoring her. Liz was steaming mad. She was done with his crap.

The night finally ended and they got into the car. She didn't say one word. He knew she was pissed but there was no way he was going to ask why. When they got to the house she walked inside and threw her purse on the couch and stomped up the stairs. Jason followed her closely just to piss her off more.

She flung open the bedroom door and kicked off her shoes. "I have had it with you." She said with her eyes breathing fire. "You are acting like a complete asshole."

Jason frowned and stared at her in shock.

"You have gone out of your way to be mean and ignore me and I will not stand for it anymore. Do you think I wanted to marry you? No. You weren't even on my radar."

Without thinking she unzipped her dressed and stepped out it. Jason caught his breath at how truly beautiful her body was. She reached into her drawer and pulled out an oversized shirt and pulled it on and then turned back towards him. Liz realized what she had done and felt tears spring into her eyes. She tried to hold back because she didn't want to lose it in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Runaway

A/N – Thanks for the reviews so far. KristinaDEllis – Thanks for reading! Doralupin86 – I hear you! This chapter and the next are probably the worst for Jason and then it improves. I'm giving you a 2nd chapter for today. Enjoy! Liz kind of does something really stupid….

Chapter 4 - Runaway

Liz took a deep breath. "If I'm not pretty enough or suitable enough for you, then we should end this now. I'm not going to waste away in this house. I have way too much to offer for that." She spit out.

Jason growled and walked towards her. Suddenly, Liz felt a little intimated. He stopped in front of her and she took a step backwards. "I will not be forced to care for you or make this marriage work. I didn't want it in the first place. I will not let them win because we end up turning into that sickening mushy couple that no one can stand to be around. You can't bat your eyes at me and cook your way into my heart and wear a hot dress and think that I'm going to get all tongue tied. I will not succumb to your charms, ever." He yelled.

Liz hurled her body at him, and let out a battle cry, and started pounding on his chest as she practically screamed in frustration. Jason grabbed her and pulled her close to stop her from hitting him, and when that didn't work, he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

"Please stop." Jason yelled.

She lunged at him and he lost his balance and fell on top of her. She fought him with every ounce of anger she had in her body as he held her down as gently as he could. He didn't want to hurt her. She finally stilled and he stared into her eyes as he watched the tears well up. He let her go and eased his body off of hers and walked out of the room. When he didn't come back, Liz threw on some clothes and sneakers and grabbed the little bit of cash she had on her. She snuck out of the house and just started running.

Jason was in the kitchen and didn't see her leave. He walked back upstairs and when he got to the room, she was gone. He frantically called Johnny who came in right away.

"She's gone. We had a big fight and she bolted. It's not safe right now. We have to find her."

Jason knew he had screwed up as he watched Johnny curse under his breath and take off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante Falconeri was coming from a friend's house when he saw the petite little woman walking down the street. He pulled up alongside her. "Are you in trouble?" He asked.

"Leave me alone please." Liz said continuing to walk. She didn't even bother to look his way.

"I can't do that. I can't leave you out here. Please get in my car."

Liz shook her head. "You could be an axe murderer."

Dante chuckled. "I assure you that I am not. I'm a Fire Investigator." She looked up at him and he flashed his badge.

She didn't say anything and continued to walk.

"If you won't get in my car, will you please let me call you a cab?"

Liz froze when she heard someone yell her name. She reached for the door handle and jumped inside.

Dante smiled and punched the gas pedal and drove to a diner on the outskirts of town.

They settled into a booth and a waitress appeared.

"What can I get you?"

"Can I have some hot chocolate?"

Dante smiled. "I'll have the same and a slice of that apple pie."

The waitress smiled at him. "Whatever you want sugar."

Liz giggled. "I think she likes you."

"I think she's older than my mother."

Liz laughed.

"I'm Dante by the way."

"Elizabeth." She said smiling. "So, tell me about yourself Dante."

"Hmmm. Well, I'm a fire investigator, which you already know. I just moved to Port Charles from Brooklyn. My dad lives here but I haven't spoken to him in a long time."

"Why?"

The waitress placed there order on the table. "Holler if you two kids need anything."

She said winking at Dante.

He shook his head and continued. "Well, let's just say we don't see eye to eye on a lot of things."

"Okay." She said sipping on her drink.

"Want some pie?"

She shook her head no.

"I'm single but I hope to change that. And, I like baseball and my ma's cooking." Dante said before taking a bite of the pie.

Liz grinned. "I love to cook. I make some mean gravy."

Dante looked at her surprised. "What else do you like to do?"

"Well, I love to paint. I'm an artist. I love to play cards, pool, you name it. I love tequila. And one day, I'd like to teach art." Liz grinned. "And I even sew and made my own prom dress."

Dante smiled. "Wow, you're one talented lady. I'm impressed."

"I suppose you want to know why I was wandering around the streets at night?"

Dante studied her face. She was gorgeous. "You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to."

She smiled. "Let's just say my arranged marriage is not quite working out like I planned it."

"Did you say arranged? What is this India?"

Liz laughed. "It was more of a business transaction." She said sadly. It suddenly hit her that Dante now knew more about her than her own husband.

"I really hope it works out for you. You seem like a really nice lady."

Liz smiled.

"So, where do we go from here my new friend?"

Liz thought for a moment. She could kick herself for not grabbing her purse.

Dante guessed her predicament. "Would you be opposed to going to my apartment? I'll sleep on the couch and be a perfect gentleman."

She took another sip of her drink. "This could very well be the stupidest thing that I've ever done, but yes, I'd like to take you up on that."

"Good."

Dante through some money on the table and stood up. "After you."

Liz smiled and walked past him and then out to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante unlocked his door.

"It's not much. I just changed the sheets this morning. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

Liz liked the loft. It was industrial, but it had character. She turned and looked at him. "I like it."

"You're just being nice. Have a seat."

Liz sat down on the couch. She knew Jason would be furious, but she just didn't care. He deserved whatever he'd have coming from her father. She just hoped that Dante was really a stand up guy.

"You want some water?"

She nodded and he went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle. He grabbed a beer for himself and sat down next to her.

Dante turned on the television and they started watching a movie. Eventually both of them fell asleep. He woke up and carried her over to the bed and tucked her in and then went back to the couch. What kind of asshole lets a girl like that go? He said to himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason met Johnny back up at the house. "Fuck."

Johnny didn't even say anything.

"I fucked up." Jason said softly.

"You think?"

Jason knew that he deserved the looks and attitude he was getting from everyone. But all he could think about is that she was alone out there by herself and scared all because of him. She was small and he was worried that she wouldn't be able to protect herself. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Sonny came running into the house. "Did you find her?"

"No."

Sonny clenched his jaw. This was not going to end well. "So help me Jason, if you fuck this up, I will kill you myself." He said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

They sat around and waited all night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz woke up in the unfamiliar bed to the smell of eggs and bacon. She sat up and looked over at the kitchen. Dante was cooking without his shirt on. She smiled at his fit body and tattoos. She got up and freshened up in the bathroom and then sat on the couch.

"Did you sleep well?" He called out.

"Yes." She said smiling.

He put the plates and some juice on the coffee table. "Dig in."

She smiled and ate and they chatted.

He looked over at her. "I have to be at work soon. Is there some place that I can take you?"

Liz looked up at him solemnly. "I guess you better take me home. I think I taught him a good enough lesson."

Dante smiled. "Whatever you want. Just let me put on my uniform."

She nodded and he came back in 15 minutes and grabbed his keys. She followed him down to his car and they got inside.

He handed her a card. "If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to call me."

She blushed. "Thank you."

She gave him directions to the house. To her surprise the gates were opened and they drove up. Dante pulled up and got out of the car and opened her door.

"Thanks again."

"I'll walk you to the door."

Liz cringed. "I don't know if that's a good idea. My husband is a hot head."

At that moment the door flung opened and Jason came bounding down the stairs as Johnny ran behind him.

"Where have you been?" He yelled. "You scared us shitless."

Liz flinched and Dante pushed her behind him. "Can you calm down please? You're scaring her."

Johnny jumped in front of Jason and pushed him back before he could attack Dante.


	5. Chapter 5 – We Need to Talk

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. To Guest reviewer who isn't happy as a Jason fan. I'm a Jason fan too, but honestly, he can be a jerk sometimes. I've wanted to wring his neck a lot on the show; Liz too. He makes mistakes and has to grow up just like anyone else. I don't think it's really that farfetched for him to get pissed cause he doesn't get his way or ignore people. Honestly, it's more of a challenge for me to change it up here and there instead of writing some perfect fairy tale. Angsty and painful? Yes. Worth it in the end? Definitely. And to the other Guest who said she shouldn't run away, I agree. She wasn't thinking, she just reacted. And yes, I do have a plan. J

You'll find out more of their motivations this chapter. I really didn't want to give you all of that upfront because then there wouldn't be any real angst. Thanks for all of the feedback. We might not always see eye to eye but I value all of it. By the way, I mentioned Liz was 22. I picture Jason at 27.

**Chapter 5 – We Need to Talk**

Liz was pressed into his back and Dante could feel her trembling.

Suddenly, Sonny appeared. "Dante?" He said looking at his son.

Dante frowned. "Dad?"

Liz tried to hide her shock.

Sonny hadn't seen his son in 5 years. "What are you doing here?"

"I found her walking along the road and I gave her a ride. I took her to my apartment."

"Son of a bitch." Jason muttered.

"I slept on the couch." He said looking over at a very pissed off Jason. "Maybe if you weren't such an asshole, she wouldn't have left in the first place."

Jason rushed him again and Sonny stepped in front of Dante. "Don't even think about it Jason. He didn't do anything wrong."

Jason stormed back into the house. He was so angry he could kill Dante.

"I think you should go. But, I'd like to talk to you later."

Dante nodded and turned to Liz. "You really want to stay here?" He said softly.

She nodded yes. "I'm sorry. I have to deal with this." She said quietly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Call me if you need me." He squeezed her hand and got back into the car. She watched him drive off and then turned to find Sonny right in front of her.

"I don't think I have to tell you that you can never do that again. You're lucky my son found you instead of one of our enemies."

She nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking like that. I just don't know what to do. He hates me." She said trying not to cry.

Sonny took her hand. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to him. It's really not about you. He's just pissed that his choices were taken away."

"I don't know if we can be fixed."

Sonny gave her a little hug. "Don't worry. We'll fix it."

She nodded and Sonny led her into the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was in the living sitting on the couch. Liz walked over and sat across from him.

Frankly, he couldn't believe that she had the balls to yell at him and leave like that. Maybe he had underestimated her.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" She said defiantly.

Jason sat up quickly and looked at her incredulously. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Liz stood up and gave him a look. "Then we have nothing to talk about."

She turned and started going up the stairs and Jason ran up behind her. "Don't walk away from me." He said with his voice so low that she felt her body tremble.

She spun around and looked at him. "Don't tell me what to do or talk to me in that tone of voice. You are not my father. You are just a poor excuse for a husband who throws ridiculous tantrums and has no clue how to treat a woman properly."

Johnny fought back a laugh. He was proud of Liz.

"Where is the obedient Liz? She was much easier to deal with." Jason said sarcastically.

Liz pushed Jason backwards almost causing him to fall down the stairs. "She's fucking dead. You killed her. And if you weren't such an ass, we wouldn't be having any problems. I'm giving you notice Morgan. Get your shit together or I'm out of here."

She spun and ran up the steps leaving Jason stunned.

Johnny looked over at Sonny who couldn't hide his smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason turned and looked over at Sonny. "What do I do now?" He said sitting in a chair.

"You date your wife and get to know her."

"You grovel." Francis said loudly. "And stop acting like an ass."

Jason was exhausted. "Alright, enough. You dough heads need to get out of my house so I can get some sleep." He watched them walk out but before he could get up, Skye Alcazar walked through the door.

Jason looked up at her. "Liz called her mommy?"

Skye walked over to him and plunged a small knife into the wood of the chair he was sitting in. "If you ever treat my daughter like you did last night again, I will make you suffer beyond your wildest dreams. You disgust me. What is your problem anyway?"

Jason studied her for a moment. "I don't even know if I know anymore."

Skye sat down. "You are purposely trying to hurt her when she did nothing to you."

Jason still ignored her gaze. "I know I screwed up okay?"

Skye stood up. "Well that's an understatement. Grow up Morgan or you're going to lose the best thing that has ever happened to you and you'll only have your immature tantrums to keep you warm at night."

She pulled the knife out and then walked upstairs. She called out Liz's name and was pulled into a room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"You didn't have to come over here."

"Yes, I did. I wasn't going to let that bully hurt you anymore than he already has."

"Thanks mom."

She hugged her.

"Can I ask you something?"

Liz pulled back. "Yes."

"Are you falling for him?"

Liz stood up and shook her head. "I don't know what I feel anymore. There are times where he's nice and then he does something stupid that makes me want to kill him."

Skye smirked. "How long are you willing to play this game?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not ready to give up yet."

"You have a lot of thinking to do Mija. You call me if you need me." Skye was scared for her daughter. She really didn't want her to get her heart broken and that was partly why she was so against the marriage in the first place. She started to think that maybe their need to over protect her would end up causing her harm.

Liz hugged her mother again. "Thanks mom. I love you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched him sleep from the doorway for a few minutes and then went downstairs. She made herself some lunch and sat there thinking. No one seemed to be able to reach Jason and she was at her wits end and she didn't know how to handle it. When she was in high school, no one would date her because of who her father was. She even ended up taking one of the younger guards to prom. Liz had never been in a relationship and now she found herself married and already it was tanking.

A few hours later, she decided that she would make him a hoagie and brought the tray up to his room. Jason was sitting up and curiously watched her place the tray on his lap.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said softly turning and walking away.

"It's not poisoned is it?"

She turned and looked at him. "I guess you're about to find out."

Jason watched her walk out and took a bite. It was really good, so he practically inhaled it.

He got in the shower and when he came out the tray was gone. He changed and went back downstairs. He couldn't find her and went outside. Jason saw her sitting on a bench and she was writing on something. He walked over to her and realized she was drawing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He was so quiet that she didn't even hear him come up to her. He stood and watched her draw for 15 minutes before she realized that he was there.

"Jason." She said jumping.

Jason smiled. "I didn't realize that you had so much talent." Usually he had a problem seeing details like that, but the way she was drawing it, she had put depth into it and he could distinguish the patterns.

"Thank you."

He sat down next to her. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving." Jason sighed. "I will try harder."

"It's only as hard as you make it Jason. I feel like you hate me. It's kind of hard to take."

"I don't hate you. I just hated the situation. I don't like being forced into things. My whole family turned against me after my accident and tried to force me into being someone I didn't want to be. Sonny was the only one that didn't try to control me and now I feel like he's doing the same thing as they did."

"Is being married to me really that horrible?"

Jason stared at her for a moment. "No. It was never about you. I like you. Do you think that I don't understand how hard this must be for you? You're not supposed to be stuck with me either. You're beautiful and smart. You deserve someone who is going to appreciate you and love you."

"Are you saying that can't be you?" She said softly.

"I don't know. I've never been in love. At least not that I remember. I've had some girlfriends, but none of them could handle my job so it never ended well. The last few years I've chosen to focus on business instead."

"Jason, I'm sorry I ran out like that. I was just really angry. I know it was really stupid. You have to realize that this is all new to me too. I have no reference point. It's been really lonely for me being the daughter of a mob boss and the first thing you do is bail on me."

"I didn't give you much of a choice but to run. I don't know where we go from here. I don't want to keep hurting you."

"Then don't. Can we just start getting to know each other? Look, if after all is said and done it's just not going to work, we'll end it. Deal?"

Jason smiled at her. "Deal."


	6. Chapter 6 – First Date

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Blackberry959 - Skye and Jason are not related in this fic. Good question. Guest who doesn't understand the story. I did explain why they got married in the first chapter. It was an alliance to keep the peace between the families who had been fighting (a business arrangement). Liz is young and this is her first relationship. She's attracted to him and she doesn't want to fail. She's just trying to make it work. She knows how important it is to her father too. To me it's like a moth to a flame. She knows the flame's hot and can burn her, but she's still attracted to it none the less.

Other Guest – Glad it makes more sense now. I tend to not give a lot away in the beginning. I think I'm giving hints but maybe I'm not always clear enough. And I get your other points as well! Thanks for the feedback!

Chapter 6 – First Date

Liz studied him for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why were you so mad at Dante?"

Jason sighed. "When Sonny found out Dante was his, Dante wasn't really happy about it. He was pretty bitter. I saw the pain Sonny went through and he offered Dante the world and he didn't want any part of it. So, he just always rubbed me the wrong way. And maybe I was a little jealous too."

Liz nodded. "There's always two sides to every story Jason. People get to feel the way they do; they have reasons for it. I may not like how you've treated me, but I'm not saying you don't get to be upset about the circumstances. I just wish you wouldn't take it out on me."

"Okay. Can I ask you a question now?

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

Liz blushed. "Yes."

Jason smiled. "Good. Dress really casually. We're going to a bar."

Liz smirked. "A bar?"

"Yes, and I hope you like motorcycles."

He got up and chuckled. The look on her face was priceless.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After dinner, Liz got changed and met Jason outside. She had jeans on and an off the shoulder top. Her hair was a sea of curls and she looked really hot.

He handed her a helmet. She frowned but allowed him to help her put it on.

Jason sat on the bike and then held out his hand to help her on. "You have to hold on to me tight and lean into the turns. If you get scared, move one of your hands to my side."

She nodded.

Jason revved the bike and Liz jumped and threw her arms around him. Jason chuckled and pulled away. When they got to Jakes, they got off and Liz was out of breath.

"Did I forget to tell you to breathe?" Jason said smirking.

Liz smiled. "That was incredible."

"Glad you liked it."

He led her inside and they got a table. Coleman walked up. "Hey, long time no see." He said putting a beer down in front of Jason. He looked over at Liz. "Wow. What can I get you little lady?" He said not even trying to hide his smile.

"A shot of tequila."

Jason looked over at her surprised.

"You got it."

Liz chuckled. "What?" She looked around and smiled. "I like it here."

Jason was truly perplexed. He really thought he had her figured out and he would have never guessed she'd be comfortable at Jakes.

Coleman came back with some lime, salt, and then put down three shots. "I figured I'd save you the trouble."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Coleman."

"Anything for you darling."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you flirting with Coleman?"

Liz giggled. "Of course. If he's happy, I know I'll be happy."

Jason shook his head. He watched her put some salt on her hand and lick it, throw back the shot, and then put the lime in her mouth. Damn. He said to himself.

Coleman had been watching her from across the room and chuckled.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked.

She gave him a look. "You've never done that? Lick it, Slam it, Suck it."

Jason smirked. She was hot as hell. "No, I'm a beer man."

"I see."

She stood up. "Be right back."

He watched her walk over to the ladies room. Coleman came over to the table. "You're hitched to her?"

Jason nodded. "Yup."

"Then why don't you look happy. She's stunning and sexy as hell."

"That's the problem. Besides, she's more than that; way more."

"Are you on drugs?"

Jason glared at him. "Coleman, it's complicated."

"Look man, I'd lay down everything for her. She is grade A. You need to stop being a brat and get on that."

They both watched Liz walk back into the room. A man stopped her and Jason tensed up.

"Hello there beautiful."

Liz smiled. "Hi." She tried to walk past him but the man was persistent. "Now wait a minute hot stuff, how about a dance?"

Liz looked at his hand on her arm and then looked back up at him. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." She said seriously. She had heard Jason's chair push back a few seconds before.

"I don't mean any harm. I just want a…." Jason had stepped up from behind him and grabbed his neck. He shoved him down to the floor. "The lady doesn't want to dance with you."

"Okay man. I don't want any trouble."

Jason let him go and pulled Liz into him with such force that it took her breath away.

He led her back to the table and they sat down.

"You play pool?" Liz asked before she downed another shot.

Jason smiled. "Yes."

Liz stood up. "Let's go then."

Jason smiled and stood up. "Prepare to lose."

Liz turned around and licked some salt off her lips. "Does anything about me look like a loser to you?"

Jason smirked as she turned around and walked over to the table. Coleman shook his body like he had a chill in reaction to her sexiness. "Morgan is a fool." He said out loud.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz did shot after shot and still beat the pants off of Jason.

"I'll be right back." He said going to the bathroom.

She watched him walk away and sighed. When he was being nice, he was so hot.

She looked up and saw Dante walk in. "Dante!" She said running towards him. He laughed and caught her in mid-air and spun her around.

"Now that's a greeting."

Liz laughed. "How are you?" She said slipping back down to the ground.

"Not as good as you. Who are you here with?"

She made a face. "My husband."

Dante looked at her carefully. "Maybe I should leave."

"Maybe you should." Jason said walking up behind him.

Dante made a face at Elizabeth and she giggled.

"I come in peace." Dante said turning around to meet a rather icy stare. "Nice to see you too." He turned around to look at Liz. "Take care. I'm going to go get a drink."

Dante walked away and Liz gave Jason a look. "Do you have to be an asshole to him?"

Jason smirked. "He kidnapped my wife."

"Oh please. I went with him willingly." She said spinning around to go back to the table.

Jason watched her walk away with a smile on his face. Despite himself, he was starting to like his wife.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They finished their drinks and headed to the motorcycle. Liz was really buzzed and couldn't wait to feel the wind on her face.

She put on the helmet and slipped on the back. She laid her head on Jason's back and held onto his waist. Liz wished that life was this simple.


	7. Chapter 7 – Dance with Me

A/N – Thanks for all of the excellent reviews! Glad you are enjoying it. ABCSOAPFAN1963 – I will take your request into consideration. But, the way it's playing out right now with the writing, not sure that will happen. I have made her badass in other stories though.

Chapter 7 – Dance with Me

Jason took a longer way back so since she seemed to be enjoying herself. They finally made it back to the house and he parked the bike and Liz got off and took off her helmet. She shook out her hair and handed it to him. "Thanks for the ride."

He smiled at her. "Any time."

She started to walk towards the house.

"Liz."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow night I have a meeting with a few associates at a club. I believe they are bringing their wives. Would you like to attend?"

Liz smiled. "Sure. I'll look through my closet and find something to wear."

"I already picked out a dress for you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yup. It will be delivered tomorrow afternoon."

Liz smirked. "Suppose I don't like it."

Jason chuckled. "Then I would be offended."

Liz thought for a moment. "Okay then." She said walking into the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The dress arrived about 6:00 p.m. Liz opened the box and gasped. It was beautiful. There was a note in there. "_I hope I did good. – Jason"_

Liz smiled and went and took a shower. She did her hair in a tight bun and put on minimal makeup. She looked at the dress again and smiled. It was a light blue and below the bodice it had all these layers to it that flowed. It was strapless and when she put it on, she felt beautiful in it.

She slipped on some shoes and grabbed a purse that wasn't too matchy and then went downstairs.

When she reached the bottom she realized that everyone was staring at her. "What's wrong?"

Jason smiled. "Nothing, you look beautiful."

Liz grinned. "Thank you."

She went and sat next to Claudia on the couch. They guys had gone over to the bar. "How's it going?"

"Great. You and Jason seem to be getting along a little better."

"It's been painful but I think the worst is over."

"Sonny told me how you stood up to him. I have to say that I was very proud."

Liz smiled. "Thank you."

Claudia didn't think Liz had it in her. But she was certainly glad that the young woman seemed to be holding her own. She felt like she wanted to be protective of Liz because she had such an untainted quality about her.

"It can be hard to be a significant other with someone in their line of business. You have to be able to stand up for yourself."

Liz nodded.

"I'm always here if you need to vent. It will be just between us."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Claudia. I would like that. So, tell me all about yourself."

Claudia smiled. "Let's see. I'm a business woman. I run my own fashion company. It's very successful. I have a brother John who lives in New York. He's a famous pianist. And my parents are deceased. I'm not connected. And I've been with Sonny for a little over a year."

"How did you two meet?"

"Believe it or not, Sonny was buying a dress for his date and he wanted something spectacular. I was called and let's just say Sonny never made it to that date."

Liz smiled. "Sounds hot."

"Very."

Liz was happy to get to know Claudia. She figured they might as well be friends since Sonny and Jason were joined at the hip.

"You ready to go?" Jason asked.

Liz smiled and stood up. "Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia watched as Liz moved through the club. She chuckled as Liz was completely oblivious to the attention she was getting but Jason certainly wasn't. He put his arm around her waist as he led them to their table.

They greeted everyone and they sat down. Claudia knew the other wives so she introduced Liz. Soon the men excused themselves and went off in the corner.

"Your husband doesn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off of you. Are you newlyweds?" One of the women asked.

Liz smiled. "Yes, we are."

"How romantic."

"It was sort of a whirlwind romance." Liz said looking over at Claudia who chuckled.

They continued to chit chat and then Liz went to the bathroom.

Johnny shadowed her and waited for her to come out. He smiled when she finally emerged. She smiled back at him. "I love this song. Will you dance with me?"

"I don't know if that…"

"Come on Johnny, they aren't even paying attention."

He smiled. "Alright." He had a hard time refusing her.

Johnny led her around the floor. "You do look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you. Jason actually picked the dress."

Johnny was surprised. "Wow, I didn't know he had it in him."

Liz chuckled. "He is full of surprises."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was totally distracted watching them dance.

"Why don't you go cut in?" Sonny asked.

"You know I don't really like dancing. Anyway, she looks like she's having fun."

"You're not jealous of Johnny are you?"

Jason shrugged.

Sonny grinned. "He is a good looking guy and all. He has the accent. I could see where Liz would find him irresistible."

Jason turned and glared at him. "Really Sonny?"

Sonny chuckled. "Jason, you know you want to go break that up. Go for it."

Jason put his drink down and headed down the stairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Incoming." Johnny said.

Liz giggled.

"If he tries to deck me, I'm just going to pick you up and hold you out in front of me."

Liz laughed. "I can't believe you're scared of him."

"When it comes to women, men can sometimes be a little irrational. And he has that I'm gonna kick your ass look on his face right now. I might have to sleep with one eye open."

Jason heard Liz laugh and he couldn't help by smile; even though part of him wanted to deck Johnny for being the one to make her laugh like that in the first place.

"May I cut in?"

"No." Johnny said giving him a look.

Jason was stunned for a second which made Liz laugh even harder.

"Just kidding boss." Johnny said, putting Liz's hand in Jason's. "Priceless." Johnny muttered as he walked away.

Jason just shook his head. He pulled her closer.

"Having fun?"

Liz smiled. "Yes. I hope you didn't mind that I danced with him. I just really liked that song."

Jason smiled. "It's okay. He dances better than me anyway."

"I think you're doing just fine and I'd rather dance with you."

"Thanks."

Another song started playing and Jason led her back to the table.

It was finally time to go and they all headed out.


	8. Chapter 8 – Competitive Spirit

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews - Guest regarding traditional mob etc. – I do take liberties. Nothing about the mob on GH is traditional and I don't tend to write it that way either. It would be way more Soprano-ish and I try to keep it lighter. It would be different if she was dancing with someone random. This was her bodyguard. If Sonny danced with Liz, I doubt the associates would mind. And if Jason danced with Claudia, I don't think Liz would mind etc. Thanks for your review other Guest re: JohnZ – Stay tuned!

BTW - I was requested to do a Brazen fic and it's up.

Chapter 8 – Competitive Spirit

Jason had been in bed for about a half hour when he thought he heard her leave her room. He waited a few more minutes to see if she came back and when she didn't, he slipped on a shirt and went downstairs. He started to panic a little when he heard her made a weird noise. He followed the sound down to the man cave and there she was playing a Wii game.

She was playing ping pong and cursing up a storm. She had on boy shorts and a tank top and her hair was piled onto her head. Amused, he stood and watched her for a few minutes. Liz finally won and jumped up on the couch in victory. That is when she saw him and screamed; losing her balance.

Jason darted over to her and caught her before she could do any damage. She started laughing as Jason placed her on the floor.

"You really have got to start making some kind of noise. You're going to give me a heart attack."

Jason chuckled. "What are you doing in the man cave? Didn't you see the sign no girls allowed?"

Liz smirked. "Very funny…. You boys are just scared that the girls will kick your ass."

Jason grabbed another controller. "Let's go then."

Liz raised her eyebrow. "Bring it. Just don't touch me. Boys have cooties."

Jason smirked and re-started the game.

They furiously played.

"Ohhhhh. Slam!" Liz said laughing. "You're going down old man."

Jason shot her look. "When this old man kicks your ass, I don't want to hear any crying."

Liz snorted. "Please. It's a proven fact that at age 27, your reflexes start to go and your concentration skills decrease."

Jason frowned and looked over at her, thus missing the shot.

"Ha! See, what did I tell you?"

"So, you have to cheat in order win huh?"

"I'm just talking, who's cheating?"

Jason took off his shirt and threw it on the couch. Liz looked at his chest and gulped.

"It's a proven fact that at age 22, females can be easily distracted."

Jason flicked the controller and Liz snapped her head back to the screen and missed.

Liz got a devious look on her face and acted like she was going to pull her top off and Jason sucked in his breath.

"Psych. I'm not that desperate." She said flicking the controller and watching Jason not even try to hit the ball. He was still staring at her in disbelief.

"You're kind of evil when you're being competitive." He said softly. "It's like you're another person."

Liz giggled. "Suck it up Morgan. You're going down."

They were neck and neck and at the last shot, Liz hit the ball and then grabbed Jason and tried to push him onto the couch. He lost his balance and grabbed her and they both collapsed onto it. Liz jumped up and started jumping up and down. "I won!"

Jason grabbed her and pulled her back down and she ended up in his lap. "Cheater."

"Sore loser."

He tickled her and she squirmed and laughed. Their lips ended up within an inch of each other and they both stopped. They stared into each other's eyes and just when she thought he was going to kiss her, Jason stood up taking her with him. Carefully, he placed her back down on the couch. "I should go." He said hurrying out of the room.

Liz sat up and watched him walk out of the room and then fell back onto the couch in frustration.

Jason ran upstairs and tore his pants off and jumped into the shower. His wife was really starting to get to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day Jason left for work early. He couldn't get her off of his mind. Liz was weakening his resolve and he really wasn't sure what to do about it. He decided that he'd go home for lunch and see what she was up to. He left the warehouse and then drove home.

When he got there she was reading a book on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't realize you'd be home." She said putting the book down. "Let me whip you up something to eat."

Jason smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

He went and set the table and sat down.

She quickly whipped up some tacos and grabbed a beer and put it down in front of him.

"Thank you."

She said smiled went and sat down. She started eating her fruit and watched him devour  
the tacos.

Jason couldn't get enough of them. "These are fantastic. You'll have to make them the next time the guys are over."

"I'm glad you like them."

Jason smiled. "I need to borrow Johnny for the rest of the day. So, Francis is going to cover."

"Jason, does Johnny normally guard or does he do something else?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want him to be bored and I just get the feeling this isn't something he normally likes to do."

Jason studied her for a second. The question surprised him.

"Johnny is fine where he is for now. With our relationship being new, I need to make sure that you are well protected and Johnny is the best I have. Francis is right up there too. But, I need him to help run the warehouse. We'll revisit the arrangement in a month or so and if things are quiet, then Johnny will go back to doing what he did before."

Liz smiled. "I understand."

"I have to go back now. But, thanks!"

"Anytime."

Jason got back to work and made a phone call to the local art store and had them put together some art supplies and deliver it to the house with a note that said, "Thanks for lunch - Jason ."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason didn't get home until 8 and when he arrived, no one was home.

"Liz?" He called out.

He went into the kitchen and there was a note reminding him that she had gone out with a friend.

Jason went down to the man cave and shot some pool.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante smiled as Liz walked through the door at Jakes.

"Hey." She said giving him a little hug.

She sat down and Coleman walked over with a tequila shot. "On the house."

She smiled. "Thank you Coleman."

Coleman walked way and Dante cleared his throat. "Do I need to worry about that?"

Liz laughed. "Coleman and I have an understanding."

"He never wanted an understanding with me."

Liz giggled. "Maybe you don't flirt with him enough."

Liz did the shot and Dante chuckled. "You get more interesting every time I see you."

Liz grinned. Coleman walked up and put another shot down and Dante winked at him.

"You got something in your eye?"

Liz threw her head back and laughed as Coleman walked away.

"Don't be laughing at my flirting abilities."

"If you're going to find someone, you need help my friend."

Dante chuckled. "I have no problems with that."

"Really?"

Liz looked around the room. There was a cute girl sitting with some friends. "The one sitting over there with the curly hair is pretty cute."

Dante looked over at her. "Yes, she is."

"So, make it happen."

"I'm here with you. I'm not going to leave you here to go pick up another girl."

Liz laughed. "Johnny is standing right over there. I have a ride."

Liz looked back over at the table and girl looked over at her and smiled.

"So, what's going on with you and Jason?"

Liz smiled. "We're getting to know each other. He even sent me a very thoughtful present today."

"Flowers?"

"No, art supplies."

"Maybe there's hope for him yet." Dante said taking a swig of his beer.

Liz smiled.

"I'll be right back."

She went to the bathroom and to her delight, when she left the stall, the girl with the curly hair was standing in front of the mirror.


	9. Chapter 9 - Closer

A/N – Here's another chapter for today!

Chapter 9 - Closer

"Hi. I'm Liz."

"Maya."

Maya went back to fixing her hair.

"I was wondering, did you happen to notice the guy that I'm sitting with?"

Maya smiled. "Yeah, how long have you been married?"

Liz chuckled. "He's just a friend, not my husband."

"Really?"

"Really. He's a really nice guy too and he's cute. You should stop by the table."

Maya smiled. "I might just do that."

Liz smiled and walked back to the table. About 5 minutes later, Maya walked over.

"Hi Liz."

"Hey Maya. Why don't you have a seat? This is Dante."

Dante stood up and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He was stunned at the fact that Liz knew her.

"Likewise."

Liz stood up. "I'm going to go get a shot. You want anything?" She said looking between them both.

"No, I'm fine."

"I'm good."

She got up and walked over to Coleman. "That my friend is how you do it."

Coleman chuckled. "They do look cute together."

Liz watched them dance. "My job here is done." She said downing one more shot. Coleman gave her a high five and she motioned to Johnny that it was time to go. She was buzzed, Dante looked happy, and she was feeling good.

She fell asleep in the car and Johnny parked and went inside the house.

Jason was walking up the stairs. "Where's Liz?"

"In the car, she's passed out."

Jason shook his head. "I'll get her."

He went outside and soon came back in with Liz in his arms.

"Later." Johnny said ducking out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She stirred on the way up the stairs. "Another round Coleman." She muttered to Jason's amusement.

He laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes. When he tried to move her a little, she pulled him down onto her and he did his best not to crush her. He rolled onto his back and she sighed and snuggled into him. Jason didn't move. "Fuck." He said under his breath.

She put her hand under his shirt and Jason held his breath until she stopped moving. He realized she had tangled their legs together and that he wasn't going anywhere, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz woke up first. She heard his heartbeat and her eyes snapped open. She shut them and opened them again and realized she had slept in Jason's arms. Her hand was under his shirt but somehow her bracelet was caught and she couldn't move. Liz sat up and tried to free her bracelet when Jason grabbed her wrist. He opened his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stuck."

Jason looked down and then back up at her. "Well if you learned to keep your hands to yourself."

"Ha, ha, very funny." She said rolling her eyes.

Jason smiled and sat up. "Slide off the bed and I'll follow you. There's some scissors in the bathroom."

They stood up and made their way into the bathroom and Jason cut the strings and Liz was free. "Thank you ."

"No problem." He said walking out.

Liz watched him go and shut the door. She closed her eyes for a second and then looked in the mirror. "You've got it bad." She said softly. She showered and changed and went downstairs to make breakfast. She checked her phone and Dante had texted her.

"Thank you matchmaker."

Liz giggled and typed. "You're welcome grasshopper."

Jason walked into the room. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I set Dante up with someone."

"So you were with Dante last night?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

Jason didn't say anything. He wasn't about to tell her who she could be friends with. As long as Dante didn't cross the line, he would deal.

"Who did you set him up with?"

"A girl named Maya?"

Jason looked up. "About 5'7, dark curly hair?"

"Yep. They looked cute together."

"She's nice. She's actually Edward's great-granddaughter."

"Really?"

She knew he wouldn't eat. But, she put some juice in front of him.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"For what?"

"Everything you do around here."

She smiled. "You're welcome. Thank for you the art supplies. That was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome. Are you going to be late tonight?"

"I don't think so." He said standing up. "If I am, I'll make sure that I call."

"Okay."

She watched him leave and finished eating and then grabbed her sketch book and went out into the garden.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He came home a little earlier than normal and found her dancing in the kitchen. He stood back and watched her sing and move her hips to the music. He had to suppress a laugh when she made these crazy little faces; he knew he could watch her like that all day.

Jason stepped back for a minute and then cleared his throat and called her name.

"I'm in the kitchen." She yelled out.

He walked in and handed her the flowers he had in his hands.

"Jason, they are beautiful." She said smelling them. "Can you put them in a vase for me? There is one in the cabinet over there."

He went and got the vase and put the flowers in some water.

"Are you hungry?"

"I can eat."

"Good. You can put the flowers on the dining room table." She continued to cook but stopped when she saw he hadn't moved. "What's wrong?"

He smiled and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "You look very cute."

Liz smiled. "Why thank you." She started singing again as he walked out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They ate and Jason helped her clean up.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Why don't you sit down over there and have a glass of wine."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

She grabbed her glass and sat down and watched.

"I'm sure I'm not as entertaining as you are when you're in the kitchen."

Liz blushed. "You saw me?"

He nodded. "Don't be embarrassed. It made my day."

She smiled.

"I have something else for you."

"What's that?"

"Go look in my suit jacket."

She got up and hurried into the living room and brought back a little box. "Can I open it?"

Jason nodded. "I wanted to give you something special to show that I was trying."

Liz smiled at him and opened the box and there was a beautiful heart shape piece of red glass that dangled from a gold chain.

"There's a place in Italy where they make this special glass. It reminds me of you. You have such a big heart and while you can be fragile you always surprise me with your strength. I hope you like it."

Liz almost was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe that he had put so much thought into it.

"Jason, it's beautiful. Will you put it on me?"

He took it from her hands and she turned and held up her hair. She touched and turned back towards him and then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

They sat down to eat and were having dessert when Jason heard a knock on the front door and went to open it.

"Everything okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yup."

"You're home early today." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

Jason smirked. "You jealous O'Brien?"

"All day I've been dreaming of ravioli. They've been haunting me and you show up and ruin my action."

Jason chuckled. "She left a plate in the oven for you, you big baby."

Johnny's eyes lit up. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Step aside loser."

Jason let him by and shut the door.


	10. Chapter 10 - Tragedies

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! Glad everyone liked the Wii scenes. LiasonLuv – Glad you are enjoying it! Kikimoo – I actually included Claudia because of another plan. You'll find out soon. BeckyFan1999 – lol re: working hard. He is irresistible though. I can't say that I'd be able to hold out. Thank you so much for the compliments! You are a great writer! Vicky Dockery – A lot of people are loving Johnny. I love the character! Butterflyliz – Jason will start to step it up. Silvermaj – Loved your comments! Hellzz – On point as usual!

Chapter 10 - Tragedies

The next day, Jason took off for lunch again. He couldn't keep his mind off of her anyway. When he entered the house he heard her crying but couldn't find her at first. He rushed into several rooms and finally found her in the corner of the dining room sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He said leaning down towards her.

Liz shook her head.

"Elizabeth, please tell me." Jason said tenderly.

She tried to stop crying but she couldn't and before she knew it, Jason had picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. He sat down and held her in his lap. She finally calmed down and Jason asked her again.

"My grandfather died."

Jason swallowed. Lorenzo had run the business for quite a while, but his father was widely respected. It would be a big loss.

"I'm sorry."

"I need to go to his house, but I just…"

Jason held her tighter. "I'll take you."

She looked up at him. "Thank you."

He hated to see her cry. He knew she was very close with her grandfather and he had attended their wedding.

He carried her upstairs and put her down in their bedroom. "I'll be downstairs when you are ready."

Liz put on a simple black dress and some heels. She pulled her hair back and wore very little makeup. She put on her grandmother's pearls and then went downstairs.

"I'm ready."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had changed into a black suit and he put his arm around her and led her to his SUV. He helped her inside and then got behind the wheel. He held her hand on the way over there and opened the door for her after he parked. They walked into the house and she was immediately swallowed up by relatives. Jason walked over to a corner and sat down and watched her interact and move around the room.

"Jason. Thank you for coming." Lorenzo said shaking his hand.

"I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm sorry for your loss. Your father will be missed."

Lorenzo gave him a sad smile. "Thank you for saying that."

Jason nodded.

"How's my girl."

"She took it very hard."

Lorenzo nodded. "They were very close."

Skye walked up to Jason. "Thank you for bringing her here. Is it okay with you if she spends the night at our house?"

Jason paused. For some reason, he felt the need to take care of her himself.

"Um….I guess; if that is what she wants."

Skye nodded. "It is."

"Can I see her?"

Skye led him into the study. She closed the door to give them more privacy.

Liz was staring out the window.

"I was going to go but I just wanted to check on you first."

Liz turned to look at him. Jason had certainly surprised her today which his tenderness.

"Thank you for bringing me."

Jason walked over to her and Liz moved into his arms. They hugged for a moment and then Jason pulled back and placed his hand under her chin. "It's going to be okay. He'll always be with you."

She tried to hold back her tears. Jason moved his head down towards hers and Liz held her breath. She watched his mouth move closer and Jason gently kissed her lips. "Call me if you need me." He said softly. Liz nodded and watched him walk out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days were like a blur for Liz.

The funeral was well attended. The church was packed. Jason stood beside Liz the entire service and dutifully stayed with her as everyone left but the immediate family. He had been wonderful to her and she was glad that they had turned a corner. They were all walking back to their cars, when Jason heard the first shot ring out.

Jason pushed Liz onto the ground as they all took cover. He covered her with his body as Lorenzo's men furiously fought off their attackers and before long there was silence.

He pulled back to look at Liz and realized she was unconscious. "Elizabeth." He yelled shaking her.

He looked down and saw that her skirt was ripped near her mid-thigh area. He saw that there was blood on the ground and realized that the bullet had grazed her leg. "Lorenzo," He yelled. "Liz has been shot."

He heard Skye cry out.

"Get her out of here." Lorenzo yelled.

Jason picked her up and ran towards the limo and jumped inside. Skye scooted in beside him and the driver pulled away.

Jason laid Liz's head on Skye's lap and tore off his tie and applied pressure to her leg which was still bleeding. He flipped open his phone. "Johnny, get Francis and meet me at GH. Liz has been shot."

Jason hung up the phone and looked down at her. Skye was very calmly talking to Liz even though she was still unconscious. They finally made it to the hospital, and Jason picked her up and ran into the building. They made it to the ER where he put her on a gurney. Skye pulled him over to the waiting area, and they sat down.

"Jason, look at me."

Jason looked up at Skye.

"She's going to be okay."

Jason nodded. "She has to be."

Skye wasn't sure when things had changed between Jason and her daughter. But, there was no mistaking the fact that Jason was falling for her.

A doctor came out to talk to them as Lorenzo walked behind Skye.

"I'm Dr. Steven Webber. Elizabeth is stable. The bullet grazed her thigh. It looked way worse than it was. I put in some stitches but she should be her old self in not time."

Lorenzo smiled and hugged Skye as Jason let out a sigh of relief.

"Does she have to stay here?" Skye asked.

"Well, for some reason, she hasn't regained consciousness. She may be in shock. But, if she wakes up soon, then yes, you can take her home."

"Can I see her?"

Both Lorenzo and Skye looked at Jason with surprise.

"Yes."

They all followed the doctor to the room but Skye held Lorenzo back. "Give them a minute."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked inside and took Liz's hand. He touched her face and then leaned down.

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly. You didn't deserve it. Please wake up. I don't know what I'd do if….." His voice trailed off.

Liz blinked her eyes and tried to focus on Jason's face. "Jason?"

Jason let out a big breath and smiled. "Welcome back."

"What happened?"

"You were shot."

"What?"

Skye and Lorenzo walked inside. "Hey baby." Skye said kissing her on the head. "How do you feel?"

"Crappy."

Lorenzo smirked.

"The doctors say you're going to be just fine."

"Who did this?" Liz asked.

"We're looking into it."

"I remember feeling a sting and then Jason pushed me to the ground and that's about it."

"It's okay baby. It's over. I'm just glad you're safe now." Lorenzo said softly.

"Can I go home?"

"Yes. I'll see where they are on your paperwork." Lorenzo said walking out the room.

"I'll have Carmen prepare your favorite food and we can stay up late and watch movies." Skye said smiling.

Jason frowned. "She's coming home with me."

Liz's head jerked up.

Skye looked over at him. "Jason, be reasonable. I want to take care of my little girl."

Jason stepped forward. "I am her husband and I will take care of her."

Skye tried not to smile and looked over at Elizabeth who was wide eyed. "Is that okay Mija?"

Liz nodded yes.

Jason let out the breath he was holding and sat down.

"I'm going to go see how your father is doing." She said leaving the room.

Liz and Jason gazed at each other. Jason cleared his throat. "When I was holding you in my arms, I was panicking inside because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Will you let me take care of you?"

Liz smiled. "Okay."

Jason smiled back. "Good."

Lorenzo and Skye came walking back into the room. "The doctor will be here shortly to go over what needs to be done to take care of the wound."

They walked over to Liz and gave her a kiss. "You're in good hands, so we're going to go."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."


	11. Chapter 11 – Her Past

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **LiasonLuv** – To me he was already in to her and not denying it before the shooting happened. He was spending time with her. He was buying her thoughtful gifts. It didn't take the shooting for him to want to be with her. That was already there. **Kikimoo** – Jason has been stepping it up! **Silvermaj** – You won't out who is after them until much later. And yes, Jason is growing up.

This chapter will explain why Liz is a little young and inexperienced for her age.

Chapter 11 – Her Past

Jason took her home and carried her into the house.

"Do you want to stay down here or go upstairs?"

"I can stay down here." She said softly. Liz knew she could have walked on her own but she liked that Jason wanted to take care of her.

He put her on the couch and went and got some water and bought it back to her. He sat down next to her not sure what to say.

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

Liz had been thinking about what Jason said to her at the hospital. "If we're going to really be together, please don't hurt me." She said softly.

Jason sighed. He knew that he had fucked up before but hurting her again was not going to happen. He pulled her onto his lap and studied her face. Liz's heart was beating a mile a minute. "You're so damn beautiful." He whispered. "I just can't fight this anymore. I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes were such a deep blue and her lips looked so succulent. Jason leaned his face onto her hers and just felt his skin skirt across her cheek. He drew back as his nose traced a path to her lips.

He slowly captured her lips and then sucked her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues touched and they both moaned as the kiss deepened even further. Jason pulled back to give her time to breath and placed little kisses all over her throat.

Liz opened her eyes to find him staring at her. "Jason, there is something you need to know."

She made a move to get off his lap and Jason helped her settle back into the couch.

"What's wrong? Was it too much?" He said searching her face for answers.

Liz swallowed. "You know, we really don't know a lot about each other, but if we're going to start getting physical, then there is something you really need to know."

"Okay."

Liz looked away from him and stared forward. "When I was 19, I was attacked by some of my father's enemies. I was beaten very badly. I was out with my grandmother. They killed our guards and she had a heart attack. Someone heard me screaming and called the police or they probably would have killed me."

Jason found himself holding his breath.

"Due to my injuries, there is a chance that I may not be able to have children." She turned and studied him for a minute but his face was completely blank.

Jason stood up. "Excuse me for one moment."

She looked at him walk away in shock as he headed for the kitchen. A minute later she heard a crash and jumped.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was pissed that someone had hurt her like that. He wanted to rip whoever did it to pieces. He took a glass from the cabinet and threw it into the trash can as it shattered inside. He pulled himself together and walked back over to the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"You okay." She said worried.

Jason nodded. "I'm fine, continue."

"Well, last but not least…." She said turning to look at him. She thought her heart was going to burst through her chest. "I think you can tell that a lot of this is very new to me. And I'm not talking about being a wife necessarily; more about the relationship. I know it's probably hard for you to believe this, but I'm still a virgin."

Jason sucked in his breath. Now he really felt like a complete prick.

"After the attack, I stayed to myself. The bones eventually healed and the bruises were gone and I went to school and just focused on that. I just wasn't really comfortable with people touching me."

'I'm sorry for my behavior. If I ever made you feel uncomfortable…." He said looking away. There was just no excuse for what he did.

Liz touched his arm. "Jason, since the day I met you for some reason I've mostly felt safe. I knew you wouldn't physically hurt me. I could see it in your eyes, even when you were really mad."

"You're right. I wouldn't have hurt you physically."

"Anyway, that's all in the past. I don't think about it or dwell on it anymore. We're moving forward right?" She said quietly.

Jason smiled. "Yes. But you have to agree that if anything I do bothers you, that you tell me."

Liz smiled at him. "Okay."

"And we'll take everything slow. I want to make sure you are comfortable. You are the worth the wait." He said brushing his thumb over her chin.

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door. Jason stood up and opened the door. He greeted Sonny and Claudia and they walked past him. Claudia went straight for Liz. "Are you okay?"

Liz nodded. "I will be."

Sonny smiled and walked over to her. "I'm really glad you're okay. You gave us quite the scare."

Liz smiled. "I think I need to learn how to dive faster."

Sonny chuckled. "Let's hope that is nothing you have to get use to."

Sonny and Jason went downstairs to the man cave which gave Liz and Claudia some time to talk.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"So how are you and Jason doing?"

Liz smiled. "We are doing well. He's been especially attentive to me the last week."

Claudia smiled. "I'm happy for you." Claudia saw her demeanor changed. "What's wrong?"

"Before you came in here, Jason and I were having a rather serious talk."

"About?"

"My past."

"Okay." Claudia wasn't sure where the conversation was leading. "You can tell me anything you know."

Liz nodded. "I let him know that I was attacked when I was 19."

"Oh my God. Did they….."

Liz shook her head no. "No, I was found in time but it was pretty brutal. There's a chance I can't have kids." Usually, she could say that without feeling bad about it but at the moment, it made her feel really sad.

"I'm so sorry."

Liz shrugged. "If it's meant to be….."

"Why do I feel like there is something else?"

Liz blushed. "I don't even know how to say this."

"I'm not going to judge you." Claudia said rubbing her arm.

Liz sighed. "I'm a virgin."

Claudia made a face. "Really?"

Liz laughed. "Yes. It's not really like I had always planned it that way. But, is that really that shocking?"

"Well, no I guess it's not. How did Jason react?"

"He took it very well sort of. After the attack part he excused himself and smashed something in the kitchen."

Claudia smiled. "That's a good thing. It shows you're under his skin."

"Not really, those were my favorite glasses."

Claudia laughed.

"He did agree to take it slow though."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"What's going on?" Sonny asked Jason.

"Nothing, we're fine."

"Why were you kind of tense when you opened the door?"

"Liz had just told me something that made me angry."

"At her?"

"No."

Sonny nodded. "Is this about the attack?"

Jason glared up at him. "You knew?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you because it's Liz's story to tell."

Jason shook his head. "So, you're saying you wouldn't be pissed right now if this was flipped around?"

"I didn't say that. But, still, it's her secret Jason."

Jason sat down. "Unbelievable." He couldn't believe that Sonny would withhold that kind of information from him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Were they ever found?"

"Yes. Lorenzo handled it."

"Good." Jason let out a sigh of relief. "Do you have a file?"

Sonny just stared at him.

"Sonny, do you have a file?"

"Jason, you don't need to see that. You don't want that in your head."

"Are you the only one that has seen it?"

"No. Johnny has seen it."

Jason thought for a minute. "I don't want anyone else seeing it."

"Okay."

"Can you do without me tomorrow?"

Sonny smiled. "Sure. I'll let everyone know you're off the grid."

"Thanks."

Sonny could tell that Jason was finally all the way in. "How long does she have to stay off her feet?"

"Just a few days. It's healing quickly."

"You think she'll be up to doing something this weekend?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"John has a concert in New York. I was taking Claudia and thought you two might want to come."

"Piano music? Really?"

Sonny laughed. "Girls dig that shit. Do it for Liz."

Jason nodded. "Make the arrangements." He said wiping his face. "Even if it kills me…"

Sonny chuckled. "A little culture won't kill you Jason."

"That's debatable." He said standing up. "Let's go check on them. It's too quiet up there."

Sonny smiled and followed Jason up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12 - Everything

A/N – Thanks for all of the thoughtful reviews! Glad you are enjoying Liz and Claudia. **Guest** regarding Sonny: I totally get what you are saying. **Silvermaj** – More on the file coming up. **Hellzz – **I do have some realistic plans for the conception issue.

Chapter 12 - Everything

Sonny sat next to Claudia and gave her a quick kiss. "Jason has agreed to go to New York this weekend."

Claudia squealed.

Liz was confused. "New York?"

"John has a concert at Carnegie Hall."

"Wow." Liz said impressed.

"Is it okay if we go?" Jason asked.

Liz grinned. "I would love to."

Sonny stood up. "Good, it's settled. I'll make the arrangements."

They all said goodbye and Jason called Johnny. "We need sustenance."

Johnny chuckled. "I'll be right over."

Johnny came through the door. "I have every menu in the tri-state area. What floats your boat?"

Liz laughed. "I can cook you know."

"No." Both men yelled at the same time.

Liz smiled. "Okay…."

They finally decided on Chinese and Johnny placed the order.

He walked back into the room. "They'll be here in 40 minutes."

Jason's phone rang and he left the room.

"How's everything going?"

"Much better."

"Good."

Liz smiled. "Wanna play some cards?"

Johnny looked at her with surprise. "I'm not sure. For you to ask me like that, implies that you could possibly kick my ass."

Liz grinned. "And everything else too."

Johnny laughed. "Touche."

"Cards are in the last drawer in the kitchen on the right."

Johnny nodded and went and retrieved them. He shuffled and watched her carefully as they dealt the cards and tried to maintain a poker face.

He watched her carefully. But, she didn't flinch once. She made him question himself and he made a last minute decision that would prove to do him in.

They laid their cards out and Liz clapped. "Ha! I win."

Jason walked back into the room laughing at the scene.

"Fuck." Johnny said throwing the cards down. "Did you cheat?"

Jason pretended to be mad. "You can't accuse my wife of cheating."

Liz blushed. "There was no cheating, I'm just that good."

Jason chuckled. "Is there anything that you suck at?"

Liz pretended to think for a moment. "Sorry, can't think of anything."

Johnny gathered the cards up. "I want a rematch."

Liz laughed. "Fine, but if I win, I get your eggroll."

Johnny frowned. "If you wanted an eggroll than why didn't you just order one?"

"What's the fun of that?" She said dealing the cards out.

Jason smiled and watched Liz annihilate Johnny again. "Damn." Johnny said throwing down the cards.

"Who taught you how to play cards?"

"My mom and my grandpa." Liz said proudly.

"I'm starting to wonder about your mother." Jason said skeptically.

Liz giggled. "My mother is not to be messed with. She has brought people to their knees."

Jason smiled. "I see where you get it from and since she almost stabbed me with a knife."

Liz frowned. "When?"

"That night you were about to kill me and she came over."

Liz smirked. "You would have deserved it."

"True, but does she always carry that thing around?"

Liz giggled. "Yes. That knife has seen a lot of action. I'm hoping to inherit it."

The look in Jason's eyes was priceless. Johnny couldn't stop laughing.

The doorbell rang and Johnny paid the delivery man and grabbed the food.

He walked past them to the dining room. "I'm going to get my eggroll before you can." He said running away.

"No fair!" Liz yelled.

Jason chuckled. "Come on. I'll help you. No one steals an eggroll from my wife."

Liz grinned. "Thanks honey."

Jason picked her up and carried her into the dining room. He looked down at her as he walked into the room and her smile took his breath away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason asked Johnny to wait for him while he took her upstairs.

"What's up?'

"I know about the file." Jason said pouring himself a drink.

Johnny grimaced and sat down.

"I want to see it."

"Why?"

"Because she's my wife."

"What good will that do besides torturing yourself?"

"Does it torture you?"

"Hell yeah. They are horrible."

Jason smashed his hand onto the bar. "How am I supposed to be there for her if I don't know what she is seeing in her head? Why should she have to carry that alone?"

Johnny got up and poured himself a drink and downed it. "You know I'll do what you want. But I know you Jason. Once you see them, you're going to back away from her and you're going to hurt her."

Jason grabbed Johnny and shoved him into the wall. "Just bring me the fucking file."

Johnny stared at him for a minute and then walked out the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny came back about a half hour later and shoved the file into Jason's hands. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Jason watched him walk out the door and he opened it. By the time that he had finished looking at them, he tears running down his face. Johnny is wrong, he thought to himself. I could never turn my back on her.

He wiped his eyes and walked back outside and shoved the folder into Johnny's hands. "Burn them."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason stayed home to take care of her.

"You really don't have to babysit me."

"Let me take care of you woman. I thought we needed some time to talk and get to know each other better."

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Everything."

Liz grinned. "Okay, you asked for it."

She told him about her childhood and her grandparents. And Jason memorized every word she said. He loved how animated she was. He noticed every expression and every time she bit her succulent lip he was jealous. He smiled at her different laughs; all the while thinking what a fool he had been to turn her away. She was exquisite in every way, shape, and form.

"So, what about you?"

Jason snapped out of it. "Me?"

"Yes, it's your turn."

Jason went into detail about his accident and how he came to work for Sonny. He told her about his motorcycle rides and how he liked to travel; especially to Italy. And why he spoke she noticed he was way more emotional than he gave himself credit for. She loved the way his eyes almost seemed to darken when he was passionate about something. And she especially loved how he played with her hair on and off while he was talking and seemed to try and touch her in some way; as if he needed to always maintain a physical connection.

"You lead an interesting life."

Jason smiled. "I like it. And now that you're in it, it's even better."

Liz blushed as Jason put his hand in her hair and pulled her head towards him. He kiss was so gentle but so hot that she felt like her lips were melting. He was awakening feelings in her body that she didn't know she had.

There was a knock at the door and they pulled apart.

"I'll go kill whoever that is."

Liz giggled.

It was a fedex letter. Jason tore it open and read the note.

"Next time, she won't be so lucky."

He looked up at her and she immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Um, I need to get this to Johnny, I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched him walk outside.


	13. Chapter 13 – New York

A/N – Thanks for all of the great comments and feedback! **Guest – **Re: the decision making – Completely agree. The threat to Liz and the rest of them is very layered. There's going to be a lot going on. You won't find out for a long time. Sorry. Lots of twists and turns to come!

Chapter 13 – New York

Johnny read the note and looked up at Jason. "Fuck."

"What do I do? Should I tell her?"

Johnny sighed. "She does have a right to know."

"We have got to find out who's doing this."

"I agree. I'll see what I can trace and I'll get back to you."

Jason went back into the house.

"Everything okay?"

"I have to tell you something."

He pulled her onto his lap again. "That package had a message in it for me about you."

Liz knew it wasn't good. "Just tell me."

"It said, "Next time she won't be so lucky.""

Liz laid her head on his chest and Jason held her tightly. "I'll do whatever I can to protect you."

"I know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason helped Liz pack for New York. She was getting around much better, although he was still worried and insisted on carrying her up the stairs. They still had no leads on who had shot at them. He loaded their things into the limo and then they left.

"What are you thinking about?"

Liz turned to him and smiled. "Just life."

Jason smiled back. "We're almost there."

Liz grinned. "I can't wait." She loved coming into the city. There was so much to do and so many artists. It inspired her.

The limo pulled up to the hotel and they all went inside. Johnny was going to shadow them in case there was any trouble. They checked in and dressed for the show and met Sonny and Claudia for dinner.

"You look stunning." Claudia said to Liz.

"Thank you. I love your dress as well."

Liz was wearing a dress that was charcoal grey. The fabric cascaded down her body and her hair was up. She knew people usually wore black to these events but she wanted to be different. Claudia had on off the shoulder black gown on that was fitted and showed off her toned body.

They sat down and started chatting as the guys looked over the menu.

They all figured out what they wanted to eat and Liz turned to Claudia. "So, tell me more about John."

Claudia smiled. She was so proud of her brother. "Well, he travels all over the world playing. He just finished writing a concerto. He's devastatingly handsome. And he has been with his girlfriend for around a year now."

"Do you like her?"

"For the most part I do. She's a wild one, but she seems to really love him."

"Is she going to be there tonight?"

"Yes. We'll probably go out for drinks afterwards."

Liz nodded.

They ate and then made their way down to the limo and headed to the concert hall.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The lights went up and they announced John. There was a full orchestra in the pit and a lone piano in the middle of the stage.

Liz couldn't help but smile. John had a grin that could light up New York. They were in the front row and she saw John gaze fondly at his sister before sitting on the bench.

Liz found herself holding her breath as the music started playing. It was light but melancholy at the same time. It had so many layers but yet there was a simplicity to it. By the time he had finished playing, Liz had tears in her eyes. John looked up and saw her face and nodded in appreciation.

He immediately went into another score and this time he took the audience on an uplifting journey and Liz smiled throughout it.

There was an intermission and they went into the VIP room.

Jason had watched his wife the entire time and was mesmerized by the different emotions she displayed as the music flowed through her. He didn't think he would ever have connected to the music if he hadn't listened through her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He grabbed a glass of champagne and walked over to her.

"Here." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks."

She sipped it and then looked up at him.

"You seemed to really enjoy his playing."

Liz smiled. "Yes. It was absolutely beautiful. There really are no words."

John came up behind her. "Thank you."

Liz spun around and grinned. "It was a pleasure to listen to you play. I was very moved. Your music is so expressive. It's like I can feel every rise and fall. It's almost like the music has a pulse."

John grinned. "I very much appreciate that you get me. I'm John."

"Elizabeth."

Jason cleared his throat.

Liz giggled. "This is my husband Jason." They shook hands.

Claudia walked up and hugged her brother. "You were fantastic."

"Thank you, sis."

He said hello to Sonny and then turned back to Liz. "I think you're going to like what I'm going to play next. I'll see you all afterwards."

They all made their way back to their seats and the stage light flicked on and John walked out to much applause.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He walked up to the mike. "I hope you like this." He looked over at Liz. "This is dedicated to Elizabeth."

Liz grinned and Jason grimaced. Claudia chuckled at Jason's reaction. She knew her brother was a big flirt.

John started playing. The beginning was sad; so sad that Elizabeth cried. Jason didn't know what to do so he just put his arm around her and handed her the tissue that Claudia provided.

But slowly, the music climbed. The orchestra magnificently accented his playing and soared until the tone triumphantly lifted and joy burst through and seemed to fill every crevice of the room. John's fingers seemed to take on a life of their own as they feverishly flowed over the ivory keys and released the passion for music that John held so close to his heart. When he finished, he looked spent and everyone gave him a standing ovation. Liz looked over at Claudia who was wiping away tears too.

They milled around for a while and then they were led to John's dressing room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John had showered and changed and greeted them. There were a few other people there who were congratulating him.

He walked over and gave Liz a hug.

"Thank you so much. That was absolutely breathtaking."

He could tell that she had cried and John smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He grabbed someone from behind him and pulled her around. "This is my girl, Tess."

Tess smiled at them as John introduced her. She was blonde and gorgeous.

Liz went over to a couch and sat next to Claudia and Tess joined them. Claudia handed them both a glass of champagne.

They watched John work the crowd and started chatting.

"So, how's he really doing?" Claudia asked.

Tess rolled her eyes. "He has insomnia. He's moody and ridiculously insatiable. But, now that the concert is over, he'll chill out a little."

Liz noticed that the whole time Tess had been talking, she had been intensely staring at John and he looked like he wanted to throw her down right there and take her.

Liz looked at her. "How do you do that?"

Tess looked over at her. "Do what?"

"Make him want you so badly."

Tess was thrown by the question. She looked over at Claudia who shrugged. "Do you realize that Jason stared at you the entire concert liked he was hypnotized? And he's been standing over there looking at you like he wants to….."

Claudia nudged her side.

Tess looked at Liz and then back at Jason and then back at Liz.

She smirked. "You haven't had sex with him yet, have you?"

Liz blushed.

"Incoming." Claudia said under her breath.

"Well this night just got interesting." Tess muttered.

**A/N** – Tess is from OLTL. I always thought that Johnny and a well written Tess would be ridiculously hot together.


	14. Chapter 14 – Uncomplicate It

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! **Klj5017a **– Thanks for the compliment. I'm a musician, song writer, and I play the piano so the music description probably comes very easy to me because of it. And Johnny always seemed so emotional about playing that I thought it fit nicely. **Silvermaj **– Thanks! Interesting insight with the Jason's bike part! **BeckyFan1999 ** - There's lots of twists. So, it will be quite a long time before you find out the actual perpetrator.

Glad you guys are open to Tess because she'll be in it a lot more soon.

Chapter 14 – Uncomplicate It

It was time to leave the concert hall. Sonny and Jason walked over to the group. "They have a private room waiting for us at the club at the hotel. Tess, you and John can ride with us."

They all got up. Jason took Liz's hand and led her out of the room. They got to the hotel and he escorted her to the private room. They sat down and Jason got her a drink.

"I'm having a wonderful time." Liz said smiling.

"Good. I have something special planned for tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Jason had his hand on her knee and he was moving his thumb in a circle which was driving Liz crazy. Sonny and Claudia walked in followed by Tess and John and the guys went to the bar and the girls sat down together.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John delivered some drinks to Tess and Claudia and then walked back over to the guys.

"So, where were we?" Tess said smirking.

Liz chuckled. "We were talking about my sex life or lack thereof."

"How the hell are you married to that gorgeous man and you haven't had sex with him?"

Claudia laughed. "It was an arranged marriage."

"Interesting," Tess said taking a sip of her drink, "But, it's obvious that you two lust each other."

"It's complicated."

"Well un-complicate it."

Liz giggled. "I'm working on it."

"I say we give all our men a night to remember." Tess said smiling.

Claudia looked over at Sonny and he smiled at her. "I'm in."

Liz gulped her drink. "I'm in."

Claudia and Tess grinned. They chatted and drank and before Liz knew it she was really buzzed.

"Maybe I should slow down."

Tess shrugged. "Maybe it will take the edge off."

Claudia smiled as she made eyes at Sonny. "No offense but I think it's time we reel our men in."

Tess smiled. "I'll get things started." She got up and walked over to John and whispered something in his ear. He shuddered and she walked back and sat down.

"What did you say to him?"

Claudia stood up. "There is a such thing as TMI." She said smiling as she stood up and walked over to Sonny.

Tess smirked. "Let's just say that I told him what I was going to do to him later."

Liz giggled. "He looks a little scared."

"He should be." Tess said finishing her drink.

Liz looked up at Jason. She licked her lips and she saw him sigh. "I guess it's my turn."

She got up and walked over to Jason. He was sitting on a stool so she put her hand on his thigh. She felt him jump and said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Jason nodded. "Are you?" He was amused as he watched her flirt.

She pressed her face against his cheek and put her hand on his thigh and whispered, "Not as much as I probably could be." She pulled back and saw that he was staring at her intently. She smiled and abruptly turned and walked away. She sat back down next to Tess.

"How'd it go?"

"What do you think?"

Jason stood up and was looking at her with pure want.

"Nice." Tess said grinning.

Sonny leaned over to John. "I got you two a room upstairs." He handed him a keycard. "I think you need to go handle that." He said smirking and looking over at Tess. "I'll see you at breakfast."

John chuckled. "Thanks." He walked over to Tess and pulled her up. "Let's get out of here."

"I thought you'd never ask."

Liz watched Jason walk over to her. "You ready?" He said holding his hand out.

"Yes."

He held her hand and they got in the elevator. He could feel her body trembling and he pulled her into him. "You okay?"

"Just a little cold." She said softly. The truth was she was beyond nervous. The alcohol was making her unfocused and she felt like her legs were turning into spaghetti.

They finally got to their floor and Jason led them into the room. Liz lost her balance for a second. Between being so close to him and the alcohol she had drank, she was slowly unraveling.

Jason steadied her and she kicked off her shoes.

"You okay?" He knew she had put away a lot of drinks for her size.

"Yes." She said smiling.

Jason took off his jacket and hung it up. He walked up behind her and she jumped as he unzipped her dress. "You should get out of that."

"Thank you." She said stepping out of it.

Jason held his breath as he watched her walk away.

She went to the dresser and grabbed a negligee and went into the bathroom.

She caught her breath and then changed into a blue negligee with a matching thong. She took her hair down and took off her makeup. Then, she took a deep breath and walked back into the room.

Jason didn't say a word. He watched her put her things away and felt himself harden. She was beyond hot.

She looked up at him. He was shirtless and sight of his body made her shudder. She took one last look at him and then turned off the light and climbed into bed.

They both laid there for a minutes without saying a word. Liz finally took a deep breath and moved over and laid on her head on Jason's chest. She put her hand on it and was lighting moving her finger when Jason grabbed her wrist. "Stop."

She looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're drunk."

"So."

He looked down at her. "If I'm going to make love to you for the first time, I want you sober."

He saw the tears spring into her eyes and then regretted what he had said. She was embarrassed. He leaned in and kissed her lips gently at first and then he deepened it. Liz moaned into his mouth as Jason slipped his hand underneath her negligee and cupped her breast. He moved his mouth down and pushed the material aside and sucked and nipped at her nipple. Liz sucked in her breath as her body responded to every flick of his tongue. And then his hand wandered down further and slipped into her underwear. He felt her body jerk so he kissed her and said, "Just relax baby. Trust me."

Liz was on fire. The feel of his tongue and hands on her body was causing so many sensations, that she finally stopped trying to track it all and just succumbed to it.

Jason ravaged her mouth until his hand found her clit which sent such an intense jolt rushing through her body, that Liz gasped and threw her head back. "Jason," she whimpered as her body trembled and she felt like she was consumed with pleasure. She tried to be quiet but the more he relentlessly aroused her, the more audible she became. And finally, it was like a dam burst and Liz came completely undone. Jason watched her as her body tensed at first and her mouth slacked open. Her voice had gotten caught in her throat but as her hips bucked and her body exploded with waves of pleasure, she let out a burst of sounds that synched with her panting and made him want to take her right then and there. She was perfection. Her eyes fluttered as her hips rose off the bed a few more times and Jason's hand finally left her and he then kissed her senseless.

He pulled her into him and covered them up. Liz was panting on his chest and he listened to her breathing finally change as she fell asleep. He couldn't wait to get her home and finally make love to her.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Setup

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You guys are going to hate me after reading this chapter. I went and bought some armor last night and hired some guards. I'm so glad you guys liked the New York trip. Okay, I'm going to go to my fanfic protection program. Read on.

Chapter 15 - The Setup

The next morning, Liz got up first and showered. All she could think about is what happened last night and how good it had felt. She didn't know that her body could feel that way and she felt like an addict needing a fix as she shuddered at the thought of Jason touching her like that again. She was falling in love with her husband. And while she wasn't sure exactly what he felt for her, she knew that he wanted her and it made her smile. All she wanted to do now was make him feel as good as he had made her feel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat up in bed and thought about his relationship with Liz. It hadn't been easy up until this point and that was all on him. There was something about her that drew him in and left him wanting more; so much more that it almost overwhelmed him. He wanted to make her happy and he wanted her to love him. He was finally at peace with the marriage and wanted all of her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got dressed and met everyone downstairs for breakfast. Liz noticed how tired John looked and glanced over at Tess who winked at her which made Liz smile. When they were finished eating the ladies stepped away to use the bathroom.

"Alright, spill it." Tess said plopping on a couch in a room right outside the bathroom.

Liz blushed. "It didn't happen."

"What!" Claudia said spinning around. She dropped her lipstick back into her purse. "What happened?"

"We fooled around but he wanted me sober the first time around."

"Damn chivalrous man." Tess said crossing her arms.

Liz giggled. "John looks like he didn't get that much sleep."

Tess grinned.

Claudia smiled. "That is my cue to exit." Claudia could have sat there and talked too, but she wanted Liz and Tess to bond. They were closer in age and she thought that maybe Liz would be more comfortable talking to her about sex.

Liz watched her leave the room. There was so much she wanted to ask Tess. She felt really comfortable with her. While she knew that she could probably ask Claudia, she just always felt like Claudia was more guarded with her.

"Well?"

Tess smiled at her curiosity. "We christened the entire room."

Liz blushed. "I'm scared I won't make Jason happy. I'm inexperienced." She said looking down the entire time.

Tess finally got what was really going on. "The key to sex is going with the flow. Make noise so he knows what you like and if you don't like something tell him. Ask him what he likes. He'll show you."

Liz turned red. "I don't know if I can do that."

"It's all about trust. It will come as you two get closer."

"You're so confident and I'm….."

"Really hot. You need to own that. I haven't had an easy life Liz. The reason I'm so confident with my body now is because I realized early on how much power it wielded." Liz could see the sadness in her eyes. "For a long time, I was looking for love but went about it completely the wrong way. When I met John, everything changed for me. He doesn't care about my past. He loves me for me and when we make love, all I want to do is pleasure him and feel the pleasure that he brings me. There is no thinking; just love. There is no 2nd guessing. We just give ourselves completely."

Liz nodded.

"I'm not always confident. I love John deeply. But, it's hard for me to trust that he's not going anywhere. He's gorgeous and talented and women are always falling all over him. He's a flirt."

"But they don't get him like you do."

Tess smiled. "That is true, but it doesn't shut my brain up. I can't lose him because I can't go back to the way it was. John is it for me."

"I understand, I think Jason is it for me."

"Good. Don't worry about making love to your husband. I see the way he looks at you and he wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable. Just trust him and trust yourself."

Someone walked into the room.

"Thanks Tess."

She held out her hand. "Give me your phone."

Liz took her phone out of her purse and handed it to her. Tess programmed her number in and then rang her phone so she'd have Liz's number. "You call me if you need to talk. I don't have a lot of girlfriends. When I've attempted to be friendly with women in the past, it hasn't ended well."

Liz smirked.

"But, for some reason, we seem to understand each other and I think we'd get along just fine. Plus, I like that you get John's music. It makes him happy."

Liz grinned and hugged her. "It goes both ways you know." She said standing up.

"What?"

"You can call me anytime as well."

Tess smiled. "Thanks!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day Jason took Liz to a few museums. He mainly watched her the whole time. She was beyond excited and he loved seeing the awe on her face as she gazed at all the paintings and sculptures. He bought her some books from the bookstore and then he took her to an art store. She was in heaven.

They held hands the whole way home and Liz was excited to get back to the house. Unfortunately, Jason had meets until late into the night. And he got up early the next day.

Liz focused on organizing her supplies and did some painting outside. Dante called her and she met him at the Metro Court for lunch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They had walked inside and Dante ran back out to the car because Liz had forgotten her purse. She looked up and saw Jason at the elevators. He had his arm around some woman with long dark hair. Liz felt the blood drain from her face and turned around to face Dante.

"Let's go to Kelly's instead." She said forcing a smile.

She turned around one more time but they were gone.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." She said getting back in the car. Liz tried to not let her imagination run wild and turned her focus to Dante.

What she didn't know is that the woman had tripped and Jason had just helped her up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Jason had called to let her know he'd be a little late, so when her mom called her and asked her to come for dinner, she happily accepted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Johnny walked into the house. He watched her go upstairs and waited for her to shut the door before going to the cottage. As soon as she disappeared into the room she let out a blood curdling scream and walked back towards the stairs. She stood at the top step teetering back and forth as Johnny ran as fast as he could towards her. Liz started to fall forward and he just got to her before her head hit the stairs.

Johnny picked her up and ran downstairs and put her on the couch. He called for backup and then he slowly walked up the steps with his gun drawn. He saw the body on the floor as soon as he walked into the doorway. It was a man and he had been shot. Jason was in the bed and there was a girl lying next to him. His hand held a gun and he was passed out.

"Fuck." Johnny said loudly.

He rushed over to Jason. He had a pulse but Johnny couldn't wake him up. He put his finger on the girl's neck and she had a pulse as well.

None of this made sense. It just wasn't something Jason would do.

Johnny could hear sirens. Thinking quickly, he ran into the bathroom and grabbed the medical bag that he knew was under the vanity in the bathroom. He ripped it open and there were various triage supplies in there. He grabbed a piece of rubber and a syringe and quickly took some blood from Jason as he had been trained to do. He wiped Jason's arm and then put the kit back. Slipping the vial into his pocket, Johnny went back over to the bed. The girl was stirring and he wondered who the fuck she was. He grabbed her purse and took her ID out of it and took a picture of it. He carefully moved the gun out of Jason's hand and wrapped it in a towel. He ran into the closet and opened a secret panel and placed the gun inside, along with his own and the vial, and then resealed it. He took several pictures of the room and then he went back onto the landing. Liz was still on the couch and the cops were coming through the front door.

"Freeze." They yelled up at Johnny.

He stared as they ran upstairs. He didn't understand how the fuck they had gotten there so fast? Clearly, this was setup. He thought to himself. Jason was fucked.


	16. Chapter 16 - Crushed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter for today. **Lvette4** – You might change your mind on me needing to hide after this chapter. **Lrobinson01 – **totally lol

Chapter 16 - Crushed

The cops frisked Johnny but found no weapon and then went into the bedroom. The girl had awakened and she was hysterical. Johnny could hear her tell them that she was Jason's girlfriend and they had been partying and she had passed out. She said she didn't know who the man was.

"Lying whore." Johnny said under his breath.

"What was that?" Officer Dimestico said glaring at Johnny.

"Nothing"

Liz woke up and she was hysterical.

"Can I please go to her?" Johnny asked.

Tired of hearing her sobbing, Ronnie agreed.

Johnny went to the couch and held Liz. "I think this was a set up. Jason seems like he's drugged."

But Liz really wasn't hearing him. All she could see in her head was that woman lying there next to him and it had crushed her.

The cops called a doctor to examine Jason and the woman. They brought her down first, she was crying.

Liz looked up and saw her and stood up. "Who the hell are you?" She yelled.

The woman smirked and proudly looked up at Liz. "I'm Jason's girlfriend, and I'm pregnant."

"Let's go Ms. McCall."

Liz's knees buckled and Johnny eased her back down on the couch. She wasn't even crying anymore she just stared; not focusing on anything particular. She thought about what her life had become and she was numb. All her dreams of being with Jason had just been trampled on just like her heart.

They practically dragged Jason down the stairs. He was barely conscious. Liz couldn't even look at him. In fact, she never wanted to see him again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason had been in jail for 3 days. They wouldn't let him out on bail, and as much as Diane tried, they wouldn't drop the charges. It was not looking good. And because both Jason and woman remembered nothing, the circumstantial evidence spoke for itself.

Liz had gone back to her mother and father's house and she had locked the door and refused to come out for the last 3 days. Her heart was broken. Johnny had tried to see her several times, but she refused to see him as well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante walked in front of Jason's cell. "What do you want Morgan?" When he had found out what Jason's did, he was sick to his stomach.

"I need you to go to Liz. She needs her friends."

"But you hate me."

"Liz doesn't hate you."

"Why did you do it? Did you ever stop and think how badly this would hurt her?"

Jason glared at him. "I didn't do anything."

"You don't know that. You were so wasted you don't even remember what you did."

"I would never do that to Elizabeth and I don't do drugs Dante."

Dante saw the look in Jason's eyes and realized that he was falling in love with her.

"Well if you didn't, then you're in a whole world of trouble."

"Please Dante, go see her."

"You don't want to give her a message?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Just go be a friend." Jason was beyond worried about Liz; especially after Johnny told him she wasn't eating. Johnny kept in touch with one of the guards at the Alcazar compound.

"She hasn't been eating. So, maybe you can bring her something."

Dante nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Liz." Dante said walking out. He got back in his car and drove to the Alcazar estate.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They let him through the gate and he parked the car. A guard walked him to the door and Skye met him there.

"Thank you for coming. She won't talk to anyone and frankly, she's scaring me."

Dante nodded. He followed Skye upstairs and he stood in front of Liz's door.

Dante knocked. "Liz, it's Dante." He thought he heard a movement but then there was nothing. "Please open the door." He said a little louder.

He heard the knob move and then the door swung open. He couldn't see her because she was hiding behind the door. When he walked inside, she quickly shut it and locked it behind him.

He turned and looked at her. She was pale and her eyes were red and swollen. She flung herself into his arms and Dante hugged her tightly and then after feeling her body slack, he picked her up and placed her onto the bed.

"Everyone's so worried about you."

"I know." She said softly. "I just didn't want to see them."

Dante sighed. "Do you want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about really. It's over."

Dante held her tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Liz was quite and just sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Will you do me a favor and please eat something?"

Liz shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

He stood up and walked into her bathroom and ran her a bath.

"Go take a bath and relax. I'm going to go downstairs and get you some food and water."

Liz nodded and got up and went into the bathroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante went downstairs and found his parents in the living room. "She's willing to eat and drink something."

Skye gasped. "Thank you so much."

"I'll bring it up to her. Just help me make something she likes. She's taking a bath."

Lorenzo watched Dante carefully, from all Johnny had told him, he didn't think Jason was guilty. But, he really wasn't sure if Dante had any romantic notions about Elizabeth.

"So, how do you know my daughter again?"

Dante smiled at the word again. He had never told them how he knew Elizabeth in the first place.

"Let's just say I helped her out of a jam and we've been friends ever since."

Lorenzo led Dante to the kitchen. "Well, the fact that she was willing to let you in her room shows that she considers you to be a good friend."

Lorenzo grabbed some water from the refrigerator.

"So, how did you find out she was here?" Skye asked as she made Liz's favorite sandwich.

Dante cleared his throat. "I found out from Jason."

Skye stopped what she was doing and looked up at Lorenzo.

"Hear me out." Dante said quickly. "I don't even like Jason. But, I was summoned to his jail cell and he begged me to come over here and check on her. He says that he didn't do it. He didn't give me any messages for her. He just asked me to come over here and be a friend."

Skye went back to doing what she was doing and Lorenzo made a mental note to have Dante checked out.

"There's one more thing."

They both looked up at him.

"Sonny is my father. We don't speak because we had a falling out about 5 years ago."

Lorenzo knew Sonny had a son, but he didn't know it was Dante.

"I met Liz before she knew who I was and vice versa."

Skye put the two sandwiches on the tray along with two bottles of water. She put a fruit bowl on it and then handed it to Dante. "Don't mention your visit to Jason. I don't want her upset anymore than she already is."

Dante shook his head and went upstairs.

"What do you think?" Lorenzo asked Skye. He always trusted her first impressions.

"I like him. He was honest and he seems to have her best interests at heart."

"What do you think about Jason?"

Skye sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore. Even if he didn't do it, I don't know how Bella is ever going to let him in again."

Lorenzo really wasn't trying to hear that. He needed Bella and Jason to stay together. The other families would not be happy if their union was severed and he knew they loved each other. He just wasn't sure what he could do to help Jason out of his predicament.


	17. Chapter 17 – Help Arrives

A/N - There's going to be a lot of Tess coming up. I needed someone who Sam didn't know for the storyline. Hopefully, you won't tire of her. You will find out who Sam's partner in crime is soon. **Silvermaj** – I'm glad you remembered that Liz saw Jason with Sam at the MetroCourt. I know one Guest reader was thinking Liz was being stupid being upset. But, if you add that to what happened. The fact that she is young and their relationship is new, it does make sense. Besides, if everyone didn't do stupid things from time to time, there wouldn't be an angst. **Virgy15, Mel4113, Lrobinson01, and Maryrose59 – **You made me laugh! I think I will be in hiding for a while. **Mel4113** – Lots of twists and turns to come! **ABCSOAPFAN1963 – **Glad you liked it! **Guest – **Liz didn't run to Dante. Jason sent Dante to her. She's stunned. She saw him with another woman and then she finds him in bed. She has a right to be upset. I think Elizabeth is scared and part of her is running.

I'm so happy you guys were so happy that Sam was the culprit…..lol. This is actually the first time I've used her as a villain.

Chapter 17 – Help Arrives

Dante knocked on the door. "It's me."

Liz opened the door. Her hair was wet but she was dressed. She held the door open and she sat down on the floor. Dante followed her lead and they both ate.

"Damn this is good." Dante said eating the sandwich.

"My mom has a secret sauce she puts on it." Liz said savoring every bite.

"There's an outdoor concert in Madison on Friday. I was wondering if you want to go with me."

Liz looked up at him. "I don't know if I want to be seen in public. I know that is further away, but still…" She said dropping her thought.

"Fine, then why don't we have one here."

Liz smiled. "Here?"

"Yup. You have a back yard don't you?"

She made a face. "Of course."

"Then, we'll make our own concert."

"You're crazy."

Dante grinned. "I'm just going to say this to get it out of the way. I know there is this big elephant in the room right now, but we don't have to talk about him. We can talk about anything you like. You'll get no pressure from me."

Liz finished her sandwich and stood up and sat on the bed. Dante got up and followed her.

"I just feel so tired. I don't get much sleep and I don't know what to do." She said looking up at him. She was torn on whether she should go see Jason or not. Part of her wanted to believe him but she just felt so hurt. It was like someone had given her the world and then ripped it all away.

"How about I stay here tonight? I don't have to work tomorrow and I think you could use the company."

Liz smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"Absolutely."

"I would like that."

"Want to take a walk? The fresh air will do you good."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

She went and put her shoes on and then he took her hand and she led him downstairs and out the back. Skye watched them from afar with tears in her eyes and she said a silent prayer for her daughter and Jason.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess looked over at John sitting at the piano. "I need to go to Port Charles to help a friend."

"Who?"

"Well actually, your sister sprained her ankle, and I was reading about the Jason Morgan trial in the paper today. I think Liz might need some help too."

"Claudia needs to stop wearing those damn stilettos."

"They do make your legs look sexier."

John grinned. "Speaking of sexy, if you're going to leave me for a while, you need to give me a proper send off."

Tess sauntered across the room. "I was hoping that you'd come with me." She said before capturing his lips.

God he loved kissing her. Johnny thought to himself. In fact, he loved everything about her. She was the sexiest woman he had ever met. She had turned him into an addict and he always wanted more.

"And why…" He said pausing to kiss her juicy, "would I want to come with you?" He teased.

"So that you can cum every night?" She said giggling.

"Nice answer." He said grinning.

"Really Johnny, you could get away for a few days and clear your head. Claudia has a piano at her house so you could play."

He dropped his head in defeat.

"Pretty please."

He stared at her beautiful pout. "Okay."

Johnny pulled her onto his lap and roughly pushed her hips into his growing erection. He grabbed her by the hair and kissed her on neck. "God, I want to fuck you so bad right now." He whispered into her ear.

Tess sucked his lip and lightly bit it. "Then what's stopping you?"

Johnny growled and picked her up and moved her to the bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason sat in his cell trying to think of every angle he could to get him out of the situation. He had a visitor so he patiently waited for the shackles to be put on and then was led to a room.

"Hey boss." Johnny said smiling.

"It's good to see you. Any news?"

"I'm still working on your blood sample and tailing Sam."

"She hasn't met with anyone?"

"Nope."

"What about the dead guy?"

"His name is Clarence Byrnes. He has no ties to organized crime but he was rich. And apparently, Sam swindled him out of some money a few years ago."

"Interesting."

"Is there anything you need me to do?"

Jason shook his head. "Just keep working on it. I think they might move me to Pentonville next week to await my trial."

Johnny sat up. "That can't happen. We have too many enemies."

"I might not have a choice."

Johnny was pissed off. This shit was getting way out of hand.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"She's doing a little better. Dante has been visiting her."

"Good."

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I think he likes her."

Jason cringed. "Well, she needed a friend. I know he'll take care of her. I'm still hoping that she still has feelings for me and will give me another chance."

Johnny nodded. He wished Liz would let him see her but at this point, he knew she wouldn't. She was trying to cut herself off from the world and confiding in one of Jason's closest friends, wasn't going to happen.

The guard singled that their time was up and Johnny left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John and Tess got out of the car and walked up to Claudia's door. Sonny came out to greet them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sonny. Good to see you."

Sonny led them to where Claudia was sitting.

"John" She said with a big smile. He gave her a big hug and then Tess greeted her.

"It's so good to see you two. Are you going to tell me the real reason you are here?"

John had told her that he just wanted to get away.

John grinned. "Claudia, do I really need some huge reason to come see you?"

Claudia rolled her eyes. "You're such a New Yorker. There is no way you'd hang out in Port Charles unless you needed something, I was on my death bed, or Tess blackmailed you into it."

Sonny smiled, nothing got past Claudia. It was one of the things he really loved about her. She called him on his shit.

Tess smiled. "Alright, you were closer than you think. I was worried about Liz and I wanted to see if you needed any help."

Claudia smiled. "Well that was very thoughtful of you." She looked over at Sonny before talking again. "The Liz situation is very complicated."

Claudia told them what happened and also what Johnny did.

"So, they haven't been able to pinpoint what drug was in Jason's system. But, he swears that he didn't cheat or ever sleep with Sam."

Tess was disgusted. "This Sam person, what did you say her last name was?"

"McCall."

Tess picked up her phone. "Spinelli darling."

"Greetings Temptress. It's been eons."

Tess smiled. "I need a huge favor. A friend of mine is in trouble."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a place called Port Charles, N.Y. Where are you?"

"I'm in Conneticut conversing with some friends."

"How soon can you get here?"

"Would tomorrow please my dear Temptress?"

"It would. In the meantime, find out all you can on a woman named Sam McCall."

"You got it. I'll be in touch."

Tess smirked. This Sam bitch was no match for her. She was going to bring her down.


	18. Chapter 18 - Visitations

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest – **The other families don't know that Dante is at Lorenzo's house. So, that is not an issue. People get to have friends. And even if Dante has feelings for Liz, it doesn't mean that he will act on it. I get people think that Liz's actions don't make sense, but, in her mind they do. She's not really thinking, she's reacting emotionally not logically. She saw what she saw. And for a soap story, it's par for the course. She has built this up in her mind just like someone who thinks someone is cheating on them and then little things happen and it just feeds the paranoia. Is she over reacting? Probably. But, she's never been in a relationship before, and their relationship has been rocky. It feeds into her insecurities. Johnny said one sentence to her when she was tuned out and that's it. It's not like a bunch of people are telling her Jason is innocent because that hasn't happened yet.

**Lvvette4 –** I totally agree with you. I hate the hanging stories too! And thanks for the compliments! **Lrobinson01 – **Glad you love Tess! This chapter you will get your wish re: communication.

**Guest re: Dante/Johnny **– The only reason Johnny thinks Dante shouldn't be around Liz is because he thinks he likes her. If that wasn't the case, it wouldn't be an issue. In Jason's mind, Dante might have a crush, but he doesn't seem like he'd act on it. Everyone else has way more facts that Liz has. Johnny is trained to see all of that.

Chapter 18 - Visitations

"So, who did you just call?" Sonny asked.

Tess smiled. "An old friend. He's a computer geek. He can find anything on anyone."

"I already have a report on her."

"No offense, but I'll bet you Spinelli comes back with a lot more." Tess had known Spinelli for a few years and he had never let her down. He was amazing.

Sonny grinned. "What are we wagering?" He loved a good bet.

"Hmmm. If I win, you use some of your influence to get me in an audition I want in 2 weeks."

"And if I win, you're going to help me win a poker game next Saturday night."

Tess laughed. "Deal."

Claudia rolled her eyes and laughed. She knew exactly what Sonny wanted to Tess to do. He was always trying to beat Maximus and it never happened. He knew Tess would totally distract him.

Tess texted Sonny an email address. "Have them email the drug test results to Spinelli. He has a good friend who does medical research. She might be able to help."

She started to walk upstairs. "Oh, by the way, stock up on orange soda and barbecue chips. It's Spinelli's favorite mind food."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Dante strolled through the estate talking. The fresh air did feel really good and Liz was starting to feel more like herself.

Her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. "Tess?"

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hi! It's so good to hear from you."

"I'm in Port Charles visiting. I wanted to know if I could come by and see you tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "I would love that."

"I'll be there around 3?"

"Sounds good."

Liz hung up the phone. She was really excited to see Tess. She really enjoyed her company and had missed her.

"Sounds like you have plans for tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "Don't think that I'm going to get rid of you just because I get a visitor."

Dante smiled. "I'll come by after work."

Liz was thankful for Dante. Since he had shown up, she had felt normal and even smiled again. He was being a very good friend to her and she really appreciated it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Dante sleeping on the floor and slowly shut her eyes again. Why couldn't she just put Jason out of her mind? Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face. She cried softly. She felt so guilty. She hadn't visited him. She knew she had every right to avoid Jason but he was still her husband.

She got out of bed and went over to the window. She wondered what Jason was doing right now. Was he scared? Was he tired? Did he miss her? She shook off the thoughts and jumped when she felt Dante's hand touch her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep?" He said softly.

"No." She said wiping her face.

"Come here." He took her into his arms and let her cry.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "When we went to lunch the other day, I saw Jason with his arm around a girl with long dark hair. And I just can't stop thinking about that and seeing him in bed with her."

Dante wanted to kill Jason for hurting her. He wasn't sure if Jason was guilty or not, he just knew that regardless Liz was hurting badly and he hated to see her sad. After a few minutes, he walked her over to the bed and tucked her back in. She grabbed his hand. "Thank you." She said softly. He laid back down on the floor and listened to her breathing. He soon heard it deepen and he knew she was sleeping. Part of him wanted Jason to be guilty so that eventually she might give him a chance. But, the other part of him realized that Liz was in love with Jason. And bottom line, he just wanted her to be happy; even if that meant he couldn't have her. He would never take advantage of her anyway. She needed a friend and he was going to be a good one for her.

Dante got up early and left before Liz got up. Not early enough that Skye hadn't spotted their sleeping arrangement, but she held back on confronting Liz about it because she was so upset. However, she was worried that they were getting way to close.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye brought up the breakfast and sat it on Liz's dresser. Liz walked out of the bathroom and looked at her mother.

"I thought you'd be hungry."

Liz sat down and started brushing her hair. Skye stopped her and took the brush and continued where Liz had left off.

"I love you Mija."

"I know. I love you too."

"Do you need anything?"

"No. I'll be fine." She closed her eyes as the brush massaged her scalp.

"Your father thinks you're mad at him."

Liz sighed. "I'm mad at the world right now."

Skye stopped brushing and walked towards the door. "Your father and I will stand by you no matter what."

Liz looked up and gave her a sad smile. "Thanks."

She watched her mother walk out the door and then got dressed. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked downstairs. "I'll be back." She said to her mother. "I'm taking Carlos with me."

The guard nodded and followed her outside. She slipped into her Audi and waited for Carlos to buckle up. She put the car in first gear and headed to the police station.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Morgan." The guard said opening the jail cell. "You have a visitor."

The guard handcuffed him and walked him into the interrogation room and then cuffed him to the desk.

The door opened up and his eyes grew wide. "Elizabeth."

She almost gasped when she saw him. He looked really tired and his face was scruffy. But, his blue eyes seemed to come to life the minute she looked into his eyes.

He studied her like he was trying to memorize her entire body. He had missed seeing her and ached to touch her.

Liz slowly sat in the chair across from him.

"I can't believe you're here."

She sighed. "I want an annulment." Liz knew that was extreme but nothing about this marriage had been easy. Jason scared her because she had run from love ever since she was beaten. She avoided men because she was intimidated by them and then she was forced into a marriage where for most of it, he didn't want her. Until recently, she had given Jason so many chances. She forgave his insolent behavior and swallowed her anger trying to make things work; trying to be the dutiful wife. It had been very one sided. She was tired of all the drama.

Jason swallowed hard as tears filled his eyes. "You don't mean that."

"I do. You betrayed me Jason. I was willing to give myself to you and you cheated on me and got someone pregnant."

Jason clenched his teeth. "I did not sleep with that woman."

"How do you know? Did you get your memory back? I saw you at the Metro Court with her."

Jason frantically thought back. "I'm not sure what you are talking about. Please listen to me. This was a set up. I was drugged."

"Drugged or not, she's pregnant Jason, which means you slept with her prior to that."

Jason hit his hand on the table. "Dammit Liz, I never cheated on you. She's lying. I know I treated you badly at first, but we got past that and I wanted to be with you. I would do anything for you."

The words stung her and she physically pulled back. The tears filled up her eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because…I…."

Liz stood up to leave.

"Because I love you dammit. Please don't do this."

Liz looked up at him. "I need more than that Jason. I need answers."

Jason sighed. "I don't have them right now. Can you please just give me a chance to prove my innocence? Please don't do anything drastic. We've come so far. And if for some reason I have to go away for a long time, I'll agree to the annulment. I want you to be happy." It was so hard for him to say that last part. He couldn't imagine ever letting her go.

Liz started to cry. She wanted it to all be a lie so badly. But she was so scared that it would totally crush her if it was not.

Jason watched her face. He knew she was conflicted. "Liz?"

She took a few deep breaths and wiped her face. "Okay." She said so quietly he barely heard her.

Liz bit her lip and ran out of the room. She had already given him so many other chances. She hoped that she wasn't being a fool.


	19. Chapter 19 - Revelations

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. **Guest** – I get what you are saying, but I'm not going to write Liz the same way every story. And she is not her mother. Skye grew into a strong woman. Liz will too. Not everyone is strong after being beaten the way she was. Her parents sheltered her and babied her and now she needs to learn. I have other stories where Liz is the one begging for forgiveness from Jason. It does goes both ways. It's funny cause in other fanfics where Lucky is cheating on Liz or doing something bad to Liz when they are married and Jason stays with her, there are no complaints (and a lot of time they sleep in the same bed). Everyone cheers them on. Dante is being a friend. When or if he steps over the line, then I can see people getting upset. Anyway, thanks for the feedback. Whether we agree or not, I do want to hear everyone's opinion!

**CandyHearts22 - ** I've read a couple of stories where Dante/Liz were good together. Lol Sorry for making you all squishy. But, I like angst. **Virgy15 **– You totally made me laugh!

Thanks to everyone who said that they are enjoying it and Tess! And **silvermaj – **You totally get where I'm coming from!

Chapter 19 - Revelations

Liz went back home and went up to her room. She was getting sick of being there. All she did was cry.

Skye stood outside her door and could hear her sobbing. She knocked and when Liz didn't answer she slowly opened the door.

Liz was lying on the bed in a ball. Skye went over to her and Liz threw herself into her mother's arms.

"I went to see him."

Skye was shocked. "And I take it that it didn't go well?"

"He told me that he loved me."

Skye rubbed her back softly. "Is that what upset you?"

"Everything about this upsets me."

"Mija, you don't know that he did anything."

Liz sat up. "Mom, you believe him?"

Skye stood up. "The way it was explained to me, there is a good chance that it was a setup."

"I don't believe this."

"I'm sorry. I still will have your back, but I think you need to seriously consider that maybe Jason is innocent."

Liz was exhausted. "I agreed to give him a chance to get some answers."

"Good."

"I just want to be alone for a while okay?" She said closing her eyes.

Skye sadly walked out of the room and shut the door. She was at least glad they had the conversation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess showed up at 3:00 as planned. Skye led her up to the room. "She's been in there all day. I don't know if she'll answer."

Tess took a deep breath and knocked and knocked and knocked.

"What do….." Liz said flinging the door open. "Tess." She said before throwing her arms around her.

"What were you going to say?"

Liz smirked. "Come in."

"How are you?"

"I've officially lost it."

Tess laughed. "Welcome to the club."

"I'm miserable and I don't know what to do about it."

Tess hugged her again. "Relax, I'm on it."

Liz pulled back. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me, I'm going to get down to the bottom of this mess."

"I'm scared to ask what you mean by that."

"Don't worry about it. In the meantime, I have a surprise for you."

On cue, there was a knock on the door. Tess walked over and opened it up.

John walked in. "Hey beautiful." He said grinning.

Liz got up and hugged him as John spun her around.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer you up."

Liz sighed. "I don't know if that is possible."

John grinned. "You gotta have more faith in me and my magic hands."

Liz lifted her eyebrow and they all laughed.

"Come on." Tess said leading them all downstairs to the sitting room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John took a seat at the baby grand and Liz and Tess sat on the couch. He started playing and instantly Liz closed her eyes and got lost in the music. Dante came in about 10 minutes later and stood off to the side.

Dante watched her react to the music and he couldn't help but want her. He really hadn't intended on falling for her but she had drawn him in little by little. It wasn't even that she was beautiful. She had to be one of the most wonderful women that he'd ever met. Tess watched him carefully not sure what to think as she could tell Dante had a crush on Liz. He saw Tess glance over at him and he snapped out of it. He realized that he needed to be more careful.

Liz was in heaven. The music was so uplifting and made her want to laugh. It was if joy danced off the keys. It was just what she needed. And when Johnny finished playing, she jumped up clapping and ran over to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Your magic hands did the trick."

Tess grinned. "Mission accomplished." She said under her breath.

They all ate together and then Tess and John got up to leave. Liz pulled John aside to talk to him and Skye faced Dante.

"I know you have a thing for my daughter." Skye said quietly.

Dante looked away. "We're just friends."

"You seem like a really nice guy, but she loves Jason."

Dante glared at her. "I am aware of that, but he doesn't deserve her."

"That's not for you to say. Be careful. She needs you as a friend right now. Don't cross the line."

Dante didn't reply. He knew she was right and truly he was not going to cross the line. He just needed to find a way to let her go.

"Tell Liz I'll call her tomorrow." Dante said slipping out the door.

Tess and Johnny said their goodbyes and Skye gushed about John to Liz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When John and Tess got back to Claudia's, Spinelli was waiting in the living room with Sonny and Claudia.

"Temptress." He said giving her a hug.

"What do you have for me?"

Spinelli laid down a rather large file on the table.

"Well, here is a list of 8 men that the Duplicitous one cohabitated with and then bled dry. She did 2 years in prison for robbery. Her medical records are in there which indicate that she is unable to procreate."

Tess grinned.

"She has a rap sheet that would indicate sociopathic tendencies as well as a severe case of nymphomania. There are also some notes taken by her prison psychologists and her juvy records. I also have her last 5 residences, who she voted for in the last election, and an interesting connection to the district attorney."

Sonny looked over at Spinelli with his mouth open.

"She is also shacking up with someone named Logan Hayes and they are currently residing at Kelly's, which is also a restaurant."

Tess laughed. "Looks like someone's making some phone calls."

Sonny looked defeated. "Fine. Give me the information."

"I'll tell you what, I'll still help you with your poker game."

"Why would you do that? You won fair and square."

"Let's just call it a Spinelli insurance waiver."

John laughed. He could already tell that trying to understand Spinelli speak was getting on Sonny's last nerve. He figured this living arrangement was not going to end well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli left to go meet his research friend Ellie. A few hours later, Tess got a text. "Go to Jake's alone. The duplicitous one is there."

She smiled and looked up at John. "I have to get dressed and go out."

John frowned. "Where?"

"Some place called Jakes."

"There is no way in hell you're going to a bar alone."

"Oh come on. Sam's there. I need to befriend that bitch so I can bring her down."

John smiled. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Sonny walked into the living room. "You're not going anywhere without a guard."

Tess frowned. "You can't ruin my cover."

"You won't even know he's there."

Sonny picked up his phone. "Cooper, I need you to come over to Claudia's. You're escorting a friend to Jake's." He looked back at Tess. "Cooper is new, so no one will know who he is."

Tess rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'm going to go change."


	20. Chapter 20 – The Meetup

A/N – Thanks for the reviews **Guest – **Liked your assessment. Everyone else was talking and sharing information so they came to the conclusion that he was being setup. I purposely had her lock herself in her room and cut herself off. And the information she did have wasn't favorable. Even during the mom talk there were no details shared. She's still in the dark but she did tell Jason she'll give him a chance. Now, she'll get more information and she'll realize her mistake. Happy Reading!

**Butterflyliz** – Dante really hasn't done anything wrong. Skye can just tell he likes her married daughter.

**Silvermaj** – lol liked your mankind statement. I agree.

Chapter 20 – The Meetup

Liz called Dante and he came back over to hang out.

"Look, you need to get out and have a little fun. Why don't we go get a drink somewhere?"

Liz frowned. "I don't know if I'm ready to face the world yet."

"Come on. I'll be right there with you. It will be fun. We'll go to Jakes and play some pool."

"You mean get your ass kicked."

Dante laughed. "Okay, I'm willing to take one for the team. Go put on something comfortable. I'll wait for you downstairs."

He started walking out the door.

"I didn't say yes." She yelled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you". He said walking out the door.

She smiled and ran over to her closet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Cooper walked into the living room. Sonny acknowledged him and John just glared.

"Don't you have older guards?" John whispered to Sonny who laughed.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. She can barely take her eyes off of you."

Tess came down the stairs. She had on skin tight jeans, and a off the shoulder black top which barely skimmed the top of her pants, and heels.

John and Cooper were clearly taken by her appearance.

"You must be Cooper, nice to meet you."

Cooper smiled and held out his hand. John watched as Tess shook his hand and then grabbed her purse.

"Let's go."

Tess looked around Jakes. It was her kind of place. Coleman immediately was by her side as she slipped onto a bar stool.

"And what can I get you beautiful lady?" He said smiling.

"A beer." She said smiling back.

"The flower's a nice touch." Coleman said looking up at her hair.

Tess smiled.

She spun around on her stool and immediately spotted Sam at the pool table. She watched her carefully and Sam eventually sat next to her and ordered a beer.

"Woman after my own heart." Tess said still looking towards the pool table.

"Excuse me?" Sam said looking at the woman.

"I saw what you did, nicely played." She said turning and winking at Sam.

Sam smiled. "Putty in my hands."

"Want to tag team and really win some money?"

Sam took a swig of the beer and smiled. "My name is Sam."

"I'm Tess."

"So, you're good at playing pool?"

"Very. I'm an even better distraction. Want a shot?"

Sam nodded.

"Coleman, two shots of tequila please."

The women downed the shots and laughed.

Sam grinned. "Let's go."

They walked over to the pool table and immediately a few guys walked towards them.

Tess pretended to suck and the two men ate it up. They challenged them and the girls ended up winning 400 bucks. They laughed and sat down at a table. Tess looked up as Liz and Dante walked in. She looked over at Cooper and he immediately intercepted them and told Liz to pretend she didn't know Tess. Fortunately, Sam's back was to them.

"So Sam, how long have you lived here?"

"Oh, for a little over a year."

"I move around a lot. I'm not sure where I'm going to end up next."

"Is it because of your job?"

"Nothing exciting like that. I just tend to get into trouble… a lot." Tess said smiling.

Sam laughed. "I know how that feels."

Tess leaned closer. "I know this might not be any of my business, but why is that chick staring daggers at you?"

Sam turned around. She saw Liz and smiled.

"Because I fucked her husband and she walked in on it."

Tess tried to look surprised. "Was he hot?"

Sam grinned. "Very."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante looked over at Liz. "We can go. I'm sorry I dragged you out here. I just thought it would be good to get out and relax."

"You had no way of knowing that she'd be here. I'm fine. I'm going to go use the bathroom."

Liz walked down a hallway.

"She's going to the bathroom." Tess said. "Now is your chance to rub it in."

Sam smiled. "I like the way you think."

"I'll go in first and then wait a minute and then come in."

Sam nodded.

Tess walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tess said. "Sam is on her way in here and this is how it's going to go down. I'm going to defend her and then you smack me."

"I can't smack you."

"Oh don't worry, you'll want to."

Before she could explain, Sam walked inside. Tess was putting on lipstick and Liz was washing her hands.

"Well, look who it is. I figured you would still be at home licking your wounds." Sam said walking towards Liz.

"Get away from me Sam."

"Aww is someone holding a grudge? Jason has needs and clearly you weren't meeting them."

Tess laughed.

"Get out of my way you bitch." Liz said trying to push past Sam.

Sam shoved her backwards. "Make me."

Liz hit the wall and she didn't move. She wanted to punch Sam in the face but that's not what Tess asked her to do.

"I didn't think you had the guts. Jason was right about you. You are frigid and pitiful." Sam said smirking.

Liz wanted to strangle her.

Tess smiled and looked over at Liz. "To bad you didn't come into your bedroom a few minutes earlier when he was moaning Sam's name."

Liz smacked Tess. Tess grabbed her face. "You bitch." She said lunging towards Liz.

Hearing the commotion from outside, Dante came running through the door and grabbed Tess before she could do any damage. He stepped in front of Liz and yelled at them to get out.

Tess and Sam went back into the bar and Dante turned towards Liz. "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"What happened?"

To his surprise, Liz smiled. "Tess wanted me to smack her, so I did. I think I know what she's up to now. Let's go before we blow her cover."

Dante had no idea what Liz was talking about but he led her to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess continued to drink and bond with Sam. She watched John walk in and take a seat and smiled.

John watched Sam and Tess rip off some more men and then sit down at a table and do more shots. He was going stir crazy at Sonny's and he had to make sure she was okay. John knew that Tess could handle herself, but he still knew that underneath all her bravado, she was fragile.

"Hey, give me your number."

"Are you heading out already?" Sam asked.

"No, but I see someone over there I really want to get to know." She said smiling at John who returned it.

Sam giggled. "He is hot."

Tess programmed her number into her phone. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Sam smiled. "Later."

Tess sauntered over to John and pretended to pick him up.

Coleman walked by.

"Coleman, I need some keys."

Coleman smiled and went into his pocket. "Room 4."

Tess put some money in his pocket. "Thanks honey." She said smiling up at him.

"Room 4?" John asked.

"Come with me."

Tess led him to the back and turned and winked at Sam before she took him upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21 – More Proof

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! If you sign in as guest to review, can you please put something unique or change the name a little so I can distinguish between multiple guests. Thanks!

**Kikimoo** – Agreed **Virgy15** – There will be more on that later! **Butterflyliz **– Completely understand! A few people asked if Liz was worried. I did show her being worried. Anyway, here's some more. **Liasonisthebomb – **There's a huge difference between her going along with Tess at Jakes and seeing your husband in bed with another woman (who you saw him with at a hotel earlier).

I'm posting a new fic today called Moving Targets

Chapter 21 – More Proof

The next day Liz waited until noon before she finally got pissed off and called Tess.

"Hello?" Tess said groggily.

"Are you seriously still sleeping?"

"I think I'm still drunk." Tess said falling back onto the pillow.

Liz giggled. "You need to get over to my house right away. I'll feed you. But please hurry."

Tess made a noise and then looked over at John who was now staring at her and playing with her breasts. She smirked at him. "Give me an hour." She said hanging up the phone and jumping on top of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz threw open the door. "Finally. You're late." She said to Tess who was wearing very dark sunglasses.

"I had to drop John off."

They went up to Liz's room. "Spill it." Liz said plopping onto the bed."

"Sonny and Johnny explained to me everything that happened and Sam's story reeked. So, I called in some favors and he did some investigating. She's pretty vile. Some of the things she's done made my skin crawl. I decided to befriend her and try to get some information out of her. I went to Jake's and convinced her to be my new bestie. I videotaped the whole thing."

"Where was the video?"

"In the flower."

Liz nodded. She thought for a moment and grew quiet. "So, you think that Jason is innocent?"

"Yes. I do."

Liz fell all the way back onto the bed. "Can you please explain to me why? This is such a complete mess."

Tess studied her for a moment. In so many ways Liz was so young. But she knew about what fear of intimacy could do to a person. Part of the reason she liked being friends with her was because when she looked into Liz's eyes, she saw a part of herself that she hadn't seen for a really long time. She felt a need to protect the other woman.

"First, I would like to point out something big."

"What's that, how I'm a complete idiot?"

"I have proof that Sam can't have children."

Liz sat up. "What!"

"Not only did Sam drink like a fish all night, but I have medical records that indicate that she had a hysterectomy due to HPV. I'm trying to befriend her so I can get her to admit what she's done."

"Tess, I don't know if this is a good idea. I really don't want you to get hurt."

Tess smiled. "It's okay. Cooper is watching me and I promise I won't take any big chances. I just want you to be happy and to get your life back."

Liz's eyes filled up with tears. "I didn't believe him."

"He understands why."

"There's a trial tomorrow where he has to enter a plea." Liz said nervously twisting her hands together.

"Then we're just going to have to do the best we can to find some more evidence before then."

Tess started to tell her more, when they were interrupted by a loud commotion downstairs. They jumped up and opened the door.

"I am here to see the Temptress."

"How dare you barge into my house." Lorenzo yelled. "Who are you and who sent you?"

"I am Damien Spinelli aka The Jackal or Ace of Cyberspace. I need to get this information to the Temptress right away."

"There is no temptress in my house." Lorenzo said loudly.

Skye gave Lorenzo a look like he better take that back.

Tess rushed down the stairs. "It's okay. He's with me."

"Temptress, thank God you have rescued me from the Dark ones evil clutches."

Liz laughed. "Spinelli is it? I'm Elizabeth."

"Ah Fair Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Liz shook his hand. "The Dark one over there is my over protective father."

Spinelli blushed. "Sorry, Dark…. I mean Mr. Alcazar sir."

Lorenzo looked over at Skye who was trying not to laugh.

Dante walked in and joined the group.

"This is Huntress…..I mean Ellie." Spinelli said pushing Ellie forward.

"Hello Ellie." Liz said smiling.

"Huntress is a comic book thing." She said trying to explain.

"So, what did you find?" Tess said sitting on the couch.

"Temptress," Ellie said pausing. "I don't think that I know your actual name."

Tess smiled. "Tess."

"Tess, Mr. Morgan's blood work was rather peculiar and a formidable challenge. There was some kind of agent that masked the identity of the other cocktail of drugs that were unscrupulously put into his drug stream. I was able to isolate the agent and then create a serum to counteract it, thus allowing me to identify the mystery drug."

Liz looked at Tess. "Did you get that?"

Tess laughed. "Go on Ellie."

"Bottom line, he was given a very high dose of a date rape drug."

"Is this enough to get the charges dropped?" Liz asked. She really didn't want Jason to have to stay in jail a second longer than he already had.

Spinelli sighed. "There's still the dead man. Yes we can prove that the duplicitous one is not with child and that Stone Cold was drugged, but we still have no inkling how the cadaverous one met his untimely death."

"Stone Cold?" Liz said confused.

"Sorry. Mr. Morgan looked really scary on CNN so that is what I call him."

Lorenzo smirked. "I thought they didn't find gun residue on Morgan's hand."

"While that is true Vigilant one, there is no guarantee that it will be enough."

"What do we do now?" Liz asked.

Tess's phone vibrated. She looked down at the text. "Sam wants me to meet her at some place called Kelly's. I think she mentioned that she had a room there."

Cooper stepped forward. "I'll take you there."

Tess smiled. "Thanks Coop."

"Put this in your purse, it will record everything." Spinelli said handing her a small part that looked like a battery.

"Wish me luck." Tess said following Cooper out the room.

"Be careful." Liz yelled. She was almost overwhelmed by all of the information and horrified with it at the same time. She didn't believe in him and she didn't know if she could fix it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess walked into Jakes and immediately saw Sam and Logan.

"Sam, hello." She said smiling.

Logan stood up. He was already enthralled by her.

"Logan." He said shaking her hand.

"Tess."

Sam smiled. "Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem, what's up?"

"Well, we have a proposition for you."

Tess made a wicked face. "Okay."

A waitress interrupted them to take their order. Tess saw Cooper slip up the back stairs.

"I'll have an iced tea please." Tess said smiling.

Logan and Sam ordered a hamburger. Sam waited for the waitress to leave and turned back to Tess.

"We want to pull a scam on Sonny Corinthos."

"Is he….." Tess's voice trailed off.

Sam smiled. "Yes. He's a mob boss and coffee importer."

"I do like the dangerous types. What exactly do you have in mind?"

"We want you to approach him and flirt with him."

"Well that's easy. What else?"

Sam leaned in closer. "Slip a little something in his drink and slip into his bed."

"And?"

"And when he wakes up, I'm sure he'll be willing to pay you a hefty sum to go away."

Tess pretended to think about it. "You sure he won't kill me?"

Sam sipped her drink and shook her head no. "Absolutely not."

Tess looked at her warily. "So, I take it that you want to split the pot?"

Sam nodded. "Yup. 50/50."

"But, I'm doing all the work."

"Logan will take the pictures and we'll make sure they are sent to Mr. Corinthos the next day. Look, sometimes one person does more than the other. But, we always split the pot evenly. It balances out in the end."

Tess nodded. She saw Cooper slip down the stairs and out the back. "Alright, I'm in. When do we do it?"

"Tomorrow night."

Tess stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow night then. Text me the details."


	22. Chapter 22 - CheckMate

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Liason102 asked for a bonus chapter so here it is.

Someone asked why Sam is not in jail. She wasn't charged because the cops are blaming it all on Jason like they usually do. They finally think they have an excuse to put him away. They are the typical stupid PCPD.

Chapter 22 - Checkmate

Tess smiled and ran back to the car. Cooper was smiling too. "I got a flash drive. Let's get this to Spinelli to see what he can find."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They went back to Claudia's house. Tess called Liz from the car and asked her to come over. She looked down at her phone at the text from Sam. "Gotcha." She said smiling.

She walked into the house and kissed John.

"What's that for?"

"Victory."

Liz arrived with Dante a few minutes later. She explained about the flash drive and Spinelli started going through it.

"Ewww, my eyes." Spinelli said, gagging over some naked pictures of Sam.

Tess turned to Sonny. "Sam and Logan want me to seduce you, drug you, and slip into bed with you tomorrow night."

Claudia spit out her drink which made John start laughing.

"Are you supposed to be at the Metro Court tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I have a business meeting at 8:00."

"What should we do?"

"I have a friend at the precinct. I think we should get him involved. Maybe he can arrest them for conspiracy or something." Dante said.

"Call him up." Tess said.

Dante stepped out of the room and made the call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie walked into Claudia's with his partner. "Dante, what's up?"

"We need your help."

Ronnie shook his head. "Is this about Jason? Because that's a slam dunk. We finally got him."

Tess walked over to Ronnie and held out her hand. Ronnie paused for a moment and then shook it.

He looked at his partner and then back at the beautiful woman.

"I'm Tess." She said smiling demurely. "Thanks for coming out here to help us. I have something I want you to listen to."

"Sure." Ronnie said smiling at her. She was the hottest piece of ass he'd seen in months.

Tess played the audio for the detective who listened closely. And then she showed him the text.

"So, this is supposed to go down tomorrow night?"

"Yes, and we have other proof that shows that Sam has been lying which will be entered as evidence tomorrow at the hearing."

"Can you arrest them based on the information you've heard?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

Spinelli went through all the files and finally found a video.

"I think I've got something." He shook his head. "What idiot saves evidence like this?" He muttered.

They all gathered around his computer screen. It was the missing surveillance video. It showed Jason staggering into the house alone. He holds his head on the way to the staircase and starts to stumble. Logan and Sam come out of nowhere and help him upstairs. They barely get him into the bedroom when some man comes through the door.

Sam comes out onto the landing and argues with him. The man runs up the stairs and grabs Sam. Logan pushes him away and the man pulls out a gun. Logan ducks into the room as Sam and the man are facing off. Logan jumps out of the room and shoots the man who then falls down. They wrap him in a throw rug and drag him into the bedroom.

"Well I'll be damned." Ronnie said.

Liz's knees buckled and Dante picked her up and put her on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

Claudia hobbled over to Liz and sat down next to her. "Do you want some water?"

Liz shakes her head as the tears poured down her face. "I don't know how I am going to face him."

"You will be there tomorrow in court and you will stand by him. That's the best that you can do." Claudia said softly.

Liz nodded her head.

Ronnie and his partner headed for Kelly's diner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie knocked on the apartment door. "I know you're in there."

Sam came to the door and flung it open. "What the hell do you want?"

"Sam McCall and Logan Hayes, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit extortion."

Ronnie and his partner handcuffed them. He read them their rights with a smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was still at the house and everyone was celebrating. Spinelli had already given Diane all the evidence and Jason was notified about what happened from Ronnie.

"I can't thank you enough Tess and Spinelli. All of you were so great." Liz said.

Sonny gave her a big hug. "I just hope that you and Jason can work this out."

"You want to stay here tonight?" Claudia asked.

"No, I'm actually going home. Johnny should be here any minute."

Sonny looked a bit worried. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny drove Liz back to the house.

"All the furniture in the bedroom has been replaced. I really didn't think you wanted the memories. Even the carpet has been changed."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. I was a little worried about it."

"Claudia helped me."

"I will definitely have to thank her tomorrow."

They walked into the house and Liz looked around. There was nothing out of place. She briefly flashed back to that night and shuddered. Johnny saw her hesitation and walked up behind her.

"Come on." He said leading her upstairs to the bedroom.

She paused right before she got to the door and then tentatively walked inside.

Liz grinned. The furniture was beautiful. "I love it." She said to Johnny.

"Good."

"Will you stay inside the house with me tonight?"

Johnny said. "Whatever you need, I can sleep on the couch or in the guest room."

"The guest room please." She didn't want him to be too far. That night was haunting her.

Johnny excused himself and locked down the house. There were several guards lining the property. He wasn't taking any chances.

When he came back upstairs her door was shut. He knocked. "You okay?"

She opened it and looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"Good night."

She shut the door. She almost locked it but she knew if something did go wrong, she wanted Johnny to be able to access her room quickly.

Liz changed and got into the new bed. She got comfortable and thought about the fact that Jason would be back home the next day. She cried softly and then fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23 – Free at Last!

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Lots of feelings on whether or not Jason should be really angry or not. You won't find out until next chapter.

Chapter 23 – Free at Last!

The next morning Liz got up and got showered. She put on a blue suit and heels and put her hair in a bun. She opened the door and smelled bacon.

She smiled and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"What are you up to?" She said smiling at her mom.

"Johnny let me in. I'm riding to the court with you. Your father will meet us there. I just thought you should eat something before you go."

"Thanks for everything mom. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to get along with since all of this happened."

"I understand. You lost the man you love albeit temporarily."

Liz sat down and they ate. "I hope he can forgive me. I should have asked Johnny for the details and I didn't. Instead I ran away from him. I feel like a coward."

"He loves you."

Liz blushed. "I still can't believe that."

Skye smiled. "I believe it."

They finished eating and Johnny came to get them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"All rise…" The baliff bellowed.

Liz stood up briefly and then sat down. Jason had not turned around and was focused on the judge.

Sam and Logan were led into court in handcuffs and they sat on the other side of the courtroom.

Diane immediately spoke up and asked for a dismissal.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "This is supposed to be an arraignment."

"Your honor, several pieces of evidence have come to light which totally exonerates my client."

"Or have gone missing." Alexis muttered under her breath. "You're honor this is highly irregular.

The judge grew frustrated. "Ms. Miller need I remind you that we are here to establish a plea?"

"Your honor, my client has spent 6 days in jail for a crime he didn't commit. He was drugged and duped by Sam McCall and Logan Hayes and framed for murder. I have evidence including a video tape of that night which clearly shows what transpired. It is a waste of the courts time to pursue a case that clearly will be dismissed. If you are not willing to review said evidence at this point, can you at least grant the defendant bail?"

The judge cleared his throat, clearly exasperated.

"Your honor," Ronnie called out, "may I speak?"

"State your name please."

"I'm Ronnie Dimestico. I'm a detective for the PCPD."

"Go on."

"I have reviewed all the evidence and Ms. Miller is correct. The real perpetrators are sitting right here. We have them on tape committing the crimes and we have audio of them plotting against the defendant and Sonny Corinthos to take them for all the money they could."

"Ms. Miller and Ms. Davis, I'd like to see you in my chambers immediately."

Jason turned his head and looked around. He finally made eye contact with Liz. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Sam yelled out to them.

"You think you've won don't you? I hate all of you people; especially you." She said looking at Tess who smiled and waved.

"I think orange is going to look great on you." Tess said smugly. "And please stop looking at me. I feel like I need to go home and take another shower."

"I'm going to beat these charges and then I swear to God I will make you all pay."

Liz stood up and walked over to her. "Oh shut up you stupid slut. I'm so sick of your crap. You almost ruined my life with your lies. I hope you rot in jail."

Jason turned to look at them.

Sam laughed. "It kills you that I slept with him, doesn't it?"

Liz smacked her hard. Sam's head snapped back and tears sprung into her eyes. "You are nothing but a lying filthy whore."

Jason smirked and then turned back to look at the judge who had just stepped out of his office.

"You're going to pay for that with your life you frigid little bitch."

"Ms. McCall, I would suggest that you close that mouth of yours before you stick your foot further in it."

Everyone sat back down and Alexis and Diane took their places.

"Detective Dimestico, who was the man killed in the video?"

"Your honor, he was another victim of the two suspects. He tracked them here and was following them."

The judge shook his head. "Mr. Morgan, please stand up."

Jason stood up. His hands were cuffed.

"In light of the overwhelming evidence presented to me today, all charges are dismissed. You are a free man. Please undo his restraints." He said lowering his gavel.

Jason sighed as Sonny patted him on the back. Diane gave him a hug and everyone celebrated.

They dragged a screaming Sam from the courtroom. Liz's eyes never left Jason. An officer undid the restraints and he turned around and looked at her. A tear fell down her cheek as she tried to smile.

He walked towards her and stopped in front of her. "Hi."

She wiped the tear away. "Hi."

He reached for her hand and she took his. "Let's get out of here." He said softly.

Johnny led them to the car and they got inside. They drove for a few minutes in complete silence.

"Are you going to speak to me?" Liz said softly.

Jason sighed. "We will talk in private when we get home." He had a lot of things to say and he really didn't want Johnny to hear it.

Sonny called and told them to head to his house so Johnny changed directions. Jason wasn't really happy about it but he knew he couldn't get out of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They arrived at Sonny's and everyone was there. They had already started celebrating.

Tess walked up to them. "Glad you're back."

Jason smiled and hugged her. "Thanks. I've been told you had a big part in that."

"It was a pleasure bringing that bitch down." Tess grabbed Spinelli. "Jason, this is Damian Spinelli, he's the real hero."

Jason shook Spinelli's hand. "Thank you."

"Stone Cold, it was a pleasure freeing you from the evil chains procured by the Duplicitous one and her spineless minion."

Jason looked at Tess and then back at Spinelli. "Was that English?"

Liz giggled. "Spinelli has nicknames for everyone."

"What's yours?" Jason asked.

"I'm Fair Elizabeth and Tess is Temptress."

"And Sonny?"

Spinelli spoke very quietly. "Godfather. But to his face, it's Mr. Sir."

Jason smirked. "Good to know."

Sonny motioned for Jason to join him and Liz was left with Tess and Spinelli.

"We're going back tomorrow." Tess said quietly.

"Already?" Liz was really disappointed. She loved having Tess around.

"My job is done here." She said laughing. "No really, John was summoned to play for some charity event. Besides, I have a few auditions that I need to go on."

Liz hugged her. "I can't thank you enough."

John walked over.

"I'm going to miss you too."

John gave her a hug. "Promise me you'll come see me play again."

"Of course I will. I'm a groupie now." She said smiling.

"Spinelli." Sonny yelled.

Spinelli quickly made his way over to Sonny, Jason, and Johnny.

"Yes, Mr. Sir."

"We were wondering if you'd like a job."

"A job?"

"Yes. We really could use someone with your computer skills. You'd be paid well and for now, you can live in the cottage behind my house." Sonny said.

"I don't know what to say."

"Of course you would get free orange soda and chips."

Spinelli smiled. "I would be honored to work for you."

"Great. You just tell Max what you need and he'll handle it."

"So Spinelli, does Johnny have a nickname? I was thinking Evil Leprechaun."

Johnny glared at Jason and Sonny chuckled.

Lorenzo, Skye, and Dante walked in. Jason walked over and greeted them.

"Glad you are home." Skye said giving him a hug.

"Me too." He said smiling

Jason walked over to Dante and shook his hand. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my wife."

Dante nodded. "Welcome back."

Spinelli pulled Liz aside. "I have one more gift for you fair Elizabeth."

"What's that?"

He handed her a piece of paper. It was a doctor's report.

"The Duplicitous one was escorted to the hospital by the police that night to make sure that her nether regions were unharmed. She had ingested a smaller amount of the same drug that Jason had."

"Go on."

"Read it."

Liz read it and gasped. It said that the DNA procured from the rape kit was not a match for Jason. "Oh my God, they didn't sleep together."

Spinelli smiled. "I thought that would bring some peace, Fair one."

Liz hugged Spinelli tightly. "Thank you so much." She said trying not to cry.

Spinelli blushed and then grinned before running off.

They all hung out for another hour and then Jason and Liz excused themselves and went home.


	24. Chapter 24 - Home

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Blackberry and Guest – She didn't need the piece of paper. Spinelli came to her but damn, I'd be relieved to know that skank didn't rape my man. lol I wouldn't have just blindly believed his word that nothing happened when he was drugged and didn't remember. It certainly is something that Sam would do. Spinelli just thought it would be nice that she know the entire truth. (And just a note - I'm not mad re: the comments at all :)

I know I'll probably get complaints about the chapter but… Here it is Virgy15 asked for another one.

Chapter 24 - Home

They walked into the dark house. Jason turned the lights on and they sat on the couch.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I should have tried to find out the truth and I didn't."

He shook his head. "Stop. Just listen to me okay?" Jason paused and collected his thoughts. "I've been practicing this speech for 3 days."

Liz put her hand over his.

"From the minute I saw your face in that church, I knew I was in trouble. There was just something about your eyes and your smile that lit up the room. I fought it with everything within me. And when you stood up to me, I knew I was a goner."

Liz's eyes started to tear. She couldn't handle all the nice things he was saying.

"I understand why you didn't trust me. I know it looked bad. Did it hurt that you thought I'd cheat on you and that you didn't come to see me? Yes, it did. I was angry that I couldn't get to you and explain. I was angry that bitch interfered in our life when we finally had made progress. I was angry because I felt helpless and I hated that you shut yourself off." He saw the deep regret in her eyes. "But, several days of being nice to you doesn't undo everything else that I did. We both have done things to hurt each other. When I told you that I was in love with you, I meant it. I love you so much it physically hurt me to be away from you and think that I had lost you."

Liz tried to fight back the tears. "When I saw her in our bed with you it felt like a knife was plunged into my heart. And then, when she said she was pregnant, it just about killed me. Knowing that it's a possibility that I can't give you a child, and then having her throw it in my face that she gave you one…." Liz took a deep breath. "I couldn't even admit to myself until that happened that not having children even bothered me. I ran, Jason. You were the only person that I've ever trusted with my heart. It just hurt so bad that instead of trying to find out your side of the story, I let my insecurities get the best of me. I believed what I saw instead of believing in you."

Liz wiped her face and took a deep breath. "Will you give me another chance to prove to you that I will never do that again? Trust is really hard for me. But, I'm done running. I don't want to live like that anymore. I have been hiding for so long. I'm even willing to get help. I'll do anything." She pleaded.

"Living without you is really not an option for me." Jason said as his eyes filled with tears. He couldn't hold back any longer and he grabbed her face and brushed his lips against hers. Liz opened her mouth for him and he plunged his tongue inside. He kissed her deeply and passionately and she eagerly kissed him back. They both came up for air and he searched her eyes with his, "Elizabeth, I want to make love to you, but if you need more time." Liz moved her mouth over his and softly kissed his lips. The feel of her tongue and the soft moan that echoed in his mouth caused Jason to shudder.

She kissed her way to his ear and whispered, "Make love to me Jason."

He stood up and held out his hand. Liz took it and stood up. They kissed again and Jason lifted her up into his arms and walked up the staircase. He hesitated before going into their room.

"It's alright Jason, Johnny and Claudia redecorated it."

Jason walked into the room and sat her down on the bed. He looked around and smiled. He took off his suit jacket and threw it on a chair. Liz stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest as the buttons came undone. She pushed his shirt off and stared hungrily at his beautiful chiseled body.

"You have too many clothes on." He said softly.

Liz smiled and took off her suit jacket. She unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor. Jason reached for her shirt and kissed her as she had him.

"Now you have too many clothes on." She said smiling.

"You're so beautiful." He said moving his hand down her back. He undid her bra and pulled it off.

She kicked off her shoes as he pushed her back onto the bed. He took off the rest of his clothes and threw them to the side as Liz looked at him hungrily.

He kissed her feverishly as Liz moaned beneath him and started making his way down her body. He licked the length of her throat and kissed and sucked it as he made his way to her breasts. He took her semi-hard nipple into his mouth as he felt her reach into his hair and moan. He made his way over to the other one and did the same. His lips lightly kissed her belly as his tongue flicked over her luminous skin. And as Jason's head moved down further, Liz's eyes widened and she gasped. "Jason, what…."

"Shhh, just relax. Trust me." He said moving his mouth to her sensitive bud. He had to hold her steady to keep her body on the bed as Liz twisted beneath him.

"Oh God." She said clutching the sheets as Jason's tongue relentlessly swiped back and forth over her clit. He plunged a finger inside of her and Liz yelled out his name. She felt like her whole body was trembling as the passion started to overtake her. Jason added another finger and Liz started thrashing. "Jason…" She said as her breaths became shorter and she whimpered. Jason decided to send her over the top and he started humming. That was all it took for her to completely come undone as Jason continued to taste and lick her.

Jason kissed her way up her body. "God, you taste so good." He said as he lightly bit her nipple and then blew air over it. He felt her shudder and then he made his way up to her mouth. Her eyes were still tightly shut and she was still coming down from her bliss. She could feel his erection resting on her belly so she grabbed it with her hand, causing Jason to jump.

"Is that okay." She said looking up at him.

Jason nodded yes as she moved her hand up and down. "Does that feel good?" She said looking at him curiously.

"God yes." He said rolling over onto his back.

She kept moving her hand as she moved overtop him and started to kiss his neck. She kissed and teased his nipples like he had done hers and she felt him suck in a breath.

She kissed her way down his chest and looked up at him as her mouth hovered over his huge erection.

Jason looked at her. "You don't have to do this."

She smiled seductively. "But, I want you to feel good."

Before he could say anything else she was kissing his tip and Jason groaned loudly.

"Tell me what to do." She said softly.

Jason groaned again as her tongue flicked over his ridge. "Move your hand."

She moved her hand up and down and she sucked and licked his hardness and felt Jason start to lose control.

"Stop." He yelled.

She looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jason sat up and grabbed her and pulled her into him. "Hell no." He said kissing her swollen lips. "But we're just getting started."

Liz smiled and into him. "Please Jason, now." She said flicking her tongue on his earlobe and kissing the sensitive part of his neck.

Jason flipped them over. "It's going to hurt a little at first, but it will get better. Trust me."

He could tell that she had tensed up so he kissed her so sensuously that she opened her legs wider for him. He rubbed himself against her opening and positioned himself, as he touched her clit again and he felt all the tension dissolve. He slowly moved into her and felt her grab his arms and suck in her breath.

"Relax baby." Just the feel of the start of her tight canal was almost putting him over the edge. He slowly pushed his way into her until he was all the way inside of her.

"You okay?" He said softly.

"Yes." It did hurt but she knew it would pass.

He started to move in an out and soon he heard her moan beneath him. She started lifting her hips to meet him as he went faster and harder. "Elizabeth." He groaned as felt the passion built up in his loins. He moved into her harder and then he flipped them over so she was on top. He touched her breasts as Liz started to move up and down. She started to find a rhythm and then Jason grabbed her hips and plunged into her. He took his thumb and started to manipulate her clit as Liz started moving faster and harder above him. Jason knew he was almost there as he watched her cum. She arched her back and her body quivered as Jason continued to hammer into her and then she saw his face tense. She felt him explode inside of her and then she fell onto his chest.

They laid there for a moment catching their breath. "You okay?" He said softly rubbing her back.

"God yes." She said looking up at him. "I want you to teach me everything."

Jason felt his cock jump inside of her and Liz grinned. "Again?"

Jason smiled. "Again."


	25. Chapter 25 – Plus sign

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm a bit sarcastic sometimes but truly I hope you guys don't take it as I'm mad at you when I make my notes. Cause really I'm not! With that said, I'm glad you guys appreciated the last chapter. Onward. This chapter is going to catapult a bunch of action.

Chapter 25 – Plus sign

Lorenzo heard Skye come down the hallway.

"Have you heard anything from our daughter yet?"

Skye smiled and walked into the room. "No news is good news." She said walking over to his desk.

Lorenzo looked up and sucked in his breath. "What are you doing?"

Skye smirked. "If you have to ask me that question, than you've been way to busy." She said dropping her robe.

Lorenzo smiled and pulled her onto his lap. "Temptress. Quiero hacer el amor contigo (I want to make love to you)."

Skye smiled. "You'll get no arguments from me." She said kissing him deeply.

"God I love you." He said grabbing a handful of her hair.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Jason headed back to work and Liz spent all morning finishing a painting she had been working on.

"Can I see it yet?" Johnny said coming up behind her.

She turned towards him and smiled. "I guess."

Johnny trotted the rest of the way and plopped next to her. "Ok, lay it on me."

"It's for you, did you realize that?" She said smiling.

She watched his face change and couldn't quite read him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe that you would paint something for me."

"Johnny, you have taken care of me since the day that I met you. I've learned some things about having people's back recently. You've had my back and I will always have yours."

Johnny looked away. Elizabeth was like family to him now. He would always protect her.

She revealed the painting. "I was told that the area around Ballynahinch Castle is just happens to be one of your favorite places in Ireland. So, I thought I'd bring a little of Ireland here."

Johnny looked up at the painting and felt the tears well up in his eyes. "It's beautiful. You've captured the essence of what I love about the place. Thank you Elizabeth."

"Who told you about the castle?"

Liz grinned. "Your mom."

Johnny was shocked. "That big lug sold me out. She didn't talk your ear off about how I won't give her any grandchildren did she?"

Liz laughed. "Oh yes. She had some pretty choice things to say about you."

Johnny groaned. "She hates that I refuse to settle down."

She put down the painting and he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, I can't leave you two alone for a few hours…."

Johnny let go of her and smiled. "That'll teach you…."

Jason smiled and walked towards them. "She gave you the painting?"

Johnny shook his head. "It's the best present I've ever gotten."

"You're such a kiss up." He said lifting Liz up in his arms. "I can't stay. I just needed to talk to Johnny for a minute.

"I'll go make you a sandwich to go."

Jason smiled. "Put some of that secret sauce you make on there." He said putting her back down.

Liz grinned. Her sandwiches were a hit with all the guys. "I will. I love you."

"Love you too." Jason said smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"So what's up?" Johnny asked.

"Sam has had 5 visitors in the last 2 days. I need to organize the guys and get any information we can."

"You think she's up to something don't you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her and I'm not willing to take a chance."

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess stared at the stick in her hand and almost swooned. "Fuck." She yelled crumbling to the floor in tears. How can she be pregnant? She thought to herself. They had been so careful. She knew they weren't ready for something like this. Hell, she never thought she'd even want kids. She started to gasp at the thought that Johnny would push her away over this and she'd lose him.

Tess jumped up and ran into the bedroom. She grabbed her small suitcase and packed it up and then grabbed her keys. All she knew is that she had to get out of there and think. She would call Johnny later and let him know she'd be back in the morning.

She put the test and the container in a bag and as she got off the elevator and threw it in a trashcan. Tess got on the subway and took it the lower Manhattan and then took a ferry over to New Jersey. From there, she called a car service.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz's phone rang. She put down her sketch pad and saw that it was Tess.

"Hey girl." She said smiling.

Her heart sank when she heard some sobs.

"Tess? What's wrong?"

"I need you."

"Where are you?"

"Some diner called Kelly's."

"I'll be right there."

Liz yelled for Johnny.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get to Kelly's, something is wrong with Tess."

Johnny nodded and walked her to the car and they got in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz ran into Kelly's and quickly saw her in the corner. Tess stood up and Liz pulled her into a hug as the woman cried. She finally quieted and they sat down.

"What is going on?" One look at Tess and she thought the woman was going to completely fall apart.

"Something happened and I think John is going to be pissed."

Liz tensed up. "Tell me what happened."

Tess looked into Liz's eyes and started crying again. "I'm pregnant."

Liz sat back in her chair. That is not what she thought Tess was going to say. "Clearly, you are not happy about this. Why do you think Johnny he would be mad at you? You two are so in love."

"He's not ready for it and frankly, neither am I." Tess hit the table with her hand. "We were so fucking careful."

"Tess, trust me, you need to talk to him about this."

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow. I just need to get over the shock and get myself together."

Claudia walked up to the diner and saw them talking inside. "What the hell?" She said pulling out her phone.

"John?"

"Hey sis, I'm about to play at a charity luncheon. Make it quick."

"Why is Tess sitting at Kelly's diner in Port Charles crying her eyes out?"

Johnny gulped. "She did seem really weird the last few days but she kept saying nothing was wrong."

"Well clearly something is wrong."

"Hold her there. I don't care what you have to do. I'll leave as soon as I'm done playing."

Claudia closed her phone and walked inside.

"What's wrong?" She said looking at both the woman.

Tess gasped and just stared up at Claudia. "Nothing, it's nothing." She said standing up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong." Claudia said looking down at the suitcase.

Liz tried to calm down the situation. "Claudia, please, let me handle this."

"No. Did you do something to hurt my brother?" Claudia said pointedly.

Tess collapsed back down in the chair and put her head in her hands and cried.

Claudia looked over at Liz and then she pulled up a chair and pulled Tess into her as she hugged her and tried to calm her down. "It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just talk to me."

Tess pulled back and Liz handed her a tissue. She blew her nose and wiped her face and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Claudia. "That's it?"

Tess looked up at her. "That's it."

"How long have you known?"

"I suspected it and then brought a test last night and took it after John left this morning."

"So, he doesn't know?"

"No."

"Were you going to tell him or did you just think you'd run away?" Claudia snarked.

Tess almost growled. "Just stop it Claudia. I didn't do this to trap him. I didn't do this hurt him. It was an accident."

Claudia leaned towards her. "I didn't say you did it to trap him. Is that what you think that he'll think?"

Tess got up to use the bathroom and she made it about halfway there before she got dizzy. Johnny was sitting at the counter and caught her. Liz and Claudia jumped up.

"Are you okay?" Liz said.

"I-I'm fine. I haven't eaten since yesterday. I'm just light headed."

Johnny sat her back down.

Claudia called the waitress over. "Bring her a club sandwich, no mayo and an ice tea please."

Tess looked up at her. "Thank you."

"You have to make sure that you eat regular meals now Tess. You have a baby to worry about."

Tess nodded her head. "Okay."

Liz and Claudia sat with her while she ate. They tried to talk about other things to relax her. They had finally gotten her to laugh when John came running inside.


	26. Chapter 26 – The Plunge

A/N - Thanks for all of the reviews! I appreciate it.

Chapter 26 – The Plunge

Tess jumped and pushed back from the table. "You called him?" She said looking at both women.

"I called him before I walked in to find out why you were here and upset." Claudia said defensively.

Tess was pissed. "Why didn't you just walk in and ask me first?" She said standing up.

John was watching them argue and he didn't understand why Tess was so upset.

"What is going on?" He yelled.

"Nothing, I just needed some space to think." Tess said trying to avoid his stare.

John was dumbfounded. "You sneak out of our apartment and pack a bag and leave me and you don't think I have a right to know what the hell I did to piss you off?" He yelled.

"You didn't do anything."

"Well what the fuck Tess, give me something to go on." He said walking over to her. "I thought we trusted each other and could tell each other anything."

"We can." She said trying to stop her tears from falling.

"Clearly that isn't true. You basically have lied to me and left me. How can you do that to me? Don't you know how much I love you?"

"I'm sorry. I just needed to think."

"Think about what, how to leave me?" John said his eyes clouding up with tears.

"Please….."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that you ran out on us."

Tess was trying to catch her breath as the sobs were stuck in her throat.

"You know what, screw this. I'm out of here. We're done."

Tess gasped and clutched her stomach as she watched John walk out the door.

Claudia looked over at her. "I'll fix this. I'll be right back." She said running after Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

She finally caught up to him at the next pier. "John stop, it's not what you think."

John spun around. The tears were flowing down his face. "I love her so much that I don't know what to do right now. I'm so freaked out. If she did something horrible….I…..I'm just scared to know what made her run because I can't be without her." He said collapsing on a bench.

Claudia sat down beside her and pulled him into her. She was shocked that this had gotten so out of control so fast.

"Did she cheat on me?" John asked quietly.

"No, she would never do that."

"Then what Claudia, just tell me."

Claudia sighed. "She's pregnant."

John's head snapped up. "She's what?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess waited for her head to stop spinning and she pushed Johnny back. She ran through the dinner and out the door and then down the docks.

"She forgot her purse." Liz said picking it up.

Johnny grabbed it and took off after Tess.

Liz looked up at the waitress. "Can you please hold this suitcase here?" She said handing her some money. "We'll be right back."

The waitress nodded and Liz ran outside. She couldn't find them at first and then she saw Tess's purse by the water and panicked. She picked up her phone.

"Jason, something is really wrong. I'm down at the docks near Kelly's. I think something really bad just happened to Johnny and Tess."

"I'll be right there." Jason was shocked that Tess was involved. He didn't know that she was in town.

Liz looked around frantically and called 911. "What's your emergency?"

"I think someone fell in the water."

"Ma'am did you see someone fall?"

Liz stuttered and then she saw Johnny's head pop up out of the water.

"Please there are two people in the water down by Kelly's diner."

She hung up the phone and ran to the edge. Jason came out of nowhere and grabbed Tess and pulled her from Johnny's arms. He laid her down on the sidewalk and Liz started performing CPR as Jason helped Johnny get out.

The ambulance came. Tess was barely breathing, but she was still alive.

"What happened Johnny?" Jason asked as the medical team threw blankets around him.

"I was walking towards her. She was standing by the water crying and some man came up behind her and whispered something in her ear. She whipped around and he pushed her into the water and ran. I pulled out my gun and I think I hit him. Then I jumped into the water after her. I think she hit her head on the way in."

"Who would want to hurt her like that?" Liz said staring at Jason.

"Shit, does anyone have John's number?" Jason asked.

"No."

Liz dialed her phone. "Claudia? Is John with you?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"It's Tess, there's been an accident. Meet us at General Hospital."

"Okay, we'll be right there."

Claudia hung up her phone. A million bad things were running through her mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Its' Tess. There's been an accident and we need to go to the hospital."

John was stunned. "This is all my fault."

"Come on, let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held Liz tightly as she finally broke down and cried. "She can't die Jason."

"Shhh, the doctors will do their best to save her."

The elevators opened and John and Claudia raced over to them.

"Where is she?"

"They're working on her right now. We just have to hope for the best."

"What happened, Jason?" Claudia asked.

"Johnny saw someone push her into the water. We don't know who. Johnny got a shot off and thinks he hit the guy, but he's not sure. He jumped in and saved her."

John sat down. "This is all my fault. I should have stayed there and listened to her and none of this would have happened."

Liz sat next to him. "John, the only person to blame here is the person that pushed her."

Patrick and Kelly walked over to them. "I'm Dr. Drake and this is Dr. Lee. Tess is alive. She swallowed a lot of water and she has hypothermia. But, she is stable. We're trying to heat up her body. Her core temperature is about 85 and we need to get it up to 96.8. She hasn't regained consciousness yet but we're lucky that the water is a bit warmer than usual at this time of year. It also looks like someone used a stun gun on her before she entered the water."

Johnny and Jason looked at each other.

"And the baby?"

Kelly started to talk. "I can't tell you if the hypothermia will have an effect on the baby's development, but I still hear a heartbeat. She wasn't in the water for very long, so we can only hope that she was only unresponsive for a short period of time. Once we have her body temperature stable, we'll do an ultrasound."

"Thank you." Claudia said.

"We'll keep you updated."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." Patrick said.

John got up and followed them back to her room while Jason called Spinelli.


	27. Chapter 27 – Blown Away

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! There are answers in this chapter that a lot of you have been asking about. More to come.

Chapter 27 – Blown Away

"Hey beautiful, I need you to wake up right now and talk to me." John said as his voice broke. Tess was wrapped up tightly. She looked really pale and John was torturing himself with guilt. He laid his head on her and started sobbing.

Tess opened her eyes and saw him. "John" She said weakly.

John's head snapped up.

"I'm sorry."

John almost laughed. "You're sorry? I'm the one that over reacted." He said as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks.

"The baby?" She said hoarsely.

"Still with us." John said smiling.

Tess closed her eyes and quietly cried. "Thank God." When she had stood on the docks overlooking the water she knew that she wanted the baby no matter what happened. It was a part of John.

"I'm sorry I ran. I just need to think."

"Did you think I would leave you?"

Tess nodded. "I thought you weren't ready and I didn't want you to think I did it on purpose."

John lowered his head. He knew Tess's background and he understand why she would think that way.

"We created this baby together. It was conceived out of love. I'm not going anywhere."

Tess started crying again.

"Baby, I'm so in love with you. I know you think you're the only one who gets insecure, but sometimes I'm scared that you'll leave me too."

Tess was shocked. "Why would you think that I'd leave?"

"Because I'm a fucking pain in the ass." He said smirking.

"You're my pain in the ass. And you've got a great ass by the way." She said smiling.

John grinned. "I have to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Do you remember what the man said to you before he pushed you in?"

Tess nodded. "Yes. He said this is from Sam McCall."

John stood up. "I need to go to the waiting room and talk to Jason. I'll send Liz back."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny had just shown up and was holding Claudia. He looked up and saw John walking towards them.

"How is she?"

"She's awake and we had a long talk. She told me what the man said to her."

Everyone stared at him.

"He said this is from Sam McCall."

Liz gasped.

"What the fuck?" Claudia said. "That bitch."

Sonny looked over at Jason. "We need to find out who's helping her get revenge. In the meantime, I don't think any of us should go anywhere without guards. We need to double up."

Jason nodded. "I'll take care of it."

John turned and looked at Johnny. "Will you take Liz back to see Tess?"

Johnny nodded and walked Liz to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli hurried into the hospital waiting room. "Greetings." He said sitting down next to Jason. "How is the Temptress doing?"

"She's stable." John said.

"Did you find anything?" Jason asked.

"Of course. Nothing gets by the Jackal." Spinelli opened his computer and showed them the video of the accident.

John grimaced as he watched her fall into the water.

"It does appear that the fiend was hit in the shoulder and he disappeared a few buildings down."

Jason's phone rang.

"We got him boss." Max said.

"You know where to take him."

"We're on the move right now."

Jason closed the phone.

"They got the pig?" Sonny asked.

"Yes."

"Milo, stay with Claudia and Liz. Make sure Johnny stays outside of Tess's room. No one can let her out of their sight. And Spinelli, stay here until I call you." Jason said.

"I'm coming with you." John said standing up.

"John no. You can't go."

"Claudia, he almost killed my girl and our baby."

Claudia grabbed his arms. "I know but let Jason handle it."

"I'm sorry Claudia, but I have to do this." There was no way in hell John was not going. He didn't give a shit about the consequences.

John started walking after the other men.

"John please be careful. Do not hurt your hands." She yelled after him.

John turned around and looked at her. "Fuck my hands."

And that is when Claudia knew that John was out of control.

"I'll watch him." Sonny said before kissing her and walking into the elevator.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The warehouse was dark. In the corner, John could see a light and a man sitting in a chair.

They all walked over to him. Jason had told John that he'd give him a shot at the man but that he had to let him question him first.

It amazed John how Jason could be so gentle with Liz. But as soon as they walked into that building, it was like ice ran through his veins instead of blood.

Jason grabbed the man and punched him in the gut. "Did Sam McCall send you or are you working for someone else?"

The man grinned. "You fucked with the wrong bitch. She's pissed and you have no idea what horrors she's come up with."

Jason punched him in the mouth. "You can either die fast or die slow. It's really up to you and what you're willing to disclose."

The man stared into Jason's eyes. "I was contracted by Ms. McCall. She said that she needed to get back at some people. I was supposed to kill Elizabeth, but since Tess was also on my list and I saw that she was alone and I decided to take her out first.

Jason clenched his fist. "What else."

"There is someone that is funding all of this. But, I wasn't told exactly who."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to believe a word I said, but if you don't, the people you love will suffer."

Jason backed up and looked over at John. He handed him a piece of plywood with some nails in it. John smiled and wound up and nailed the man across the chest. He yanked it back out and hit him again.

The man screamed in agony and then he just started laughing and wouldn't stop. John stopped and lowered the plank. Everyone looked at each other and waited for the man to speak.

"Pull up my pant leg."

Max pulled his pant leg up and yelled. "Fuck. Everyone out."

Jason had seen the bomb and grabbed John. They ran with everything they had, and soon as they made it out of the building, it exploded.

It was like everything was in slow motion. John landed on his back and was looking up at the fiery inferno in front of him. He couldn't hear a thing except his own heartbeat which sounded like it was about to burst through his chest. He felt someone pulling at him and looked up and saw Jason. He was bleeding from a cut on his face and he looked a little out of it. Jason helped him stand up and then they ran across the street where Sonny and the rest of the guys were laying on the ground trying to catch their breath. John collapsed next to them and his hearing slowly came back. All of them had cuts from flying debris.

"Let's get out of here." He heard Max say, and they all ran for the SUV's and climbed inside.

John looked out the window at the blaze until it was no longer visible. He had almost died in there. He would have never seen his kid or Tess again and it deeply affected him. He fiddled with the black box in his pocket that he'd been carrying for a month, and decided he wasn't going to waste another second with indecision.


	28. Chapter 28 – Reunited

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you guys were shocked by the bomb! More answers to come!

Chapter 28 – Reunited

John walked into Tess's room and noticed she wasn't completely wrapped up in the blankets anymore. She had some thrown on her, but her hands were free. She opened her eyes and he saw the look of horror on her face.

"No…no I'm fine. I'm alright. There was an explosion."

Tess's eyes filled with tears. "John, please don't leave me again. I don't want to let you out of my sight. You could have been killed."

He nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to tear that guy apart for what he did to you. He almost cost me everything."

She saw the emotion building up in his eyes and she reached out her hand. He walked towards her and took it.

"Tess, I love you beyond reason. I know you think that I saved you, but you saved me. I was lost and you became my compass. I've been carrying this box in my pocket for quite a while, waiting for the perfect time and place. But, now I know that you are my perfect place."

Tess gasped as John opened up the jewelry box. There was a 3 carat princess cut diamond inside.

"Oh my God." She said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Tess Buchanon, will you marry me?"

The tears rolled down Tess's face. Liz was in the hallway and she was crying too. Jason had walked up on the scene and thought something bad had happened.

"Yes John, I will marry you."

She sat up and they hugged tightly and then John kissed her deeply.

Liz turned and looked at Jason. His face was cut and he looked a mess. She threw herself in his arms.

"What happened?" He asked.

"John just proposed to Tess."

Jason smiled. "That's good."

She pulled back and then glared and smacked him on the arm.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed. I just got you back and…"

Jason silenced her with a kiss as Tess watched the scene and smiled. "It makes me really happy that she's so happy."

John smiled. "If it weren't for Jason, I might not be here right now."

Tess hugged him again.

Liz and Jason walked into the room. "Both of you are getting those cuts looked at and I don't even want to hear any objections." She demanded.

John looked at Liz's eyes and knew she wasn't playing. "Okay. I'll go."

A nurse walked in the room. "Come on you two, let's get you cleaned up."

Liz watched them go and then turned to Tess and squealed. She hugged her and then grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. "Wow, that is gorgeous."

"I know! I can't believe he proposed. It's like my dream come true." She said tearing up again.

Claudia walked into the room. "Did I just hear you say that John proposed?"

Tess grinned. "Yup." She said holding up her hand.

Claudia smiled. "Beautiful. I'm happy for you both."

"I'm sorry for everything that happened at the diner."

"Me too. I'm just glad that you're okay. My brother needs you."

"And I need him." She said patting her stomach. "And so does this baby."

Claudia sat down. "I can't believe that I'm going to be an Aunt."

"When are you and Sonny going to seal the deal?" Liz asked her.

Claudia shrugged. "I'm not really into the whole marriage thing. We both have businesses and assets. I'm just happy to be with him. We know what makes each other happy and we enjoy each other's company. "

"And, I do love you Claudia." Sonny said from the doorway.

Claudia smiled and turned around. "I love you too."

The guys came back in the room covered with a few bandages.

"John needed 3 stitches, the wus." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"I could have sworn I saw a tear in your eye when she put that medicine on. Maybe Liz can kiss it better." John said sarcastically.

Jason made a face.

"Fine if you don't want me to kiss it better." Liz said shrugging.

Jason smirked.

The doctor walked into the room so everyone walked out.

"Tess, your body temperature is up. Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

Tess smiled. "Sure."

"A nurse is going to come transport you over to one of my exam rooms."

"Thank you Dr. Lee."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess got settled as Kelly came into the room. "Okay, let's take a look at that baby."

She hooked everything up and the baby's heartbeat started filling the room. Tess and John couldn't stop grinning.

Kelly put the gel on Tess's belly and started to move the wand around.

"You're farther along than I thought." Kelly said smiling. "I think you're probably around 8 weeks. That little raspberry sized shape right there is your baby."

"Wow." John said.

"Have you been sick?"

"A few times, but I just thought I was coming down with something. I haven't been eating as much."

"Well, you need to start taking pre-natal vitamins and I need you to eat. You can do small little meals. Ginger will help the nausea and get a lot of rest. You've probably been feeling really tired."

Tess nodded.

Kelly began cleaning up. "Make sure you find a good doctor when you get back home. But, as long as you're here, I'd be happy to answer any questions you have."

"Thank you so much." Tess said smiling.

"We're having a baby." John said hugging her. "I love you.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They released Tess from the hospital the next morning. John needed to go back to New York, but Sonny insisted that he leave Tess behind so that they could protect her. He wasn't happy about it, but he finally agreed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dante sat in the diner playing with a fork. He smelled her perfume before he actually saw her, and looked up.

"Hi." Liz said grinning.

"Hi." Dante said smiling.

Liz sat down. "I missed you. What have you been up to?"

Dante looked up at her. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? He thought to himself. "We need to talk."

Liz frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be around you for a while."

Liz was shocked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. It's just too hard for me."

Liz was completely confused and didn't understand.

"Liz, somewhere along the way, I started to fall for you."

Liz gasped. "Dante…."

"Don't say anything. It's all my fault. I crossed the line and now I need to deal with these feelings. I know you love Jason and you never did anything to lead me on. You were just being you. "

Liz felt herself tearing up. She didn't want to lose his friendship. He had been there for her so much. And then she was mad at herself for being selfish.

"You can say something now." He said putting his head down.

Liz had started to cry and she reached up for a second and touched his chin to move his head up.

"I'm sorry. I probably leaned on you too much. You're such a wonderful man and probably under other circumstances, we would have connected. You are right, I am in love with Jason. But, I also love you as a friend. And I really hope that at some point we can resume our friendship. But, if you can't, I will try and understand."

He watched as the tears flowed down her cheeks and he hated himself for making her cry.

"I should go. I'm so sorry." He said standing up and almost running out of the restaurant.

Liz sat there crying and Johnny came up and sat down beside her and held her. "What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

"Um, we're just taking a break for a while."

Johnny wasn't stupid. He kind of figured what it was about. "Let's get you home."


	29. Chapter 29 - Targeted

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! You'll find out who the culprit is in a few chapters.

Chapter 29 - Targeted

Liz went straight upstairs and laid down in her bed.

Johnny stayed inside the house just in case she needed him.

"Boss?" He said picking up his phone.

"Just checking in. How is she?"

"Um…"

"Johnny?"

"She went to see Dante and it didn't go so well." He hated having to report back to Jason sometimes. On occasion, he kind of felt like a tattletale. But, he knew if he omitted the truth, Jason would eventually find out what happened when he got home and then that would create problems.

"What did he do?"

"I think he just told her that he needed some time away from her."

Jason paused. As much as he didn't like Dante, he knew that he had feelings for his wife. But, he had never acted on it so Jason had filed the information away.

"There's going to be a delivery to the house really soon. It's okay. It's from me."

"Okay."

Jason hung up the phone and then dialed another number. He wanted to put a smile back on his wife's face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Liz, can you come downstairs?" Johnny said into the intercom.

"I'll be right there." She called back.

Liz walked out onto the landing and looked down and her entire entryway was lined with all different kinds of flowers.

"Oh my God." She said smiling and running down the stairs.

Johnny laughed. "Your husband is a bit over the top."

Liz smiled. "He's a bit crazy. What the hell am I going to do with all of these?"

"Well, you could enjoy them for a few days and then I can have the guys take them over to GH or a shelter."

Liz grinned. "That's a great idea." She ran back onto the steps and took a picture with her phone.

Johnny felt his phone ring.

"Did she get them?"

"Yes, you're a real hit right now, romeo."

"Good." Jason said smiling.

Johnny shook his head and put it back in his pocket. "I have to go let the construction guys in. I'll be right back."

Jason was reconstructing a few bedrooms in the back into a gym. He was also doing something top secret for Liz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, Jason was just about to leave work and go home when his phone rang. He recognized the number was Claudia's house and picked it up.

"Claudia?"

"Jason." A voice whispered. "It's Tess. I'm alone and the lights just went out."

He heard a very loud bang and Tess scream. "Shit." He ran out of the building and grabbed Max. "We need to get to Claudia's. He tried to call Sonny and a few other guards that he knew were stationed there but no one was picking up their phones.

They raced there and they pulled into the driveway. There were no lights on at all. They got out of the car and checked the perimeter of the house. Max handed him a flashlight and they walked through the open door and quickly moved through the house. They finally made it to the guest room where Tess was staying and found that the door was locked. Jason broke it down and she was lying on the floor passed out. He picked her up and they quickly made it down the stairs.

"Holy shit." Max said looking into the kitchen. Enzo was lying dead on the floor.

Jason looked up and saw the message scrawled on the wall with his blood. "Next time, she dies."

Jason continued on to the car and sat in the back with Tess. She woke up about half way to his house.

She started to fight him and Jason tightened his grip around her. "It's okay, you're safe."

She looked up at him and started to cry. "Jason, I was so scared." She said sobbing.

Jason tried to look her over. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, one of them grabbed me and I kicked them and ran upstairs. I locked myself in the room." She said shivering. "They banged on the door and yelled. But, you must have scared them away."

"I'm taking you to my house. You can stay there tonight."

She nodded and then relaxed against him. "I want John."

"I'll call him as soon as we get to the house."

Max pulled into their driveway and parked. Jason carried Tess into the house. Liz came out of the kitchen and saw them and almost dropped the beer in her hand. She quickly put it down and followed Jason upstairs.

"What happened?"

"They infiltrated Claudia's house. Enzo is dead."

Liz ran ahead of him and opened the guest room door and pulled back the sheets. Jason gently laid her down and Liz covered her up. "I'll stay with her."

Jason nodded and left them. Johnny came running up the stairs. "What happened?"

Jason filled him in. "The phones haven't been working. I think someone is scrambling the signals or took them out somehow. Call John on the house phone and tell him to get here as soon as he can. Send a car if you need to. Max is going to go back over to Sonny's in case he comes home. Right now, we're all disconnected and that could mean big trouble. How many other guards are here tonight?"

"Two. They are outside right now doing a perimeter check."

"When's the last time you spoke with them?"

Johnny looked up at Jason. "Fuck. I'll check the cameras and then I'm going to the gun room and get things ready just in case. It's going to be a long night."

Jason watched Johnny run into the surveillance room which was on the other side of the kitchen. Johnny ran back into the living room and said, "I can see them. I just can't reach them but at least we know they're still alive. I'm going to give the guard at the gate a few walkies and then I'm locking us down."

Jason nodded.

Liz walked over to the landing. Jason looked up at her. "How is she?"

"She's asleep. I just tried to use the landline. It's dead."

Jason walked upstairs and hugged her. "Come on. We're all going to sleep in the same room. We'll drag another mattress in our room."

They finished moving everything around. Jason went into the guest bedroom and picked up Tess and moved her. He made sure she was covered up and then got into the bed with Liz. Johnny stood guard outside the door.


	30. Chapter 30 – Divide and Conquer

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! More information to come!

Chapter 30 – Divide and Conquer

About 2 hours later someone banged on the front door and Johnny ran and peeked out the window and saw Max. He opened the door. John rushed past him. "Where is she?"

Johnny ran up the stairs ahead of him and opened the door and pointed. John was so relieved that she was okay. He looked up and Jason looked over at him and said, "She's okay."

"Thank you." He whispered back.

John laid down beside her and kissed her on the head. When Max had showed up at his door, he thought she was dead. He never wanted to let her go again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"What the fuck is going on Max?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. When we went to Sonny's, no one was there but Tess. There wasn't one guard; no one. Enzo was dead. So, I drove over there again after I dropped Jason and Tess off here, and there was still no sign of Sonny. So I decided to drive to New York and get John. Tess was pretty shaken up."

"That was probably a good thing to do. Let's hope we make it through the night. Want some coffee?"

Max nodded. "Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 4 am, the walkie went off and the guard at the gate was yelling. "Fuck…..they are here."

Max and Johnny looked up at each other and Johnny ran upstairs. He flicked the light on and Jason jumped up. "Get them in the panic room now."

Jason woke up Liz and John woke up Tess. They followed Jason a few rooms down and they went into a walk in closet. He punched in a code and a door slid open.

"Do not come out of this room. I will come and get you when it's safe. I will say 'Winsor' and you will know it's safe to open the door." It was one of the paint brands that Liz used.

He quickly kissed Liz and said, "I love you." And then he ran out the room. John shut the door and looked around. There were monitors, a fridge, water, food storage, and a small bed.

"Tess, take the bed." Liz said.

"No. Let's put the mattress on the floor and we can all sit on it and lean against the wall." Tess said. She could tell that the small bed was not made for 3 people to sit on.

John did what she said and he waited for them to sit down. He grabbed a blanket that was sitting on a chair and turned out the light. He sat in between them and put his arms around them both as they cuddled into his side. They tried to rest, but none of them could sleep."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the Alcazar mansion, the power had been turned off and the guards had escorted Skye and Lorenzo into their panic room. They clung to each other as they wondered if Liz was safe. Someone had caught them all off guard and it was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Milo drove Sonny and Claudia to a safe house in Connecticut. They had been out to dinner, and the last call that got through came from Enzo telling them to run and that it was really bad. Claudia was a mess wondering if Tess had made it out alive and given the enormity of the attack, she didn't know if anyone else had survived. It wasn't until they were safely in the house that she sobbed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason, Max, and Johnny managed to hold off the infiltration. The guard at the gate was killed but the other two had managed to survive. They were exhausted as the sun finally rose and they knew they had a chance.

The guards usually changed at 6 am so the new crew had made their way towards the house and Johnny filled them in. They were going to cover while they tried to get a few hours of sleep.

"Winsor." Jason said after knocking on the door."

The door slid open and Liz jumped into his arms. "Are Johnny and Max okay?"

"Yes."

John helped Tess up and they walked towards the door. "What now?"

"We get some sleep and then we decide if we stay or leave town."

They went to the bedroom and settled in. John and Tess decided they felt safer sleeping in Jason and Liz's room so they crawled into the bed on the floor. They all slept for 4 hours and then Johnny got them up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz cooked everyone breakfast and they had just settled at the table when they heard someone at the door.

Jason motioned for her to stay there and soon came back with Skye.

"Mom." Liz yelled as she ran and hugged her.

"Mija, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Sit down. I'll make you an omelet."

Lorenzo sat down in the living room. "Where's Sonny?"

"I'm assuming Connecticut."

Lorenzo handed Jason a throw away cell phone. "I picked up a few up at Walmart on the way over. At least we can communicate again."

Jason nodded and gave one to Johnny.

"I have about 10 men on the way over here. We lost about 10 last night or I would have brought more. I called one of the other families and they are sending more our way. About 20 men will be here by lunchtime. That should give us ample protection."

"Max is on his way to Connecticut to pick up Sonny and Claudia. I think it is safer if we band together. We have plenty of rooms here."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Gentleman, I see you all had a rough night." Ronnie walked into the room. "Normally, I wouldn't care about the local mob scene. Hell, if you killed off each other, it would save me a lot of paperwork. But, given the magnitude of your problem, I cannot turn my back on this. How can I help?"

Jason looked at him with surprise. "As you already know, all of our families were viciously attacked last night. We think it has something to do with Sam McCall."

"Well that's very interesting that you should mention her. They found her dead in her cell this morning."

Jason was shocked. "How?"

"Drug overdose."

Jason looked at Johnny and then turned back to Lorenzo. "I knew someone was pulling her strings."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that. You have a dvd player?"

Johnny nodded and grabbed the DVD from Ronnie's hands.

They waited for it to start.


	31. Chapter 31 – Calm Before the Storm

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. The next few chapters are going to be pretty crazy. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 31 – Calm Before the Storm.

"Hello Brother." Luis Alcazar said grinning. "I trust that if you are watching this that you somehow made it through the night; such a pity. Did you really think that you could shut me out of the business and I'd just go crawl into a hole and die somewhere? I will not stop until everything is mine; including that sweet wife of yours."

Skye looked over at Lorenzo and he held her hand. Luis was supposed to be in a secured mental hospital.

"Hello Sonny." Manny said slowly. "Remember me? No? Well maybe you remember my brother Mateo; the one you mistook for me and murdered. That was a very big mistake. One you will pay for dearly. And Jason, my big puppet, not only am I going to make your wife a widow, but I will also make her mine. And as for Sam, she died fast. While I appreciated her vigor in wanting to take you down Jason, she made a fatal mistake. I let her attack Tess for double crossing her. But Elizabeth is off limits. She's mine.

Luis came back on. "Enjoy your last night of peace. Tomorrow is going to be a bitch." Luis said laughing.

No one said a word at first. They just stared at each other.

"The department is willing to seal off the roads leading to the house. But for the most part, you're on your own."

"We appreciate your help but this is our battle. I think you should stand back." Sonny said quietly.

"Suit yourself."

Sonny didn't want them saying he was responsible for officers being killed. He knew it was best this way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked back to the exercise room. There were a few benches in there and he took a seat. He was trying to figure out the best way to handle their defense.

Liz walked in and sat next to him and she held his hand. "I wish there was something I can do to help."

Jason sighed. "Liz, you know I will die before I let him take you right?"

She nodded. "I'll stay in the vault with Tess if you want, but part of me wants to fight." Liz was mad. They had lost good men and Tess had almost been killed twice.

Jason smiled. "Thanks for saying that, but if I know you're safe, I can focus better."

"Okay."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I've missed you." Their kiss quickly became heated and they moved to the bench next to them which was slanted.

Liz got up and locked the door and then they took their clothes off. She straddled Jason as he touched her and she moaned loudly. They kissed ravenously as they passionately explored each other's bodies. Jason plunged his fingers into her as she moved up and down against his hand. "You're so wet baby." He said softly as Liz mewled contently. "I want to fuck you so hard."

Liz gasped as he grabbed her hips and she lowered herself onto him and once she stretched for him she bounced up and down. She grabbed the back of the bench to give her extra leverage and she came down onto him harder and faster.

Jason didn't want it to end. He grabbed her hips and stilled her as he kissed her succulent lips. "Stand up." He whispered. He got up too. "Get on your knees."

Liz got on her knees and tucked her legs under her. Jason groaned at how hot she looked and thrust into her hard. Liz made high pitches noises as he stroked in and out of her. Jason gave one hard thrust and stopped and then he moved so fast and hard that Liz screamed out his name as the orgasm overtook her body. Jason followed behind shortly and he came hard. He pulled out and sat down and she laid on top of him. Liz looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" He said rubbing her back.

"I really like sex." She said quietly.

Jason laughed. "Trust me, I have no problem giving you what you like."

Liz grinned.

"What is your favorite thing?" He said staring into her eyes.

Liz blushed and lowered her eyes.

"Baby, you don't have to be embarrassed to talk to me. I want to know."

Liz's eyes seemed to change color as her gaze turned naughty and she said, "I like it hard."

Jason bit his lip. She was so fucking hot. He thought to himself. He leaned his head down and kissed her gently at first and then deepened it.

Jason wanted her again but he knew he needed to get back. "I can't wait until this is all over. I hate not being able to be with you when I want too."

"Me too." She said lying her head back down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The guys went down into the man cave to plan.

"How are you feeling?" Liz asked Tess.

"I'm okay. I have morning sickness but other than that I'm just a little tired."

Liz nodded.

"So, how are you things with you and Jason?"

Liz smiled. "We're doing okay. Everything has been crazy so we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together but we did get to talk when he first came back."

"And….." Tess said smiling mischievously.

Liz blushed.

"That good?"

Liz laughed. "It was fantastic."

Tess grinned. "I'm so happy for you."

"And how are you and Johnny doing?"

"Good. I feel silly now that I over reacted."

"Tess, your hormones are probably doing you in right now. I'm just glad that everything worked out. You two are my favorite couple."

Tess grinned. "Johnny has to go on tour in a few months. I was thinking that I'd come and stay with Claudia while he's gone."

Liz's eyes brightened. "Really? That would be awesome."

"I still can't believe I'm going to have a baby. I hope I don't screw her up."

Liz grinned. "Her?"

Tess smiled. "Just a feeling."

"You'll be fine Tess. I think motherhood is going to suit you very well."

"When are you and Jason going to start trying?"

Liz grew quiet.

"What's wrong?" Tess asked.

"I'm not sure if I can have kids. When I was younger, I was beaten pretty badly and they basically told me that it probably wouldn't happen."

Tess grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry. And I'm sitting here going on and on."

Liz smiled. "No Tess, please don't hold back with me. I'm so happy you are pregnant. I love talking about everything with you."

Tess hugged her. "Okay, but you say something if it's too much."

They pulled apart. "Deal."


	32. Chapter 32 – Bombs Away

A/N - Thanks for the reviews - **Guest ** - They first make love in chapter 24 – it was a double posting day so maybe you missed it. Glad a lot of you were surprised re: Luis/Manny combo. **Other Guest – **re: Lo at Walmart – too funny!

Chapter 32 – Bombs Away

They all split up into different rooms that night. It would be there last night together before all hell broke loose, and all the couples took advantage of it.

"I don't know why this feels like goodbye." Liz said lying in Jason's arms.

"It will take a lot more than Manny and Luis to get me away from you."

Liz shivered as Jason lightly ran his fingers down her back.

"I love you so much Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too."

Jason tenderly kissed her and then they tried to get some sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About 1:00 a.m. Johnny's voice bellowed over the intercom. "Get to the panic room now." He yelled.

Liz and Jason jumped up and put her clothes on. He grabbed his gun and walked her over to the guest bedroom. Claudia, Tess, Skye, and John were already there.

Jason opened the door. He had put another mattress in there earlier and added some more food and water. He handed John a walkie and a gun. "Close this door. You know the password. Do not open it for anyone else." Jason kissed Liz one more time.

"Good luck." John said as he watched Jason leave. He shut the door and turned towards the women. "Let's hunker down." He said walking to the mattresses.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and John grabbed some semi-automatics from the gunroom. They grabbed as much ammo as they could. Jason and Johnny stationed themselves towards the front. They broke out a window and put on their night vision. Sonny and Max went towards the back. Lorenzo and one of his guards went down a different wing. They had a lot of other guards stationed around the house and yard and they had set traps in various locations around the property.

The fighting was furious as they battled back and forth with a seemingly endless stream of firepower directed towards them.

"Johnny, this is not looking good." Jason yelled.

Johnny fired off a few rounds. "I'll set off the explosives." Johnny put the codes in his cell phone and several explosions went off around the property.

Someone was trying to breach the perimeter of the house in the wing where Sonny and Max were. Max threw out a few grenades and managed to stop them.

On the other side of the house, Lorenzo and his guard Miguel were in a fierce battle as well. Several canisters were fired into the house and it started to fill with gas. They all grabbed their gas masks and put them on. It would make it much harder to communicate with each other, but it was the only way to stay conscious.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

In the panic room, John sat at the desk and watched the monitors.

"How's it going out there?" Liz asked. Tess's head was on her lap and she was trying to rest.

"Not so good. They just threw in some type of tears gas."

Liz looked over at her mother who was taking her knife and holder off her leg.

"I want you to put this on."

Liz shook her head. "No mother, you keep it."

"Do not argue with me. If Manny comes after you, then you know what to do."

"What about Luis?"

Skye's face hardened. "I will kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands before I let him touch me." She almost growled.

John looked over at her. "No need, there's a few guns in the safe over there. It's not locked."

Skye got up and looked inside. She chose a small gun and went back and sat on the mattress.

"What's our plan if this room is breached?" Liz asked.

John looked over at her. "We just kill as many of them as we can."

Tess looked up at him. "Since when are you all badass?"

"Since some son of bitch tried to kill you twice." John said looking into the monitors.

Liz got up and got herself a gun.

"Fuck." John yelled. "Manny is in the room outside."

They heard a thud on the door. Everyone got back in the corner.

They all huddled with their weapons drawn.

"Elizabeth darling, open the door. I'm your destiny." Manny yelled.

Claudia put her arm around Liz. The pounding stopped and that is when the explosion went off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz started to wake up as Manny ran through the yard. Johnny saw him and was chasing after them. Liz immediately started squirming and Manny lost his footing and they tumbled to the ground.

She scrambled to get up and Manny pulled her leg and dragged her back towards him. She fought him as he tried to pull her into him and she grabbed the knife out of the holder and plunged it into his side and then pulled it out. Manny yelled and fell back and Liz started to run. He raised the gun to shoot her and Johnny pushed her out of the way and took the bullet. Liz was stunned. Johnny raised his gun and shot Manny in the head before he collapsed.

"Johnny." She yelled. "You have to get up. We can't stay here."

Johnny grimaced and she helped him into the cottage. He collapsed on the floor and Liz looked around to see what she could use as a barrier. She pushed the bed in front of the door and grabbed some towels from the bathroom. Johnny had passed out. She lifted his shirt and applied pressure to his wound. "Please Johnny, you can't leave me." She said softly crying. The window shattered and she grabbed his gun and shot a man trying to get in.

Reacting with pure adrenaline, she grabbed Johnny and slowly was able to drag him into the bathroom. The man had dropped his gun so she crawled over to the window and grabbed it. Someone reached in side and grabbed her and she grabbed the knife and stabbed his arm. She spun around with the gun and shot him. She got up and ran into the bathroom and that is when she realized a bullet had hit her in the arm. "Fuck." She said loudly. "Johnny, please wake up." She knew he was losing too much blood. Pulling up his shirt, she saw that the bullet had gone clean through. There was a first aid kid under the sink so she did her best to bandage him up to try and prevent infection. She pulled his head onto her lap and talked to him softly and waited.


	33. Chapter 33 - Missing

A/N – Thanks for the reviews – **lrobinson01 – **Manny got to the panic room when the tear gas was thrown into the house. With all the confusion, their attention was diverted. Lol at your badass comments. Liz might be naïve in love but she's still a mafia brat and knows how to bring it when she has too. **Virgy15** – I knew you were going to say that lol.

Re: the where is Jason comments, he's battling it with the enemy still. Johnny saw her from where he was and reacted. If Jason left where he was at the time, Johnny wouldn't have made it to Liz. It's explained further later.

Chapter 33 - Missing

The smoke cleared in the panic room. John checked for Tess's pulse and tried to wake her up. She finally came too and he moved on to Claudia. He frantically looked around the room and realized Skye and Liz were missing. "Shit." He yelled.

Jason came barreling through the door and looked at them. He knew from the look on their faces that Liz was gone. "Fuck?" He yelled slamming his hand against the wall.

Max came inside. "Where's Johnny?"

"I don't know." Jason said loudly. He turned back to John and said, "Guard them with your life," before running out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ronnie had seen Liz drag Johnny into the cottage. He had brought a few swat teams and converged onto the site when calls were coming into the station reporting bomb blasts. He figured they must be in trouble and he ignored Sonny's request to stay away. He told his partner to cover him and he ran towards it. When the front door wouldn't budge, he went around the perimeter. He took a guy out trying to obtain access to the cottage and then climbed through the window. He pounded on the bathroom door.

Liz jumped and raised her gun as Ronnie came barreling through the door. Luckily she realized it was him at the last minute.

"Shit." Ronnie yelled looking down the barrel of her gun. He saw all the blood on her. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes, but I think it's superficial. You have to help Johnny." She said frantically.

Ronnie felt Johnny's pulse. He was barely alive.

He took off his Kevlar vest. "Put this on."

Liz slipped it on and Ronnie grabbed his walkie. "Brad. I'm inside. I'm going to come through the front door. I'll be carrying someone that is injured badly. Cover me."

"Okay." Brad yelled back. He grabbed a s.w.a.t. officer and told him what was going on. So, he ran around to the side of the house and entered.

"S.W.A.T." He yelled as he moved towards the bathroom.

He helped Ronnie life Johnny and he threw him over his shoulder. Ronnie moved the bed out of the way and opened the front door. He heard Brad yell, "Go," into the walkie and they ran out.

They made it without incident and ran back to Ronnie's police car on the street. The s.w.a.t. officer put Johnny on the backseat and Liz climbed in next to him making sure to keep pressure on his wound. He was still alive.

Ronnie jumped into the driver's seat and took off.

"Johnny, please wake up."

His eyes slightly flickered. "Hurts." He barely got out.

Liz started crying. "I know." She said softly. "You have to hold on. We're almost to the hospital."

He looked up at her. "Don't cry." He said slowly.

"I love you. You can't die on me. We need you." She said.

"Love both of you." He said passing back out.

Liz felt for his pulse and let out the breath as she still felt it.

"You okay?" Ronnie said looking at her in the rearview mirror."

Liz nodded. "Yes."

"You look pale."

She looked up at him. "I'll be fine. It's just a flesh wound." A few minutes passed by and her adrenaline started to evaporate and Liz got a little dizzy and her breathing was becoming more staggered.

He saw her sink backwards. "Hold on Liz. You're going to be fine. I promise. You probably have lost more blood than you realized."

He finally pulled into the ER and hearing his siren a few personnel came out the doors with gurneys. He threw the car into park and yelled out some instructions as they removed Liz and Johnny from the car. They were both unconscious.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Skye woke up inside a small room. Her head hurt and she was trying to remember what happened. Grimacing, she sat up and tried to focus. A voice filtered into the room.

"Skye, you're looking a little worse for wear." Luis said grinning.

"Why don't you come talk to me face to face you coward?" Skye yelled.

"There will be plenty of time for us to get acquainted after I kill your husband."

"You aren't man enough to do it obviously."

Luis laughed. "Turn on the television." He said loudly.

Skye scowled and then got up and flicked it on. She gasped. It was Lorenzo. He was tied down and being tortured.

"You fucking bastard." She screamed.

"Now, now, don't worry my little pet. You will be reunited soon. And it will be epic."

She turned off the monitor and fell onto the bed and sobbed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The sun started to rise and Jason found Sonny passed out in the wing where Lorenzo was taken. With some effort, he was able to revive him.

"Is everyone safe?" He said coughing.

"Skye, Lorenzo, Liz, and Johnny are missing."

"Where is Claudia?"

"She's fine. She's upstairs with John and Tess."

A s.w.a.t. officer ran into the room. "Freeze." He yelled. "Drop the guns."

They all did what he said and held up their hands.

"This is my house. Four people are missing. One of them is my wife." Jason said calmly.

Brad ran in behind him. "It's okay. I can vouch for them. Jason, Ronnie found Liz and Johnny and took them to GH. They were both shot."

Jason took a deep breath. "How bad?"

"Johnny was critical. I'm not sure about Elizabeth."

"I need to get to them."

"I'll take you. What about the people upstairs? Do they need help?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll go check." Max said walking down the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tess, Claudia, and John were coming down the stairs.

"Are you guys okay? Do you need a doctor?" Max yelled as he ran towards them.

"No. We're fine."

"Tess, if you were passed out, I think you should go get checked out." Jason said.

She nodded and Max led them back to where Brad was.

"Okay, all of us are going to the hospital."

Brad nodded. When he saw Jason pick up his weapon he stopped him. "I'm sorry, but no weapons."

"How are we supposed to protect ourselves?"

"I'll have swat meet us there."

Jason wanted to argue but he was so scared that Liz was hurt that he agreed. Unknown to Brad, he did have a smaller gun tucked into his vest. They followed the officers out to the squad cars.


	34. Chapter 34 - Exhaustion

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Here's some more action for ya!

Chapter 34 - Exhaustion

Jason rushed into the hospital. He had been running on pure adrenaline. Epiphany saw him and met him half way. "Jason, the doctor is with her right now. They had to give her a transfusion." She saw the look in his eye. "It's okay. She did lose a lot of blood but she is stable. I'll go get a doctor." Epiphany said walking away.

Claudia grabbed Jason's arm and led him to a chair. "Please sit down before you fall down Jason." She could tell that he looked exhausted and started to worry.

Steven Webber walked towards them. "Jason."

He looked up. "How is she?"

"She's stable. We treated her wound. The bleeding stopped and we gave her a transfusion and fluids. She's resting."

Jason fell forward a little and Sonny and John steadied him.

"Jason are you alright?" Sonny asked.

Jason nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I think I'm just crashing from the adrenaline rush. How's Johnny." He said before taking a deep breath. He had a killer migraine.

"That's more serious. Does he have family?"

Jason looked up at Steve. "We're his family." He said firmly. They might not be blood relatives, but as far as Jason was concerned, Johnny was his brother.

"He's in surgery right now undergoing a thoracotomy. They are repairing his subclavian artery and suctioning all the blood out of his chest. He will have a chest tube for about 5 days if all goes well and then he'll be released. It will take a while before he's back on his feet but we're hoping he'll make a full recovery."

Jason turned to look at Tess who was crying softly. She knew how close Johnny and Liz were.

"Can I see Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Follow me."

Jason stood up and slowly followed Steven. He felt like every muscle in his body was aching. When he entered the room, she was sleeping. He sat next to her and buried his head onto her lap and cried. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." He said softly.

"Jason?" She said weakly. "Don't cry."

He looked up at her. "I thought you were gone. I thought he took you."

"He did. We fought and I stabbed him and then I got away for a second. But, he pulled me back and then I got away again and tried to run. He shot at me and Johnny ran in front of me and took the bullet."

Jason grimaced. "I'm so sorry baby."

"He almost died in my arms." She said crying. "I don't know what I'd do if he died."

Jason kissed her hand. "He's in surgery. They think that he will be okay in time."

She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"How did Ronnie find you?"

"I somehow managed to get Johnny into the cottage and he saw us and came to the rescue."

"I'll make sure to thank him."

"When we got inside I had to kill a few people. But, I would have done anything to save us." Liz said taking a deep breath.

He stared at her for a few moments. She was beyond amazing to him.

"You look like shit." She said noting how beat down Jason looked.

Jason grinned. "Thanks. I kind of feel like it right now."

"Is everyone else safe?"

Jason looked away and Liz became alarmed. "What happened Jason?"

Jason sighed. He so didn't want to tell her but he knew he had too. "Elizabeth, your dad and your mom are missing."

Elizabeth struggled to breath. The alarms were going off on the machines and Jason was yelling as the room slowly went out of focus and turned to black.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Unknown Building - Luis**

Skye couldn't sleep. All she could think of was that Lorenzo was somewhere being tortured and her heart was breaking. Not to mention that she had no idea where Elizabeth was.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luis watched her on the monitor. She was stunning for sure and he knew she would be hard to break. But, he had wanted her ever since he had laid eyes on her and he wasn't going to stop now. He watched her turn on the monitor. Luis had allowed the torture to stop for the night so that his brother could recover a little for the next round tomorrow. He wanted to make sure that he was up to watching the show he was preparing to show him. It would be one that Lorenzo would never forget.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**General Hospital**

They stabilized Liz and gave her a sedative. Claudia set up a pull out bed so Jason could lie down. Although, she knew he wouldn't get enough rest in a hospital room, Jason had refused to leave Liz's side. Sonny walked Jason over to the bed and sat him down. They were all really tired but Jason seemed like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and Sonny knew it had started to take its toll. Almost losing Liz and Johnny tonight had done him in. And he felt horrible about the Alcazars. Claudia threw a blanket over him. "Try to rest Jason." She said softly before kissing his forehead. She got up and ran into Sonny's arms, so thankful that he was safe. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He said enjoying the warmth of her body. "Let's get out of here."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Anytime they woke Liz up, Jason got up. He held her hand when they took blood and examined her. He wanted to be there for her as much as he could.

"Jason." She said weakly. It was the first time she was able to talk since they gave her the sedative.

"Yes baby."

"Mom has tracking device in her watch."

Jason was floored.

"Ask Miguel."

Jason sighed. "Baby, Miguel was killed."

Liz gasped. "Spinelli…" She said trying to keep calm. "If he hacks into the security system, he should be able to find her."

Carlos stepped into the room. "There is no need to hack." When he found out Liz was injured he had come to the hospital to stand guard. He knew it would have been what her parents wanted.

"Carlos." Liz said softly. She was so glad to see him. He had been her guard from after her high school graduation until she married Jason.

"Hello Elizabeth. I can give Spinelli access to the system. That should save some time." He hated seeing her hurt.

Jason nodded and yelled for Max.

"I need you to find Spinelli. I think he's in Connecticut."

"He is boss."

"Okay, get him on the phone."

Max nodded.

Jason kissed Liz on the forehead. "Good job. You know I'll stop at nothing to find them for you."

Liz nodded. "Thank you." She said before closing her eyes.

Jason waited until she was asleep and then laid back down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About 6 a.m., Max woke up Jason. "We found Skye."

Jason jumped up. "I need to get my gun."

Max squeezed his arm. "There's an SUV waiting for you in the parking lot. Carlos will walk you to it. There are guns and ammo inside. Do you want me to go with you?

"No. You've been up all night. I'll be fine."

Max nodded. He knew that Jason usually worked alone but he wasn't happy about letting him go by himself. "Jason, you need backup. There's a few of Alcazars men and ours in another SUV. They will follow you. You need to get back here safely for Liz."

Jason nodded. "Fine. Watch her until Sonny gets here and then go get some rest."

Max nodded and watched him walk out the door.


	35. Chapter 35 – The Rescue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I think you will like the way Luis dies.

Chapter 35 – The Rescue

Carlos had insisted on going with Jason too. So, they rode together.

"I'm going to split us into two groups. I need you with the other guys so that you can direct them."

Carlos was glad that Jason trusted him. "Okay."

"Spinelli was able to pinpoint her location, so I'm going to go after Skye. You and the other men will go find Lorenzo. Try the basement of lower levels first."

Spinelli had given him a general layout of the building. He handed his phone to Carlos so he could see it.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Both of them were thinking about their strategy and trying to stay alive.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They split up and flanked the building. Jason headed into the building with two other men. There were two hallways. He sent them down one and he went down the other. He wanted an element of surprise. Spinelli had taken out the security cameras but it would only give them 15 minutes before they turned back on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Luis was in the room with Skye. He turned on the television so she could see Lorenzo and he could see her. She saw Lorenzo's jaw clench and the worried look in his eyes. "I love you." She mouthed. He did the same.

"How touching. We're going to see just how much you love Lorenzo right now."

Skye looked up at Luis. "What do you mean?"

Luis took his shirt off. "You're going to make love to me while Lorenzo watches or I will kill him while you watch."

Lorenzo yelled, "No." and struggled against his restraints.

Luis laughed at him. "Just sit back and enjoy the show brother while I pleasure your wife."

Skye looked at Lorenzo in the monitor. "Trust me." She said. He nodded and tried to take a deep breath. Seeing Luis in the same room as his wife was worse than any torture he had endured thus far.

Luis leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back and Luis pulled back. "You taste better than I thought you would." Skye pushed down her need to claw his eyes out and tried to focus on what she needed to do.

Lorenzo cringed. He felt so helpless; seeing them kissing was ripping him apart.

Skye pulled his head towards hers and kissed him again. This time Luis pushed them onto the bed. He pulled up for a second to undo his belt and that is when Skye struck out. She moved her legs up like she was getting into position for him and pulled a knife from a holder on her shin and stabbed him.

Luis was shocked. He stumbled back off the bed. "You bitch." He said looking down at the blood on his hands. He ran forward and charged her.

Lorenzo held his breath as he watched the scene unfold.

Skye rolled to the side as Luis landed face first onto the bed and she plunged the knife into his back several times. "Fucking asshole." She yelled, pulling the knife out and wiping some blood off of her face. She got off the bed and grabbed the gun off the table and turned back around and fired several shots.

She heard Lorenzo say, "I think he's dead honey," and she smirked. "It doesn't hurt to be sure."

She walked back to the T.V. "Can you give me an idea where you are?"

"I think I'm in the basement. There are two guards in the hallway."

"I love you. I'll be right there."

"Be careful. I love you too." He knew Skye was skilled but he was still worried about her. At the same time, he pitied the fool that got in her way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was walking down the hallway and heard a noise from behind him. He quickly ducked inside a room and flicked on a light and saw he was in an office. He turned it back off and opened the door and stood off to the side.

Skye opened the door and peaked into the hallway. No one was there so she darted out. As she went past the office where Jason was hiding, he saw her and reached out and grabbed her; pulling her inside.

Skye's eyes grew big as the hand clamped over her mouth and she started to fight him. She was pressed up against his chest and she could tell he was much stronger than her.

"Skye, stop it. It's Jason." He whispered softly.

He felt her immediately relax and he let her go. She turned around and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She was so glad to see him. With Jason's help, she knew that Lorenzo would be saved.

"It's okay." He said gently. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She pulled back. "No." She said shutting the door and flipping on the light.

Jason saw the blood and reached out and grabbed her arm. "Is that yours?"

She shook her head no. "I killed Luis."

Jason stood there in shock. "Are you sure?"

Skye smirked. "Hell yeah, not only did I stab him multiple times. I shot him several times as well. Unless he's fucking Freddie Krueger, I would say the son of a bitch is dead."

"Wait, I thought you gave Liz your knife?"

"I gave her one of my knives." She said smiling.

Jason grinned. "You Alcazar women are amazing."

Skye grinned. "Where is my beautiful daughter? I hope she's some place safe."

"Let's get Lorenzo and I'll update you both at the same time."

Skye really wasn't happy with that answer but she agreed. "Lorenzo said he thinks he's in the basement."

"You spoke to him?"

"Yeah, there was a feed on the television in the room."

"Listen, follow behind me. Take this extra gun" He said taking one from his vest. "I'd give you my Kevlar but I don't think it would stay on you."

Skye smiled. "It's okay Jason. I know you'll protect me." She said putting the extra gun in the waist of her jeans.

Jason turned off the light and started to open the door. He grabbed her hand for a second to pull her out the room and then they both put held their guns out and moved down the hallway.

"It's this way." Jason said directing them to another hallway. A man came around the corner and Jason shot him. They continued down the hallway and came to a door. Jason started to open it and gunshots rang out. He pushed Skye to his side and shut the door. Skye shot a man running towards them and they both looked at each other. Jason took a grenade out and looked at Skye for approval.


	36. Chapter 36 - Tortured

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story!

Chapter 36 - Tortured

Skye looked up at Jason. There were so many things that could wrong. Her mind was raging with different scenarios.

Jason could see the hesitation and relaxed his stare. And without words Skye saw that he was trying to tell her to trust him. She took a deep breath, "Do it." She said softly. She knew from the monitor earlier that Lorenzo was on the other side of the room.

Jason pulled the pin and tossed it down the stairs and he heard someone yell as it went off. They waited a minute and then Jason flung the door open as smoke poured out. He could hear someone coughing and Lorenzo yelled out. "They're dead. I'm okay."

Skye gasped with relief at the sound of his voice. Lorenzo and Liz were everything to her. Losing either one was not an option.

Jason heard someone running towards them. He held up his gun and then realized that it was Carlos and one other guard. "I just tossed a grenade."

Carlos nodded. "Where are the other two?" He asked.

"I don't know. They were ahead of me and we got separated. Skye killed Luis, so he's no longer a threat." Jason said before he smiled at the look on Carlos's face as did Skye.

Carlos and Jason slowly went down the stairs. They had to climb over the two men and some debris. Jason helped Skye and she ran over to Lorenzo.

"Oh my God." She said tearing up. "Look what they've done to you." She said trying to take in how bad he looked. He was in his boxer shorts and he looked like a bloody mess.

"I'll be okay." Lorenzo said exhausted. He had some broken ribs, he was bleeding from various wounds and shallow cuts all over his body and the bottom of his feet. They had water boarded him and punched him relentlessly.

Jason and Carlos undid his restraints. "Lorenzo, do you think you can walk?"

Lorenzo tried to sit up and collapsed back down on the table. "Fuck." He said grimacing from the pain.

Jason looked at Carlos each trying to figure out how they could move him and not do more damage to his battered body.

"Lorenzo, we're going to get you into a chair and carry you in that." Jason said glancing at the chair across the room. Carlos ran over and got it and placed it next to the table.

Lorenzo nodded. "Just do it." He knew it was going to be painful but he had no choice.

Jason pulled him up into a sitting position. He could tell that Lorenzo wanted to scream. Skye could barely stand it. She wanted to scream for him. Carlos got on the other side and they put him on the chair.

Lorenzo was panting. Carlos tipped the chair back and Jason grabbed the legs. They got him upstairs and set him down for a minute. They switched off with the other guard until they made it out of the building. They got Lorenzo into the car and Skye climbed in next to him. After everyone got in the car, they were relieved to see the other two guards that had been with Jason exit the building and run to the other car.

Jason pulled off and headed to the hospital.

Skye looked up at him. "Are you going to tell me what happened to our daughter?"

"She was taken by Manny." He said looking at her through the rear view mirror.

Skye gasped and saw Jason flinch.

"She managed to get away due to the knife you gave her and when she went to run, Manny shot at her."

"Oh my God." Skye said gasping and looking at Lorenzo.

"Johnny jumped in front of the bullet."

Skye put her hand over her mouth. She knew how close her daughter and Johnny were. "Please tell me he's still alive."

Jason told her the rest of the story and Skye began to cry. She hated that her daughter had to kill people and had been hurt.

"She'll be okay. I promise." Jason said hating to hear her upset especially when he felt responsible for everything she had gone through that day. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her." He said regrettably.

Lorenzo took a deep breath. "You did the best you could Jason. No one is blaming you."

Jason didn't say anything. He just wished that he could have gotten to Liz after the blast went off. But, there was so much commotion and gunfire, he had to stay where he was. He had seen Johnny start running but he didn't follow because he was trying to cover him. Jason had no idea that Johnny was running after her.

Skye looked up and saw Jason looking in the mirror again.

"Is he okay?"

She nodded. "He will be." She said looking back at her battered husband.

Jason was an expert in torture and he knew that they had done horrible things to Lorenzo. He really hoped that he wasn't permanently injured. He pushed his foot further down onto the gas pedal and kept his eyes out for any police cars.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once Jason stopped the truck, Carlos ran to get a nurse. Jason opened the passenger door and helped the orderly get Lorenzo out of the SUV. He then helped Skye down and she ran to Lorenzo's side.

Carlos stood next to him and put his hand out. "Give me the keys, I'll park it."

"Thank you for everything Carlos." Jason said shaking the man's hand.

"It was nice working with you Morgan. You do live up to your reputation."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you." He turned and walked into the hospital and headed to Liz's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia was sitting with her and Max was stationed outside the door.

Jason walked inside and saw Liz smile and tear up. "Hey baby." He said walking over to her and kissing her. The feel of her soft lips against his sent a shudder through his body.

Claudia smiled at the tenderness Jason was showing Liz.

"How are my parents?"

"Well, your mom killed Luis herself. She's fine."

Liz's eyes grew big. "I told you that you shouldn't mess with her."

Jason grinned. "Trust me. I'm impressed. I might have to hire her while Johnny is recovering."

Liz smiled.

"Your dad was tortured pretty badly but he's going to make it. They are working on him right now." Jason said sadly.

Liz fought back tears. She was so relieved that they were alive but she was scared for her father.

Jason could see the look in her eyes and explained further. "He has some broken ribs and a lot of little cuts all over his body. He's pretty banged up, but I think he'll be fine. Your mom is taking good care of him. She's pretty amazing just like you." He said smiling at her.

Liz smiled back. Somehow just looking into his hopeful eyes helped her to relax a little.

Jason looked over at Claudia. "Any news on Johnny?"

"He's in the ICU. He's stable."

Jason blew out a long breath. "We got really lucky." He looked over at Claudia, "I need a shower."

"Follow me." Claudia said standing up. She grabbed a bag and handed it to Jason. "Sonny brought you some clothes." Jason turned and looked at Liz. "I love you baby. I'll be right back."

Liz nodded. "Love you too."

He smiled and followed Claudia out of the room. She led him down a few hallways. "You can use this locker room. I'll stay with Liz until you get back."

"Thanks Claudia."

"Don't mention it." She said smiling.

Jason went inside and turned on the water. He stripped and stepped under the stream of hot water and only then did he let his tears fall as he thought about everyone he almost lost.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went to the nurse's station and got Johnny's room number. He headed to the ICU and signed in. A nurse led him over to Johnny who was out cold. He walked over to him and touched his arm.

"Hey. I really need you to get better. Liz is sick with worry. She's fine. She had to get a transfusion but she's recovering. Everyone is safe." Jason took a deep breath. "I don't even know how to thank you for protecting her the way you did. It should be me lying here, not you. I'm sorry you got hurt but thank you so much." Jason said softly. He let go of Johnny's arm and he saw his hand move. He grabbed it and Johnny squeezed. Jason smiled and patted his hand and he felt it go slack. "Get some rest. I'll be back later."

When Jason got back to Liz's room Sonny was there. Claudia had filled him in.

"Jason, you need to eat something." Claudia said. "Come to the cafeteria with us."

Jason grimaced at the thought of hospital food.

Liz smiled. "Go." She said forcefully.

He smiled back. "You're awful bossy for someone who's hurt and can barely lift their head up."

Liz grinned. "You'll have to make it up to me later."

"Will do." He said following Claudia out the door.

"How's Tess?" He asked as they got in the elevator.

"She's on bed rest for a few days. Max took her to Sonny's. There are some guards over there looking after them."

"I'm glad they are okay."

"We're all going to be okay." Claudia said smiling.


	37. Chapter 37 – Inside You

A/N – Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it. We'll get the healing started!

Chapter 37 – Inside You

It was 3 days before Liz was allowed to go home. Johnny was in a normal room. Lorenzo was doing better. He was trying to manage the pain both physically and emotionally. Tess and John were still at Sonny's. The baby was fine but Dr. Lee still wanted her resting. Her body had been through a lot and they didn't want to take any chances.

There was a vacant house next to Sonny's, so Jason moved them in until their own home could be repaired. There was a lot of damage and it would take several months of rebuilding. But, Jason knew how much Liz loved the house and there was no way he was going to abandon it. The gardens were still salvageable and he knew how much she loved to draw and paint there. He walked through the rented house searching for her and ended up finding her on a swing surrounded by a trellis. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were closed and she was humming softly as the wind jostled her auburn curls. She sensed him and smiled. "You shouldn't sneak up on a girl like that."

Jason smiled back. "How is it possible that you get more beautiful every day?"

Liz's eyes snapped open as she stared into a sea of blue. "I don't know. How is it possibly that you get hotter every day?" She said playfully.

Jason sat down next to her and pulled her onto her lap. Her left arm was in a sling and he took extra care to make sure she was comfortable. "They are going to let your dad go home in a few days. I know their house is not quite ready, so I wanted to them to come here with us."

Liz looked at him with surprise. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "You're dad is going to need extra care. I'm going to hire a full time nurse. Johnny will be coming home around the same time and I thought it would be easier to have them in a central location anyway. The nurse can tend to them both. It will give your mom a break. She's been at the hospital almost non-stop. She has to be exhausted."

Liz couldn't believe he had thought all of it through and she was beyond touched that he would consider taking care of them. "Thank you so much. I love you Jason Morgan. I love being your wife and who I am when I am with you. I'm so glad you weren't hurt." She said softly.

Jason kissed her on the forehead. She just didn't know how much her words had touched him. Liz was everything to him. "Thank you. You've made me a better man and I never thought I could feel this kind of love. I love you too baby; more than you'll ever know."

She snuggled into him more. "Can we go see my parents and Johnny later?"

"Yes. We'll go after lunch."

She smiled. "I'll make some extra sandwiches for them."

Jason hadn't had them since all hell broke loose and he let out a groan.

Liz giggled. "Maybe I should just smear some of the secret sauce on my body and…"

Jason shuddered. "Stop."

She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"I want to be inside of you so badly it hurts. No even hinting about sex until you're up to it."

Liz grinned wickedly. "Jason, my vagina and mouth were not injured. They are perfectly fine thank you."

Jason smirked. "Very funny."

She dropped her smile. "I'm serious."

He stared at her for a moment. "Baby, the movement alone would probably hurt your arm and an orgasm would make you tense up. I'm not going to do anything that will hurt you."

Liz looked up into his eyes with want. "Then I guess you better go slow then." She said pulling his head towards hers as his mouth crushed down upon hers. She groaned as his tongue entered her mouth and flicked against her. Liz felt his erection underneath her and pulled back. "Upstairs." She breathed out as Jason stood up with her in his arms and practically ran into the house.

He carried her up the stairs and then gently sat her down on the bed. She undid her sling and Jason unbuttoned her top and slid it off. She didn't have a bra on so he cupped one of her breasts in his hand as she laid back on the bed. His tongue swirled around her hardening bud and she moaned as her body started to react. He pulled up and took off her pants and underwear as he gazed down at her body. "Beautiful." He said as he took off his clothes.

She watched him strip and bit her lip as his erection sprung free. She couldn't believe that this man before her could make her feel so damn good without even touching her.

He gently moved her further onto the bed and started ravishing her with kisses. His hands were all over her body and she quivered from the sensations and the contrast of his soft lips and his calloused hands.

He plunged one of his fingers into her sweet channel and Liz bucked her hips. "Yes…" She said breathed out as Jason whipped her into a heated frenzy. He knew just what to do to send her over the edge.

Jason hissed as she grabbed his erection with her hand and started pumping up and down. He didn't think it was possible for him to be any harder. He grabbed a pillow and put it under her hips. "Baby, put my cock inside of you." He said softly.

Liz looked up at him panting and positioned his tip against her opening and guided him inside as she groaned loudly. "Fuck you feel so tight." Jason said as his hips moved back and forth. He used long slow strokes so that he didn't jar her body. "Oh God Jason." She yelled as his deliberate strokes were driving her crazy. Jason started to swivel his hips and the change in direction caused her to yell out his name again as Jason slowly brought them to the brink of ecstasy. Liz tensed up and Jason said, "Cum for me baby." He watched as her breath caught in her throat and her head fell back. She was making these incredibly erotic noises and as Jason felt her walls tighten and her body tremble, he felt a rush of sensations start to build and then burst inside his body. His cock jerked inside of her as he pumped a few more times until he had fully released himself and then fell on the bed next to her. They were both breathing heavily and were blissfully happy and contently settled into each other's arms.


	38. Chapter 38 – Coming Together

A/N – Thank you for the reviews! Loved your cigarette comments!

Chapter 38 – Coming Together

They walked into the hospital with the sandwiches and stopped and visited Johnny first.

"Here you go." She said smiling at him.

Johnny was almost drooling. "Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" He asked licking his lips.

Liz grinned. "Yup. It's a Liz special. I hope you like it."

"Extra sauce?"

"Just the way you like it."

Johnny opened the wrapping and groaned when it was finally exposed. He took one big savoring bite and then fell backwards. "That is just sinful." He said sighing.

Jason rolled his eyes.

Johnny frowned. "You do remember how bad the food is in here, right?"

"I guess you have a point."

"Listen, you're going to come stay with us when you get out." Liz said smiling.

"And where is that exactly?" Johnny asked curiously.

"The mansion next to Sonny's house." Liz added.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Johnny asked.

Jason stepped closer. "Johnny, you need a nurse and extra care and your cottage has to be rebuilt. For now, you'll stay with us. That's an order."

Johnny looked at Jason and shrugged. "Okay." He said before taking another bite.

Steven walked into the room. "What is going on in here?" He asked eyeing the sandwich.

"It's called eating edible food." Johnny said before licking the sauce off of his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Steven asked. The sandwich looked delicious.

Liz had packed an extra one just in case. She handed one to Steven. "Here you go doc." She said smiling.

"I go on break right after this. Thank you so much." He said smiling at Liz.

Johnny grinned. "Isn't she the greatest?"

Jason rolled his eyes which caused Liz to laugh.

"So doc, can I get out of here tomorrow?" Johnny asked.

"You're looking good." He said smiling at Johnny. "Are you taking care of him?" He said looking at Liz.

She nodded. "Yes. We hired a nurse so he will be in good hands."

"Then, you should be home by tomorrow afternoon."

Johnny grinned. He was still pretty messed up. Today was going to be the first day they let him get up and walk. So, he was really looking forward to it. "I hope it's a cute nurse."

Jason shook his head. "She's about 90 and likes to give sponge baths."

Johnny just stared at him. "That visual is just wrong."

Liz laughed. "Well, I have to go deliver these to my mom and dad. So, we'll be back tomorrow."

Johnny nodded. "Thanks for the lunch." He said smiling.

They headed to her parents room and walked inside.

"Mija." Her mother said giving her a big hug. Skye touched Jason's arm and said hello.

"Hi daddy." Liz said kissing him on the forehead. "You look a little better."

He smiled. "What's in the bag?"

"My sandwiches." She said watching the grin spread on his face.

"Now that is wonderful surprise."

Liz gave one to her mom and one to her dad. She took one for herself and gave the last one to Jason. They sat and ate and chatted. Lorenzo was doing much better. His body still had a lot of healing to do but he informed them he too was getting out of the hospital the next day.

"We wanted to talk to you about that." Liz said softly.

"Go ahead." Her father said watching his daughter carefully.

"Jason suggested that you come stay with us."

Skye looked over at Jason with a stunned look.

"We hired a nurse for Johnny and we figured she could take care of you and Johnny so mom could get some rest."

"I'm fine baby." Skye said protesting.

"You're house isn't ready yet. And you are not staying at a hotel or safe house. Come stay with us. It would probably be for a month or so until your house is ready. Please daddy." Liz pleaded.

Lorenzo wasn't sure that he wanted to intrude. "You're newlyweds, you don't need your in laws hanging around."

Jason piped up. "There are two wings in the house. We can stay in one and you in the other. I'm planning on being with your daughter forever, so I think we can survive a month with you two." He said smiling.

Skye chuckled and looked over at Lorenzo. "What do you think?"

Lorenzo thought for a moment. "We can give it a try I guess." After seeing Jason in action, he knew he would protect them and at least Lorenzo could heal and not worry about that.

"Then it's settled Liz said. Tomorrow is the big day." She said standing up. "I'm going to go prepare the house. I need to go food shopping and make beds."

"Why don't you take your mother with you? She has barely left the room."

Skye frowned at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Lorenzo grinned. "Never, but babe you need to get out of here. I don't want you to get sick of me."

She grinned at him. "Never, but, I do like shopping." She said smiling. "I'm in."

Liz dialed her cell phone. "Claudia, want to go shopping with me and Skye?"

"Sounds good. I'm ready." She said.

"Great, we'll be right there."

Liz ended the call and kissed Jason. "Let's go."

Jason looked over at Lorenzo who laughed at his expression. "Have fun Jason." He said chuckling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason pushed the cart and grabbed and some beer. He would need one after they had already been to 2 stores to get household items before even getting the groceries. He put it on the bottom of the cart and then went and found Liz and the girls in the next aisle. They were trying to figure out what food to make. Liz turned and saw Jason and smiled. "Can you go get a bag of potatoes, water, and bread?" She asked.

"What kind of bread."

"Um, get white, rye, and wheat." She said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be back."

He took his time getting all of the things and then started to push his cart and ran into someone coming around the corner.

"Hey, watch where…." Dante's voice trailed off. "Jason." He said quietly.

"Hi Dante, sorry about that."

"No, it was my fault." He said shaking his head. "Ronnie told me what happened. How's Liz?"

Jason studied him for a minute. He suddenly looked nervous. "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's two aisles down."

"I don't think…" His voice trailed off as a woman's voice came from around the corner said something and finally she came into view.

"I wasn't sure which one you want." She said smiling. She noticed they had company and said, "Oh hi, Jason."

Jason smiled. "Hi Maya. How's it going?"

"I'm great. Where's your wife?"

Liz came and around the corner and saw Jason. "There you are." She said sliding up to him. "Dante." She said smiling. Noticing Maya, she gave the woman a hug. "It's good to see you Maya."

"It's good to see you too. I heard you ran into some trouble." Maya said looking at her arm. Dante had told her what happened and she really wanted to visit her but she didn't know where they were staying.

"Yes, but I'm okay." She said smiling. "It's good to see you two together."

She saw Dante blush and grinned. "Maybe we can go on a double date eventually."

Dante smiled. "That would be nice."

"Well, we have to go. Claudia and Skye will wonder what is keeping us. It was great seeing you both." Liz said smiling.

They all parted and Jason and Liz walked away. "That went well I thought." Liz said quietly.

Jason agreed. "Hopefully, you two can patch things up."

"I hope so." Liz said deep in thought. "I miss my friend."

They met up with the other two women and then went and stood in line.


	39. Chapter 39 - Perfection

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed Jason shopping. I couldn't help but add that in lol. And as for Liz recovering faster, apparently sex with Jason is a great elixir lol.

Chapter 39 - Perfection

Between the three women, they were able to make up all the rooms and get everything ready. They went downstairs afterwards and had a glass of wine. Jason joined them and mainly, the three women talked and laugh as Jason watched. Francis was back from the island so Jason had him take the two women back to Sonny's and the hospital when they were ready. They all said goodbye and Jason and Liz cuddled on the couch.

"Jason, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what's up?" He said playing with her hair.

"I'm going to see Dr. Lee tomorrow morning."

Jason looked down at her. "Is something wrong? Do you think you're pregnant?" He asked.

"No. I just want another opinion about whether or not I can have kids. There are lots of new techniques since I last was tested, so I just want to know if one of them will work."

"Okay." He was a little worried about her. If she couldn't have a baby, he wasn't sure how badly that was going to affect her.

"We haven't used protection at all and nothing has happened."

"Well, you have to give it time too. I'll go with you if you want." He said wanting to be there for her.

"No. It's okay. But I would love it if you were there for the results." She said hugging him tighter. She was so scared that there would be no options for her. Before Jason, she hadn't really given it a lot of thought. It wasn't something she chose to dwell on. But, she loved him and she wanted to start a family with him.

"I hope you know that I love you no matter what." Jason said softly.

Liz smiled. "Yes, I do know that. I feel the same way." She said before standing up. "Let's go upstairs."

Jason saw the look in her eyes. "I don't know. I was going to out with Sonny tonight." He said pretending not to be interested.

Liz laughed. "Jason Morgan, you better get upstairs right now and perform your husbandly duties."

"Or what?" He said dipping his head towards hers.

"Or the next time we go out on your motorcycle, I'm driving."

Jason's mouth dropped open. He grabbed her hand and led her to the front door.

"Where are you we going?" She yelled out.

"Back to the hospital, clearly you have a head injury that they missed."

Liz grinned. "You're crazy." She said right before Jason's lips captured hers. They broke apart and Liz grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took his jeans and pants and sat down on the bed. Liz took off her sling and pants and stepped towards him. She knelt down on the floor and moved towards his erection. Jason closed his eyes as he felt her tongue flick over his tip as she swirled it around before taking him fully into her mouth. "Elizabeth." He breathed out as she pumped and sucked him until he was fully hard. She moaned and the vibration nearly sent him over the edge. "Baby, I want to taste you." He said huskily.

There was a small pop as Liz let him slide from her mouth, and she stood up. He helped her take her shirt off and removed her panties and then kissed her hard and sensuously.

"Go up near the pillows and get on your knees but stay upright."

Liz did what she was told.

"Spread your legs more." He said as he eased his head between her legs so she was straddling it.

He brought her hips down tasted her sweet center as Liz moaned. He wiggled his tongue over her clit and he held her hips steady. Liz was beyond turned on. "Jason." She yelled as she felt the pressure build and grabbed the backboard with one of her hands. He started thrusting his tongue inside of her and teasing her clit with his thumb. Jason felt her tense up and then she yelled, "Oh my God," as her hips bucked and her body quivered with bliss. Jason lapped up her sweetness and then slipped out from underneath her.

"That's was fantastic." Liz said panting.

Jason helped her lay on her back and then slowly entered her. "Baby you're so wet and tight." He said plunging into her. "Harder Jason." She pleaded. "You won't hurt me. Please."

Jason was having a hard time controlling himself anyway. He started to thrust into her a little harder causing Liz to make these breathy noises that drove him crazy. "Fuck." He said trying to keep his control and last a little longer. Her sexy noises grew louder and Jason gave up and started pounding into her and her walls tightened around his cock and she screamed his name. "Oh God, Elizabeth." He groaned as he cock lept inside her and he emptied himself into her. He pumped a few more times and then laid next to her. "Baby I just can't get enough of you." He said panting. Liz smiled and snuggled into his side, her body was still feeling the after effects of their love making and she savored the orgasmic high that only her man could give her and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About 3 hrs later, Jason woke up hard. He looked over at Liz, who was sleeping on her back and smiled. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and moved his hand over her clit and slowly made little circles. Her nipple started to harden and he heard her make a little noise. Liz thought she was having the most wonderful dream. She arched her back against his hand and moaned. Jason dipped a finger inside of her and her hips rose to meet it. She mumbled his name and her breathing started to quicken. Her body started to tense and Liz's eyes slowly opened and she saw him sucking her. "Jason." She said as the orgasm ripped through her body. "Mmmm baby, that was so good." She managed to get out.

Jason grinned. "You like me waking you up that way?" Jason asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes baby. Please fuck me Jason. I need you inside of me." She said, her eyes full of want.

Jason was already rock hard. He moved between her legs and with one thrust he was in her to the hilt. She squealed as he began to pound into her. He fucked her relentlessly as she thrashed beneath him, screaming out his name. And then she finally started to cum again and took Jason right along with her.

He laid next to her and put his head on her chest as he lightly moved his fingertips over her body. She shuddered again and he looked up at her. "You okay?"

"More than okay. You just gave me the chills that's all." She said smiling. She lightly scratched his scalp as Jason moaned softly. "That feels so damn good." He said enjoying the sensation. After a few minutes she realized he had fallen asleep and she chuckled. She never thought she could ever love someone the way she loved him. He was perfection.


	40. Chapter 40 – Bumps in the Road

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! It's going to be a bit of a struggle in the baby making dept. this go round.

Chapter 40 – Bumps in the Road

The next morning Liz waited in Kelly's office for their appointment. She finally entered the room and shook Liz's hand. "Mrs. Morgan, it's so nice to meet you." She said smiling. "I've looked over your medical records and I can see where they would have come to the conclusion they did based on your past test results. But, I'd like to run new tests to see where we stand now. She explained several of the newer tests so that Liz would know what to expect. "Now, I really need you to relax for a few of these. Are you going to be able to do that?" She could tell that Liz was really nervous.

"I'll try."

"Is there someone you can call to be with you?" She asked. Liz bit her lip. She probably could get Skye to come in but she really didn't want her mom to know. "I could call my husband. I just didn't want to bother him with this."

"Does he want to have children?"

"Yes, he does. I just didn't want him to be disappointed." She said sadly.

Kelly studied her for a minute. "Elizabeth, you need support. This could end up being a difficult process so you need to let your husband in and let him be there for you. Do you think you can do that?"

Liz nodded. "Okay." She called Jason and waited for him to pick up.

"Liz?" He said.

"Hi. I hate to bother you but can you come to the hospital."

Jason could tell she seemed a little off. What she didn't know is that he was sitting in the waiting room. "Where are you?"

"I'm in Dr. Lee's office."

"I'll be right there." He said hanging up. He stopped a nurse and asked her for directions and he took off.

Kelly and Liz were both shocked when there was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

Jason peeked inside and saw the looks on their faces and smiled. "I was in the waiting room just in case." He said watching his wife's face light up.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Kelly went over the procedures and then sent them into a room so Liz could change and get ready. An hour and a half later, they were driving home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You want to tell me what's going on?" He said softly. She hadn't said a word the whole ride back to the house.

Liz felt her resolve weaken and she started to cry.

Jason pulled her into him and tried to sooth her. "Baby, please talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what is wrong."

It took a few minutes, but Liz finally was able to speak. "I'm sorry Jason. This is so hard for me. Before, I just didn't think about it. I accepted that it couldn't be. But now, that I'm opening myself up to the possibilities, I'm just so scared I'm going to be let down; that I'm going to disappoint us both and that's just hard for me to deal with."

Jason let her words sink in. He understood how she was feeling but he just wanted to say the right think to her. He pulled her head back so he could look at her.

"Sometimes, you have to take a risk in order to open yourself up to something really good. Just like we both took a risk in marrying each other and it ended up being the best thing that has ever happened to us. If for some reason, this doesn't work out, we can still be happy. We still have each other. Having hope is a risk, but I'd rather take risks than live my life in fear. I will support you either way. If you want to go for this, I will be there. And if you want to stop this right now, then I will respect that too. It's ultimately your body. I just don't want you to wish that you tried later on down the line when it might be too late to do something." Jason kissed her tears away. "And I don't think I've ever spoken that many continuous words ever in my lifetime." He said smiling.

Liz smiled back. "What you said was beautiful. Thank you. I want to try Jason. I want this more than anything."

"Just don't shut me out along the way. I'm here for you."

Liz nodded. "At least it will be a lot of fun trying for a baby." She said smiling.

"God woman, I'm not a machine." He said pretending to be offended.

She chuckled. "If you're not up to it Morgan, I'm sure I can find….." Her words were cut off by Jason's mouth.

He kissed her senseless and then pulled back. "Don't even think about it. You're mine."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A transport ambulance brought Johnny back to the house. Jason wanted to make sure that he wasn't injured getting home, so he thought that was the best way. They got him settled in his room and then about an hour later, Skye and Lorenzo arrived in the same manner.

"Hi dad." Liz said giving him a kiss on his cheek once he was settled in.

"Hi baby." He said smiling. "The bed is comfortable."

"I'm sure anything would seem more comfortable after being in the hospital." She said adding an extra pillow for him.

"True."

"You want to talk about what happened?" He asked. Lorenzo had been worried about her having PTSD afterwards.

"Do you?" She said smiling.

"I asked first."

"I try not to think about it." Liz said softly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Lorenzo said looking at his daughter carefully. He was scared that she'd internalize what she did instead of dealing with it. "Mija, even your mother struggles with what she had to do even though she had no other choice."

Liz swiped a tear away. "I've never been so scared in my life. Everything seemed so surreal. And when Johnny went down, I really thought that my life would be over. But, despite getting shot, he killed Manny. He took care of me."

"And you took care of him." Lorenzo said softly. "You did what you had to do to protect both of you."

"I know. I'm more upset that he's hurt because of me than anything."

"I get that. But, are you telling me you don't care that you killed those men?"

Liz looked up at him. "Not really. Does that make me a monster? I mean, they were trying to kill me and I killed them. It wasn't like they showed me any mercy. Why should I give a shit that they are dead?" Liz said almost yelling.

Lorenzo sighed. "I'm never going to tell you how to feel. But, you have a lot of anger inside of you. I just want you to find a way to let it out so it doesn't eat you alive."

Liz nodded. She knew what he meant. Right now, she was crazy angry and she wasn't even sure where it was all coming from. She stood up. "I'll come back in a while." She said kissing her father on the head.

He watched her walk out and silently prayed that she'd find a way to deal with everything.


	41. Chapter 41 - Angry

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys are still liking the story. Some good stuff to come!

Chapter 41 - Angry

Johnny watched Liz walk into his room. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

She attempted a smile but didn't quite pull it off. "I do."

"Spill it." He said patting the space next to him.

Liz climbed into the bed and sat next to him. "My father is worried that I'm not dealing with the fact that I killed people."

Johnny nodded. "Go on." He was wondering if she'd come and talk to him about it. But when she didn't, he figured she had already spoken to Jason.

"I'm just so angry about everything." She said looking down at her hands. "I'm mad at Manny for shooting you. I'm mad that those men made me shoot them. I'm mad that I was even put into this situation in the first place."

"Understandable."

"Is it?" She said looking up him. "I'm not sorry for killing them and I feel wrong for that. I feel like I'm evil because I took a life and I don't care."

Johnny grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth, you're not evil for protecting yourself. And obviously, you do give a shit or else you wouldn't be talking to me about it right now. It's alright to feel sad and angry. It's part of what makes you human. I don't like having to shoot people, but I do what I have too. You did what you had to do and there is no shame in that. You are not bad. You are one of the good guys. And I will forever be grateful to you for saving my life."

Liz started crying and Johnny pulled her down to him and just held her close. She finally fell asleep and he shut his eyes. About a half hour later, he opened them and saw Jason standing in the doorway. He had been watching them for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what was going on but he figured she must have gotten upset. Walking over to the bed, he picked her up and took her back to the room. He tucked her in and then walked back to Johnny's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"You want to tell me what happened?" Jason asked from the doorway.

Johnny sighed. "She was feeling like something was wrong with her because she felt like she wasn't sorry that she killed those men."

Jason nodded. "What did you tell her?"

"I just told her that she did care and it was okay to be sad and angry. She's really pissed off that she had to shoot them. She knows she had to do it but it's just messing with her head."

"I'm glad she had you to talk to. She loves you Johnny. Seeing you almost die really affected her."

"I know. Maybe I was wrong to let her get that close to me. In this business, your days can be numbered."

"It's too late to go back. She needs you now. Once you're on your feet, do you mind resuming guard duty for a while? I know I agreed to move you, but right now, I don't think it's the best thing for my wife."

Johnny looked at him and nodded. "Of course. I like spending time with her and her sandwiches."

Jason smiled. "Kiss up."

Johnny smiled. "I learned it from you."

Jason shook his head and started to walk out the door. "Thanks again man. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her or you for that matter."

Johnny nodded. "You know I have your back."

Jason nodded and left the room. Johnny and Sonny were Jason's best friends. Losing either one of them would be devastating to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Lorenzo's room. "How are you doing?" He asked sitting down in a chair.

"I'm okay. What's going on?" He said laying the newspaper down next to him.

"Your daughter is having some issues and I'm not sure of the best way to help her."

Lorenzo studied Jason for a moment. He wasn't the kind of man that would normally ask for help.

"Is this about what she did to save herself?"

Jason nodded. "Has she talked to you about it?"

"A little bit."

"She went to Johnny and broke down. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you could tell her how you feel about it when you do it."

"But I can't. I'm able to shut off my feelings and just do what needs to be done. It's not the same thing."

Lorenzo sighed. "I understand. She tries to be tough, but, she is hurting underneath it all. That situation was a lot to deal with. Maybe she hasn't said anything to you because you are tough and you don't crack. She might think that you would think she was weak for getting upset about it."

Jason thought about what he just said. "But, why talk to Johnny then?"

"Johnny is like a big brother to her. She almost lost him. She's not trying to please Johnny. But, she wants to please you and have you respect her. I think you just need to reassure her and everything will be fine."

Jason sighed. "Thanks Lorenzo. I appreciate the advice." He said standing up.

"You're a good man Jason. I know you want the best for my little girl and I appreciate that."

Jason nodded and walked out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz woke up as Jason walked back inside the bedroom.

"Hi." She said softly. "How do you manage to pick me up without me noticing?" She said stretching.

Jason shrugged and sat next to her. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He pulled her into his arms. "I want you to know that I love you and you can tell me anything. I will never judge you baby."

"I know. Sometimes, I just need to process things a little before we talk."

"I understand." He said hugging her tighter.

Liz closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. She wasn't quite sure why she was having a hard time opening up to Jason about everything. Maybe she knew she'd fall apart and she just didn't want to right now. All she knew is that he made her feel safe and that when she was ready, he would be there for her and that meant everything to her.


	42. Chapter 42 - Possibilities

A/N – Thanks for the review! **Ilovedana53 - **She'll talk to Jason eventually. I know there were some site problems, but hopefully they've been resolved!

Chapter 42 - Possibilities

Liz rang Sonny's doorbell. Francis had driven her over there.

"Hey." Claudia said pulling her into a hug. "It's great to see you."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

"You're out of your sling."

"Yup. I finally passed the cut off day."

"Does it still hurt?" Claudia said leading her over to the couch.

"Sometimes, but, it's not too bad. It just gets a little achy and sore if I do too much."

Claudia nodded.

"How's Tess?"

"She's okay. I think she's going stir crazy though." Claudia said smiling.

"I figured she would be."

"I'll take you up there." Claudia said moving towards the stairs.

"Is John up there too?"

"No, he took a walk."

They walked into Tess's room. She was reading a magazine. "Oh my God." She squealed. "Get over here woman."

Liz grinned and sat down next to her and hugged her. "How's it going?"

"I'm bored out of my mind." Tess said making a crazy face.

Claudia sat down in a chair and watched the two women interact and smiled. She was glad that they had become friends.

"How long do you have to stay in bed?"

"Kelly says for at least another week. I guess my body isn't totally cooperating."

"Well, you're just going to have to play by the rules so Claudia and I can spoil this baby rotten."

"You got that right." Claudia said smiling. "I'm already itching to go shopping."

Tess smiled. "Let me make it into my 2nd trimester first."

Liz took a deep breath. Claudia and Tess looked at each other.

"I went to see Kelly today and she did a bunch of tests to see if I can get pregnant."

"When do you get the results?" Claudia asked.

"Next week probably. I'll find out if I'm a candidate for surgery. She thinks they may be able to reverse some of the damage by removing some of the scar tissue."

"So, why does it seem like you aren't happy about it?" Tess asked.

"I'm scared." Liz said starting to cry.

Tess pulled her into her arms and Claudia grabbed the tissue box. Liz sat back and took a tissue and wiped her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Never apologize for expressing your feelings." Claudia said. "You know that we are here for you, right?"

"I know that. Thank you. It was just a little overwhelming."

"Can I give you some advice?" Tess asked quietly.

Liz nodded.

"Don't think about the results. I know that sounds crazy but you're so worried about what hasn't even happened yet that you are driving yourself crazy. And trust me, I know what I'm talking about. I ended up in the freaking water because I assumed the worse."

Liz sighed. "I will try to think more positively." She said letting out a deep breath.

"Does someone need a pick me up?" John said walking into the bedroom.

Liz grinned and got up and gave him a hug. He looked down at her and wiped away a tear. "I can't have my favorite fan sad. Come on, you know the drill." She looked over at Tess as John dragged her out of the room. Tess smiled. "Have fun." She yelled after them.

She waited until she knew they were downstairs and heard John play the piano and then she spoke.

"I think something more is going on with her." Tess said to Claudia.

"I agree. I'll find out what it is."

"When's the last time you went to church?" Tess asked.

Claudia gave her a funny look. "Why, do I look like I need confession?"

Tess grinned. "No, I figured lighting a few candles couldn't hurt. Our girl needs to get knocked up."

Claudia smiled. "Sonny goes from time to time. I'll make him take me."

"Good. We need all the help we can get."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

John played a few songs for Liz and she was in heaven as usual.

"You're really good for my ego." John said smiling at her reaction.

"You're really good for my soul. That was beyond beautiful."

John grinned. "Well, I have a lot of inspiration up in that room up there."

Liz smiled. "You miss New York?"

"Hell yeah. I miss the crazy cab rides and all the noise. I mean don't get me wrong, Max drives like a maniac sometimes, but it's just not the same."

Liz grinned. "When is your next event?"

"In a week, I'm supposed to be in Boston."

"You make it sound like you're thinking of not going."

"I'm scared to leave her here."

Liz sat next to him on the bench. "We will take care of her John. Did she tell you that she wanted you to stay?"

"No. She wants me to go. It's for a charity and she said it's too important to miss but my family is the most important thing to me."

Liz smiled. "I know. It's hard to balance everything. But, your music touches a lot of people and you know that you can raise a lot of money to help others. I think Tess feels like you need to honor that commitment. How long would you be gone?"

"One night." He said sheepishly.

Liz chuckled. "You are addicted to your wife."

"You're probably right. Just don't tell her. She might get a big head."

Liz smiled. "Your secret is safe with me. How about I agree to a slumber party that night and I stay with her?"

John smiled. "You'd do that?"

"Yup."

"Your husband is going to kill me."

Liz grinned. "You let me handle Jason. What do you say?"

John held out his hand. "Deal."

Liz shook it and got up. "Nice doing business with you."

**One week later**

Jason and Liz walked into Kelly's office holding hands. She was really nervous. They waited a few minutes and Kelly hurried in and shut the door.

"Hey guys." She said smiling and putting Liz's chart down in front of her.

Liz gripped Jason's hand tighter.

"I know you've curious as to what I found." Kelly said flipping a few pages. "You're levels are all fine and within normal range. There is excessive scaring and unless we remove some of it, I don't think that you will be able to conceive."

Liz wiped a tear from her eye. "So, what would I need to do?"

"Well, I would do laparoscopic surgery on you. It involves three very small incisions in your abdomen. You will be under general anesthesia but it's an out-patient procedure so you'll go home the same day. You'll be sore and a little tender afterwards, but that will go away in a few days. It just really depends on how much scar tissue I have to remove."

"What are you risks?" Jason asked.

"There is always risk of infection and hematomas. Other complications are rare like nerve damage, blood clots, or damage to other organs. But, like I said, they are rare."

Liz looked up at Jason. "I want to do it."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

Kelly smiled. "I can fit you in a week from today."

Liz let out a deep breath. "Okay."

"Great. My nurse will call you and let you know the time and restrictions."

"Kelly, if it works, how long do you think it will take before I can get pregnant?"

Kelly sighed. "That's hard to predict. But, you can start trying as soon as you're able after surgery. You're young and your test results were very good, so I don't anticipate you needing to do IBF. But, I would have you try for at least 6 months before I'd even be willing to consider that."

"Thank you." Liz said standing up. Jason walked her to the car and they went home.


	43. Chapter 43 – Making Rounds

A/N - Thanks for the review! **Ilovedana53 – **There is next door but not right next to Sonny's and they are both set back far off the road for security purposes so it would be a hike to walk and much more secure to drive.

Chapter 43 – Making Rounds

They sat down on the couch.

"What are you thinking?" Jason asked her as she cuddled into his side.

"I just can't believe that I could be getting a second chance." Liz said smiling.

"Kelly seemed hopeful." Jason said as he stroked her arm.

"I like her a lot." Liz said softly.

"I wish you didn't have a slumber party tonight." Jason said sighing.

Liz grinned. "Don't even think about trying to crash it."

Jason smiled. "I won't."

"Good." She said standing up. "I'm going to check on the patients."

She went upstairs and checked on Johnny first. "How's it going old man?"

Johnny grimaced. "I just got done physical therapy, so I'm a little sore. But, I did alright."

"Well, at least your chest tube is out and everything is healing nicely."

"It is. I should be right back to keeping you in check in no time at all."

Liz grinned. "I don't know. I really like Francis."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? That fossil."

"Ha! He's not that much older than you."

Johnny frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Jason."

"I'm going to kick his ass."

Jason walked inside the room. "Like you could even catch me." Jason said pretending to be mad.

Johnny growled.

"Settle down before you pop a stitch." Jason said smiling.

"You two think you're comedians or something?"

Liz giggled. "You know you can't be replaced Johnny."

Johnny grinned. "Now that's better."

"By the way, your mother is flying in and will be here tomorrow morning."

The look on Johnny's face was priceless. Jason chuckled. "Gotcha."

Liz ran towards the door and Johnny threw a pillow at her.

"Missed. See even your aim sucks now." Jason said throwing the pillow back at him. He walked into the hallway and they could hear Johnny cursing as they walked to Lorenzo's room.

They ducked inside and Skye looked up at them. "Are you two messing with poor Johnny again?"

Liz grinned. "Of course." She sat down next to her father. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good. I'm getting better every day."

"There's something I need to tell you guys."

Skye got up from the chair and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Mija?"

"I saw a specialist at the hospital and I'm having surgery done next week to remove some scarring so I can possibly get pregnant."

Skye looked at Lorenzo for a minute and then back at her daughter. "Is it safe?"

"Yes mom. I'll go home the same day and should be good to go within a few days afterwards."

Skye looked up at Jason who nodded.

"So, there is a chance that you might be able to conceive after this?" Lorenzo asked.

"Yes daddy. Please be happy for me."

Lorenzo pulled her into his arms. "Of course I'm happy for you. I'm just worried that's all. I don't want you to be hurt."

Liz pulled back. "I understand the risks. And I know that it might not work. But, I have to try."

It killed Lorenzo that his daughter was dealing with all of this. "I understand. You know we're here for you if you need us."

Liz smiled. "Thanks dad." She hugged him one more time and then hugged her mother again. "I've got to get ready for my slumber party."

Jason rolled his eyes and Lorenzo chuckled. "It's one night Jason."

"You say that like you wouldn't be pouting if Skye left for one night."

Skye smiled. "I think he's got your number Lorenzo."

Lorenzo grinned. "Maybe."

Jason followed Liz to their bedroom. "I love you baby." He said softly.

"I love you too Jason." She held her tightly and she looked up at him. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." He said pulling her to the bed. They sat down and he held her hand. "What's going on?"

"I've been thinking a lot about why it has been so hard for me to come to you after I killed those men." She said pausing to take a deep breath. "I think it was because I was scared of disappointing you in some way. I was trying to be really strong and show you that I could handle it."

Jason nodded. He had things he wanted to say to her, but he waited patiently for her to finish.

"I just had a lot of anger and I didn't know what to do with it."

"Go on."

"Francis took me to the boxing ring the other day and he taught me how to hit the bags and I just wailed on them and cried. I felt so much better afterwards."

Jason smiled. He would definitely need to thank Francis for that. "Good."

"You're not mad that I didn't come to you?" She asked quietly.

"No. I love you and if you need to talk to someone else that is okay with me as long as you are okay. I understand how difficult that situation was for you and I'm really sorry that you had to even endure it in the first place. But, I am very proud of you. Nothing you say to me right now will change that."

Liz hugged him tightly. "I love you too."

He felt her start to cry and held her tighter. "Let it out baby. It's okay." She cried for a while and then settled down.

"Baby, I don't want you ever to take killing someone lightly. Jason looked at the clock. "You have to go soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked Liz up to Sonny's door. He pushed her up against it and ravished her lips. "Do you really have to stay here all night?"

Liz grinned. "I promised John."

"You're going to have to make this up to me." He said smiling down at her.

Liz blushed. "You're on."

Jason kissed her once more and then knocked.

After a few seconds, Claudia came to the door and opened it. "Hey guys." She said letting them inside.

Jason sat her overnight bag on the floor and waved to Sonny who was over at the bar.

"How come he gets to stay?" Jason whispered to Liz.

She laughed. "He will be in a separate room."

Jason shrugged and walked over to Sonny. "You want to come over for a beer and some poker? I invited some of the guys."

Sonny nodded. "Sounds good. It beats having to sit here and listen to them conspiring all night."

"Who are you leaving with them?"

"Max."

Jason grinned. "Oh, he's going to love that."

Sonny laughed. "I guess we could leave Milo. He's just such good entertainment for us though."

Jason smiled. All the guys liked to give Milo a hard time. "No, Max can stay unless you want to call and see what Carlos is up to."

"That's an idea. Make the call."

Jason called Carlos and asked if he could come guard the girls and he agreed. "It's all set. You want to ride back with me?"

"Sure."

Jason said goodbye and they left.


	44. Chapter 44 – Girls Night

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad that you are liking the character progression. I think they are both growing and maturing together. **Maryrose59 – **Thank you!

Chapter 44 – Girls Night

Liz took her bag upstairs to Tess's room. "Hey girl." She said walking over to the king sized bed.

"Are you guys ready to have fun?"

Liz grinned. "Yes, but we do have a surprise for you."

Tess looked at her curiously. "What's that?"

Liz went to the door and called Claudia's name. She held it open and Claudia walked inside with someone.

"Tess, this is Tammy, she's going to give you a mani/pedi."

Tess face lit up. "Get out!" She yelled. She had been stuck in the house for what seemed like forever.

Liz chuckled at her response. They helped Tammy bring in some things and then got Tess situated in a chair.

Claudia turned on some music and brought up some snacks.

Liz took a picture of Tess and sent it to Johnny. He texted her back, "thanks for taking care of my girl," which made Liz smile.

Once the lady was finished with Tess, they walked her out and Claudia made some popcorn.

"So, how are things with your man going?"

"Great. I'm really happy." Liz said smiling.

"Good. I think we're going to wait to get married until after the baby comes. John doesn't want me all stressed out by having to rush it. Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. I would love to. My mom planned most of mine so I'm sure she can answer a lot of questions as well."

"I have another request."

Liz smiled. "Sure."

"By the time the baby is born, your house should be back in order. Claudia said that you have beautiful gardens. Do you think we could have the wedding and reception there?"

Liz grinned. "I would absolutely love that. After all the bad that happened there, I need something really good to take its place." She said giving Tess a hug. "Now, I'm really excited. There's a big open area that we can put a tent on for the reception. This is going to be so much fun."

Tess grinned. "I'm not sure how much of my crazy family I'm going to invite."

"You don't really talk about them." Liz had always been curious due to some of the comments Tess had made in the past.

"We have our ups and down. I call my mom. My dad has been overseas for a while with one of my brothers. And believe it or not, I have a twin sister."

"Get out. Are you identical?"

Tess almost choked on her water. "Hell no. Actually, we have two different fathers." Tess said before laughing at the look on Liz's face. "Girl, you don't know the half of it."

Liz smiled. "Well, this is going to be more interesting than I thought."

Claudia walked into the room. "What did I miss?"

"Tess was telling me a little bit about her siblings."

Claudia grimaced. "Must we darken this room with her siblings from hell?"

Tess laughed.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Liz asked.

"I was thinking Under the Tuscan Sun." Claudia said.

Tess grinned. "I love that movie."

Liz smiled. "Me too."

They got Tess back in bed and then they all piled in and watched. Liz thought about how lucky she was to have such good friends. Everything was finally falling into place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They were interrupted halfway through the movie by Carlos.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there is a lady downstairs that said you are expecting her?"

Tess grinned. "You two aren't the only ones with surprises." She said before looking back at Carlos. "Send her up."

Claudia looked at her. "What are you up to?"

"I thought we needed some spice in our lives." Tess said wickedly.

Liz was totally confused. "Spice? Please don't tell me it's some pampered chef thing."

Tess laughed. "Hell no."

Carlos and the woman came into the room with some boxes and bags.

"Carlos, there's a card table next door. Can you bring it in?" Tess asked.

Carlos ducked out of the room. He had gotten a glimpse of what was in one of the bags and chuckled. The men were not going to know what hit them. He grabbed the card table and set it up for them and left.

"Hi, my name is Amber. I am the host of your Passion Party."

Liz looked over at Claudia whose mouth was hanging open. "You didn't." She said looking at Tess.

"Oh, but I did." Tess said grinning.

Liz was still a little loss. When Amber took the dildo out and put it on the table the look on her face was absolutely priceless.

Tess couldn't stop laughing and even Claudia was doubled over.

Liz looked over at Tess and turned beet red. "Oh my God, I can't believe you." She said watching Tess wipe the tears out of her eyes. "You could have at least warned me."

"And what fun would that have been?" Tess said grinning.

Amber finished setting up and started talking. "I know all three of you are in committed, loving relationships. I'm here to help you spice it up a little. There is nothing dirty about using products to enhance your lovemaking. It's all about having fun and learning to trust your significant other. Hold out your hands." She said grabbing a tube. She put some on each other their finger and encouraged them to taste.

"That's good." Tess said tasting it first.

"You're pregnant," Claudia said, "you'll eat anything."

Tess laughed. "Just try it."

Claudia and Liz tried and it had to admit, it tasted just like strawberries.

"That can be applied anywhere on the body you choose." Amber said smiling. "We have flavored powder, crèmes, gels, and nibblers."

She grabbed another product. "We also have various warming body lotions to really turn up the heat."

Liz tried not to smile but she couldn't even believe that it was happening.

Amber put some on the back of Liz's hand. "Blow on it or rub on it." She said.

Liz blew on it and it definitely got warmer.

Tess smiled. "John loves that one."

Liz blushed and Claudia made a face. "TMI." She said as Liz giggled.

Amber picked up a small purple gadget. "This is called a bullet. It's used to enhance your pleasure. It has varying speeds that you and your man can use on each other." She turned it on and Liz's eyes grew big.

"You're getting that." Tess said.

Liz turned towards her. She was speechless.

"Come on Liz, you should try some things." Claudia said smiling.

Liz was surprised that the two women were ganging up on her.

"I think I'm too embarrassed." She honestly was a bit intimated.

"Put on something sexy and just pretend you're playing a character. Be bold and adventurous. Have fun with it. I really don't think your man is going to complain." Amber said. "In fact, I'll guarantee he will be completely turned on by it all."

Liz grinned. "I don't know. I can't see myself just whipping out the bullet." Liz said waving her arms.

Claudia laughed. "You don't. Hide it under the pillow and then bring it out when the time is right. If you feel more comfortable, tell Jason before you get intimate that you were at a Passion Party and tell him what it was about."

"And then let him know you bought some toys." Tess said.

Liz smiled. "I guess I could do that." She said blushing.

Amber smiled. "That's the spirit. I think that you should start out with some of the aromatherapy and edible lotions. Then, add the bullet in. There are also ones that can be strapped on and he can control the level of the vibrating. Men seem to really like that one too."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

Tess looked over at her smiling. "Really?"

"Why not? I guess we're going to be practicing a lot since I'm going to try to get pregnant. I might as well make it fun for him."

Amber grinned. "That's the spirit."

They all purchased a few things and then Amber packed up. She gave them each a bag and added a free gift in them.

"I still can't believe that you did that." Liz said to Tess.

"I thought I'd give you some more options." Tess said grinning.

Liz grinned. "Well, I'll get back to you on the results."

Tess smiled. "Let's finish watching the movie."

They finished and then got settled in for bed.


	45. Chapter 45 –Buzzzz

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are all looking forward to Jason's reaction…hot…

Thanks for coming along for the journey on this story. I know it was rocky at times and angsty but I appreciate the support and follow!

Steve Burton & Jonathan Jackson released a song that played on Y&R yesterday. You Killed Romeo. It's on youtube and you can purchase it on itunes and Amazon. Great Song!

Chapter 45 –Buzzzz

The next morning, Jason came to pick up Liz. He had noticed the extra bag, but didn't say anything. He loaded it into the car with her other bag and they went back home. They ate lunch together and then he had to go supervise some of the cleanup of their warehouses. He wouldn't be home for dinner so Liz got everyone else fed and hung out with her mom for a while.

"How was your girl's night?" Her mom asked.

Liz blushed and shook her head. "Let's just say it was educational."

Skye looked over at her curiously. "That's awful cryptic."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

Skye smiled. "I'll take your word for it but it must have been something really good if it threw you for a loop."

Liz looked over at her mom. She was so beautiful and confident and she just wished she was more like that. Liz didn't having a problem having sex with Jason but the role playing was really intimidating her.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

"I know, it's just some things I'd rather talk to my friends about."

Skye read her daughter's body language and figured out what she meant. "Okay. I'll respect that."

Liz smiled.

"When is Jason coming home?"

"Probably another hour or so."

Skye smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs and watch a movie with your father. Why don't you go take a nice hot bath and relax before your husband gets home?"

Liz nodded. "That sounds good actually." She said standing up and following her mom up the stairs. She headed off in the opposite direction and went into her room. Running herself a bath, she thought about surprising Jason. Liz finally talked herself into it and got out. She dried off and went and found her bag from the party and used some of the lotion on her skin. Opening her dresser drawer, she found some of the naughty honeymoon lingerie her friends had given her and she put it on. She grabbed the butterfly vibrator that she had purchased and strapped it on and then made sure the remote had batteries. "Crotchless underwear and vibrators, who would have thought?" Liz said under her breath. She teased her hair and put on some red lipstick. She used some of the aromatherapy spray over the pillows and lit a few candles before finishing off her outfit. Writing a note for Jason to go take a shower and then lie down in the bed, she then went into the next room to wait. She gave herself a pep talk and decided she'd do her best at role-playing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason came into the house and sighed. He was a little tired. It had been a long day. He climbed the stairs and went into the bedroom and saw the candles and smiled. He saw the piece of paper on the bed and red it. "Nice." He practically tore off his clothes and took the fastest shower that he could. He quickly dried his hair and brushed his teeth and sat on the bed. It smelled really nice so he laid back and got comfortable.

Liz was standing outside the door and could tell he was settled in, so she pushed open the door.

Jason opened his eyes and smiled. Liz had on the sexiest lingerie on that he had ever seen. She looked wild and hot. She had on spiked heels and what looked like a lacy bra (nipples out) that had connected to her underwear with long strands of ribbon. There was a little flap that hid her mound. Liz smirked at his expression and walked into the room. She went over to the dresser and got some of the strawberry flavored liquid and then walked over to Jason who was already semi-hard. Seeing her ass in that outfit was doing him in.

"Hi baby." She said softly as Jason grinned. "You like what you see?"

"You look fucking hot." Jason said softly.

"It's all for you." She said taking his erection in her hand and rubbing on some of the liquid. What she didn't use on him, she rubbed on her nipples for him.

Jason growled as she touched herself and went to reach for her but she stopped him. She climbed onto the bed on her knees and started to twirl her tongue around his tip as Jason moaned. Licking him up and down, she finally took him all the way into her mouth as she felt Jason's hips rise up. "God baby." He said as she moved her hand up and down and sucked him hard. When he was finally fully erect she let him slide out of her mouth and she looked up at him and licked her lips. "You taste so good." She said as she crawled up towards him and straddled his chest. "Damn." Jason said. He felt her wetness and he grinned. "Are those crotchless?"

She smiled and lifted the flap which revealed that and the vibrator. Jason looked at her in shock and then grinned. Liz leaned forward so Jason could suck on her nipples.

"Mmmm." He said tasting the strawberry flavor. He cupped her ass and teased and nipped at her nipples.

Liz moaned. She wanted him so badly.

He flipped them over and slipped off her heels and then kissed his way up her legs. "Where's the remote?" He asked grinning.

Liz blushed. "Under the pillow."

Jason grabbed it and then adjusted the vibrator so it was over her clit. He held the remote in one hand and then partially laid on her body so he could kiss her. His tongue eagerly flicked into her mouth and he kissed her deeply. He pressed the remote and Liz gasped as her hips bucked up. She giggled when he turned it off and Jason chuckled. "So, I take it that you didn't try this out first?" He said mischievously.

She grinned. "No. I thought I'd give you the first try."

Jason kissed her again. "That might have been a mistake." He said flicking it on again. Liz's head fell back and she moaned loudly, "Oh my God." She said as her body began to tremble.

Jason grinned. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said as he watched her succumb to the passion that was growing within her. "I'm going to fuck you so hard." He said as he crawled between her legs. Liz gasped as he began to thrust in and out of her. Liz yelled his name as Jason continued to pound into her. She thrashed beneath him as she began to lose control. Between the vibrator and feeling Jason inside of her, Liz's body was quivering. "Fuck" Jason said as the vibrator sent shock waves through his cock. Liz grabbed the sheets as she felt the wave start to hit her. She was making so many noises that Jason was about to come from that alone. When she tightened around him, he couldn't hold it any longer and he came hard as well.

"Elizabeth," He said turning off the vibrator and collapsing next to her, "that was insane."

Liz grinned. "So good." was all she could get out. They laid in each others arms panting.

"What the hell got into you?" He asked.

"Didn't you like it?" She asked grinning.

"I loved it. I'm just shocked that's all." He really hadn't expected her to do anything like this and he loved it.

Liz smiled. "I just wanted to do something fun for you."

Jason lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Baby, I always have fun with you. Thank you for trusting me. That was awesome."

Liz smiled. "I love you."

He kissed her gently. "I love you too."


	46. Chapter 46 – It will be Okay

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows! Glad you enjoyed the lovin'. I'm fast forwarding a little bit in the middle.

Chapter 46 – It will be Okay

The next morning, Jason got up and stared down at his wife. She still had everything on and he grinned. She looked up at him and Jason couldn't resist. He flicked on and off the remote and Liz yelped. Jason laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Liz giggled. "I can't say that I've ever woken up to that before."

Jason kissed her on the forehead and got up and walked to the bathroom. She watched her beautiful man walk across the room and grinned. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand and she grabbed it. It was Tess. She chuckled as she read it. "How was it?"

Liz grinned and typed, "Phenomenal." Tess texted back the word, "Awesome!"

Liz smiled and laid back. She was proud of herself for letting her inner Tess come out. She watched Jason walk towards her. "Your turn." He said lying down.

She grinned and walked towards the bathroom. Jason watched her go inside and sighed. He couldn't believe he had such a wonderful woman in his life. When she walked back towards him, he didn't even try to hide the lust in his eyes.

She blushed and then jumped as the vibrator went off. "Jason Morgan." She said laughing.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Come here." He said putting the remote down.

She climbed into his arms and his lips found hers. "Mmmm." She said pulling back. "Do you have time?"

Jason nodded. "You want to take a shower with me?"

She grinned. "Definitely."

They walked into the bathroom hand in hand. It was a great way to start off the day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

**Day before Surgery**

Liz sat on the couch at Sonny's house. Tess, who was finally allowed off of bed rest, settled next to her.

"Thanks for staying an extra week." Liz said smiling. Tess was going to put off going back to New York until after the surgery.

"There's no way I was going back before the surgery." Tess said firmly. Liz had been there for her and she definitely wanted to return the favor. Besides, she was a little worried about her.

"Where has Spinelli been?" Liz asked curiously.

"Oh, he stays holed up in the cottage most of the time. He comes out for air when he runs out of orange soda or chips." Tess said chuckling.

"Where is John?"

"He's over at Claudia's. The workmen finished her house, so he likes the solitude when he's writing."

Liz nodded. "It's been a while since I did any art. I can't wait to get back to my gardens."

"Are you nervous about tomorrow morning?"

"Very. I just really hope that everything works out fine."

Tess touched her arms. "It better. I actually made Claudia go to church and light candles."

Liz grinned. "She did?"

Tess nodded. "I figured we could use all the help we could get."

Liz loved it.

"When things get back to normal, I want you to come to New York again so we can start looking at bridesmaid dresses."

"That sounds good. You didn't say how many you wanted to have."

"I'm still debating on that. I haven't decided if I want my twin to be there or not. We're not exactly on speaking terms."

"Well, the wedding is all about you and your happiness. You need to decide if you can still be happy and have her there."

Tess nodded. "True. Hey, will you be my matron of honor?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

"Very. I told you that I don't have a lot of girl friends. Claudia can be my bridesmaid."

"Who is John asking?"

"I don't know. He's such a recluse. I'll ask him."

Liz smiled. She was going to make it her mission to make sure that Tess's wedding was really special.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz went home and Jason was already there. She ran up to him and gave him a kiss. He hugged her tightly. "I missed you." He said rubbing her back.

"I missed you too."

"I made you dinner." He said watching as she pulled back and her eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

"It's just pasta. Sonny taught me how to make it."

Liz loved Sonny's pasta. "I'm sure it will be delicious."

Jason just wanted to hold her and not let her go. He would never let her know it, but he was scared shitless about the surgery. He hated hospitals and was nervous about the procedure. But he knew that he needed to be strong for her.

Liz smiled as Jason walked her into the dining room. She loved that he wanted to take care of her. Her mouth dropped opened when they walked inside. Everyone was sitting at the table.

"Oh my God." Liz said smiling.

"Surprise." Johnny said grinning.

Her dad chuckled at her expression and Liz felt tears spring into her eyes.

"Don't cry." Johnny said suddenly alarmed.

"I'm just so happy." She said smiling.

Jason smiled and pulled out her chair. They all ate and laughed and Liz thought it was the best meal she had in a long time. She helped her mom clear the table and they all sat around for a while until Johnny and Lorenzo got a little tired.

"The house will probably be ready in another week." Her father told her.

Liz would actually be sad to see them go. She had enjoyed spending time with them. "Are you going to leave me?"

Skye scoffed. "You should be happy you're getting rid of us." She said smiling.

"Never." Liz said grinning.

Johnny chuckled. "I'm never leaving, so just keep the sandwiches and beer coming."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I should have installed an eject button on his bed."

They all laughed and then ventured upstairs and Liz got changed and cuddled in bed with Jason.

"You know you mean everything to me right?" Jason asked quietly.

Liz nodded. "Yes. I feel the same way about you. I can't imagine living without you."

Jason held her tighter and kissed her on the forehead. He wouldn't let himself fall asleep until he knew she was already sleeping. And he didn't let her go the entire night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Liz got up and got in the shower. Jason was already up and about. She got ready and went downstairs. She couldn't have anything to eat or drink so she sat quietly in the living room. Jason walked over to her. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Her mom came running down the stairs. "I'm coming with you." She said walking over to Liz. "The boys are fed and the nurse will be here in an hour."

Liz smiled. "Thanks mom."

They piled into the car and headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz was beyond nervous as she lay on the bed in her gown. They had already given her an IV and Jason was standing next to her holding her hand.

Kelly came into the room. "Are you ready?" She said smiling.

Liz nodded. "I'm just a little nervous."

Kelly looked over at the machine. "Your blood pressure is a little high. We're about to give you the anesthesia, so you will be relaxed soon."

Kelly checked out her chart. The anesthesiologist came in and Kelly stepped out. He explained what he was giving her and as he injected the medication into her IV, Jason leaned over to her. "I love you baby." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." She said relaxing her eyes. "Feels nice."

"Druggy." Jason said smiling.

Liz smiled and then she was out. A nurse took Jason back to the waiting room.

"You okay?" Skye asked squeezing his hand.

Jason nodded. "Just a little scared."

"I know. It will be okay."

They sat together for 2 hours and then Kelly came out to meet with them.


	47. Chapter 47 - Recovery

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! You'll find out how she is in this chapter.

Chapter 47 - Recovery

Jason stood up. "How is she?"

Kelly smiled. "She's fine. Everything went very well. I removed a significant amount of scar tissue. I'm very hopeful Jason. She will definitely be sore for a while. I want to see her in 3 days to just make sure everything is healing properly."

Jason took a deep breath. "Thank you Kelly."

"The nurse will come and get you in a few minutes."

Jason nodded and looked over at Skye who hugged him. "I told you our girl would be fine." She said smiling.

Jason smiled back. "I can't wait to see those blue eyes again."

Skye nodded.

The nurse came back and Jason was taken to the Liz. They were trying to wake her up and she wasn't happy.

"Go away." She said scowling.

Jason grinned. "If you don't wake up, I'll have to go back home and get something else to wake you with."

Liz looked up at him frowning. She knew exactly what he was talking about. "That was the best sleep ever."

The nurse smiled at them. "We can't let you go home until you're totally awake. We just need to make sure that all your readings are normal and then you can get dressed and go home. I believe the doctor prescribed you some pain meds. Your mom went to get it."

Liz nodded. "My brain feels foggy." She looked up at Jason. "Did everything go well?"

Before he could answer, Kelly came into the room. "Hey there, everything went very well. Jason is going to take you home and pamper you for a few days and then I will see you for a checkup."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Dr. Lee."

"You're welcome." She said walking out of the room.

They took out her IV and Jason helped her get dressed. Francis brought the car around and they got her in. She was sore but the pain was tolerable. Although by the time they got her home and settled into bed, she was really feeling it. So, Jason gave her a pain pill and she went to sleep.

He grabbed some paperwork and sat down on the bed next to her. A few hours later he looked up and saw Tess. He smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." She said quietly walking into the room. She walked over to Liz and kissed her on the forehead and then walked over to the Jason's side. "How is she?" She whispered?

"She was in pain, so I gave her some meds a few hours ago and she's been knocked out ever since." He said looking over at Liz.

"I just wanted to check on her. I heard that it went well."

Jason nodded. "Very. She'll be in a pain for a few days and then she should be back to normal."

"Good."

Jason smiled at her. "You're showing."

Tess grinned. "I know. It just seemed to pop out of nowhere this morning." She was still amazed how much her body had already changed.

"John is going to be thrilled when he sees you."

Tess nodded. "He should be here sometime tomorrow. We're going to go back over the weekend."

"I know Liz is going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss her too. Did she tell you about having my wedding at your house?"

Jason nodded. "Yes. I think it will be fun. Plus, she is already very excited about planning it."

Tess smiled.

Liz stirred. "Tess?" She said looking up.

"Sorry if we woke you." She said softly. "I just had to make sure you were okay."

Liz smiled. "I'm okay." She said stretching a little. "Just sleepy."

"Well, you get your rest. I'll come back over tomorrow."

Liz frowned. "Hey, wait a minute."

Tess looked at Jason and then back and Liz. "What's wrong?"

Liz looked up at Jason. "Can you hand me my phone?"

Jason grabbed it and handed it to her. She fiddled with it for a second and then pointed it at Tess and took a picture.

Tess frowned. "What did you do that for?"

Liz grinned. "You're showing." She said closing her eyes.

Tess chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jason watched her walk out the room and leaned over and kissed Liz on the head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next few days went by fast. Skye helped out with Liz and made sure everyone was fed. She was healing nicely and Jason took her to the hospital to see Kelly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"So, how are you feeling?" Kelly asked.

"I feel much better. The pain is almost gone." Liz said smiling.

"Good. Let's get you in a gown and then I can examine you."

Liz smiled and got changed. Jason went out to the waiting room.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Kelly said walking into the room.

She examined the incisions and did some tests. "Nice. I think you are good to go." She said taking off her gloves. "No vaginal sex for 3 more days. Everything else is fair game."

Liz blushed. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Nope, you guys can start trying over the weekend." Kelly said smiling.

Liz could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

Kelly smiled. "You're welcome. Now, it's all up to your body."

Liz nodded. "Do I need to come back and see you?"

"We'll make an important for 3 months, but I'm hoping to see you sooner than that." Kelly said grinning.

Liz understood what she meant and she smiled. "I'm keeping everything crossed."

Kelly frowned, "Well, not everything."

Liz chuckled. "You have a point."

Kelly got up. "Take care and good luck." She said smiling.

Liz got dressed. She was scared to be hopeful, but in the end, she really hoped that everything would work out. She went out into the waiting room and Jason got up and hugged her. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Everything is great."

They walked into the elevator.

"So, when can we start making babies?" Jason said smiling.

Liz grinned. "3 more days."

Jason frowned. "That's like an eternity."

"Well, she did say everything but actual sex was fair game." She said raising her eye brows up and down.

Jason chuckled. "Hmmm. That sounds interesting."

Liz smiled. She didn't know if she could love Jason anymore if she tried.


	48. Chapter 48 – Perfect Fit

A/N - Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 48 – Perfect Fit

The next few days went really quickly. Jason and Skye doted and Liz and she was actually glad to get out of the house. She couldn't remotely understand how Tess stayed in bed so long.

Jason got her into the car to take her to see Tess.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm taking you at 12:01 a.m." Jason said looking over at her.

Liz grinned. "Sounds like a plan." She was feeling much better. The soreness was all gone and she couldn't wait to start trying.

Jason pulled into Sonny's and they got out. John opened the door and Liz ran into his arms. "John." She yelled.

He hugged her and smiled. "How's my favorite fan?" He said stepping back so they could both walk inside.

"Wonderful. Where's our girl?" She said looking around.

"She's in the bathroom. She'll be right out."

Liz went over to the couch and hugged Claudia. John looked over Jason. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jason wasn't sure what it was about but he agreed and they went over to the bar where Sonny was standing .

"What's up?" Sonny said shaking Jason's hand.

"Nothing much."

John looked at them both.

"I need a favor."

Jason smiled. "Sure." He actually liked John. He made his wife happy so that was an added plus.

"You know they are planning this big crazy wedding right?"

Jason nodded. He could almost see John squirm.

"Well, I guess I need some groomsmen or Tess said something about it being lopsided or some crazy thing." John said waving his arms around.

Sonny grinned.

"So, I wanted to know if you two would agree to stand up for me since your significant others are the matron of honor and bridesmaid."

Sonny looked over at Jason. Both of them stared at John for a minute just to mess with his head.

John shifted uncomfortably. If they said no, he figured he'd just hire some actors. There was no way that he was asking anyone else.

Sonny tried not to grin. "When is it?"

John shrugged. "Hell if I know. I'm just supposed to show up."

Jason turned and grabbed a glass so John wouldn't see him smile.

"Well, are we talking next week, next year?" Sonny asked.

"I think she said over the summer." John said frowning. "Why?"

Sonny shrugged. "You know, I usually go to the island over the summer. So, I don't know. Maybe you could ask Spinelli or something."

Jason coughed and pounded on his chest to keep from laughing.

"You alright over there?" Sonny asked.

"I'm fine." Jason said clearing his throat.

John almost turned green. He would be nervous as hell on that day and there was no freaking way he was spending it with Spinelli.

Jason lifted his phone and took a picture of John's face. He turned towards Sonny and showed him. "Johnny's gonna love that one." He said smiling. Sonny chuckled.

John scowled. "Are you two really fucking with me right now?"

Sonny chuckled. "Yeah. I'll stand up for you."

Jason shrugged. "I will too. After all, it is at my house. I just have to roll out of bed."

John shook his head as Sonny patted him on his back.

"Maybe Spinelli can be ring bearer or something." Jason added.

Tess walked over to them. "Are you two messing with my man?"

Jason smiled and showed her the picture. "His face when Sonny turned him down and told him to ask Spinelli."

Tess giggled. "You'll have to send that one to me."

John growled. "Really?"

Tess grinned. "Priceless." She said walking back over to the girls."

"She's barely showing. You think you can meet over at Maximus's house Saturday night?" Sonny asked.

John grinned. "What time?"

"9:00 p.m."

"Text me the address."

Sonny grinned. "I'm so going to kick his ass."

Jason smiled as he looked over at Liz. He wished he could be there but then again, he had something better planned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I'm really going to miss you." Liz said hugging Tess.

"Me too." She said sadly. "We'll have to video chat."

Liz nodded. "Definitely."

"What am I, chopped liver over here?" John said waiting for his hug.

Liz grinned and hugged him. "I will miss you too Liberace."

John grimaced. "I would never be caught dead in one of those outfits."

Tess grinned at the thought.

Jason said goodbye to them and they went out to their car.

"It's 11:15." Jason said sadly. "It's going to feel like an eternity by the time it's 12."

Liz chuckled. "I think we should take a hot bath."

"Do you?"

"Yup."

"I don't know if I can hold back if you are sitting across from me naked."

He parked the car and got out and opened her door. They went inside and went up to their bedroom. Liz ran some bath water.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched her strip in front of him. He loved the look in her eyes when she wanted him. It was sexy as hell. When she was finished walked up to him, she brushed the front of his jeans with her hand; making Jason's body tingle. She undid his belt and carefully unzipped him. She eased her hands up his chest feeling his muscles and then Jason helped her take his shirt off. He led her into the bathroom and they got into the tub. Liz sat in front of him and leaned back onto his chest as Jason touched and teased the front of her body. She had used some scented bath salts that Amber had thrown into her bag and it smelled almost intoxicating.

Feeling his hard-on pressed into her back, she wanted to touch him so badly. Jason pinched and rubbed his hand over her nipple and then slid his other hand between her thighs. Liz moaned as she moved against his hand which caused her to rub against his cock as Jason hissed. Liz put her hand above his fingers which were still thrusting in and out and then touched her clit. She could feel Jason's erection twitch as she started to pleasure herself. Jason was unbelievably turned on. "I want to fuck you so bad." He said. Liz gasped as she felt the orgasm starting and started to pant and make little noises as Jason continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her until her hips finally settled back down. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. She grinned. "I love you too."

He waited a minute and then said, "We're out of here." They stood up. Jason got out first and dried off quickly and then grabbed her hand and she stepped onto the rug. He dried her off gently, taking time to kiss her all over as he did. Liz wanted him so badly her body ached. Jason lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. He lowered her and entered her with one hard thrust. "Jason." She sighed out as he filled her to the hilt. He drove in and out of her and then staying inside of her tight canal, he walked them over to the bed. Placing her right on the edge of the bed, he moved her legs so that they were up in the air in front of him and started to pound in and out of her again. Liz moaned as he went faster and harder. "Fuck." Jason yelled. She felt so good surrounding his cock that he had to stop so he didn't come. "Don't move." He said as she opened her eyes and stared into his. He pushed her legs forward and then began to slam into her hot tunnel as Liz began to moan so loud that Jason could feel his orgasm start to build. He grunted as he spilled into her. Her walls tightened around him and he came some more as her hips bucked and she succumbed to the passion. Finally slipping out of her, they climbed into the bed.


	49. Chapter 49 – Inspiration

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Beckyfan1999 – **Comment of the day! Does Jason realize if Elizabeth does get pregnant that he'll have to wait 6 weeks after she gives birth. He had a hard enough time making it 72 hours." Lol Liz will just have to let him borrow her toys.

Chapter 49 – Inspiration

"Baby, you just keep surprising me." Jason said with a grin. He loved that Liz was comfortable enough with him to try new things.

Liz smiled. "I don't want you to get bored with me. I plan on ravishing you day and night."

Jason smiled. "Really? I like the sound of that. But, you should know that you always satisfy me."

Liz snuggled into him. It made her feel so good that he enjoyed making love with her so much. She loved the intimacy and felt very safe with him.

"Tomorrow, my mom and dad are going back home." Liz said sadly. She actually had loved having them around.

"Francis and Carlos are going to help them get settled." Jason said closing his eyes.

"Is everything going well at the house?" Liz asked. She couldn't wait until they go move back home.

"Yes, everything is on schedule."

Liz closed her eyes and smiled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning Liz helped her parents move back to their house. Everything looked good as new. She noticed they had improved their gate and security system.

"I'm going to miss you." Liz said hugging her mom.

"I love you Mija. I'm going to miss you too." Skye said savoring the hug.

"How are dad's nightmares?"

Skye was surprised her daughter knew about that.

Johnny had told Liz about them a few nights after they had moved in but Liz didn't want to offend her father by asking about it.

"They are getting a little better. It's just going to take time." Skye said quietly. What Lorenzo had endured was beyond anything she could even fathom. A weaker man would never have survived it. But, he had come back to her and she would do whatever it took to help him.

Skye made some brunch and they all sat down and ate.

Lorenzo looked over at his daughter. "I haven't seen you pick up your sketch book since you moved into that house." He said before taking a bite of his eggs.

Liz sighed. "I know. I just haven't felt inspired."

"Can we do something to change that?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't know. I miss my gardens."

Lorenzo smiled. His little girl was home sick. "I was wondering if you'd be willing to do a mural for us."

Liz looked over at him. "Where?"

Lorenzo stood up. "Come with me."

Liz put her napkin on the table and followed her father out back. She linked her hand through his arm and made sure she walked his pace. Even though he was doing much better, he was still a little slow."

They turned a corner and she saw they had put up a new security building. He led her around it and she gasped. There was a sitting area that had a swing and trellis and beautiful plants and flowers. There was a blank wall and Lorenzo pointed to it.

"I put this here so your mother and I could have somewhere nice to relax."

"It's beautiful."

They sat on the swing and Lorenzo began to speak. "I would love to be able to look up and see something you painted on that wall. I'm so proud of your artwork Elizabeth. And you need something to focus on right now. I think it's a win-win."

Liz smiled. She appreciated what her father was doing. "I love you daddy. I would love to create something beautiful for you."

Lorenzo grinned. "Good. I'm looking forward to seeing what you come up with."

Liz had never tried an outside project before. There would be special paints she'd have to buy. The scale of the picture was also something she wasn't use to as well. But, she was always up for a challenge.

Lorenzo watched the wheels turn in her head and put his arms around her. "When you were little, you used to draw me these little pictures. You were so proud of them. You'd color them and your mom would put them up on the fridge. The guards would make a big deal about them and you would just grin from ear to ear. I knew then you'd be something special. I love you Elizabeth. You are by far my greatest accomplishment."

Liz felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Thank you." She said hugging him tighter.

After coming so close to dying, Lorenzo wanted to make sure that his family knew how much they meant to him. "I have a surprise for your mother."

Liz looked up at him and grinned. "What?"

"She hasn't been upstairs yet. When we get back to the house, ask her to borrow something from her room."

Liz smiled. "You got it."

They relaxed for another half hour before wandering back into the house. Skye was having some tea in the sitting room.

"Mom, may I borrow your jeweled comb? Jason is taking me out to dinner."

Skye nodded. "Sure honey, let me go get it for you."

Liz smiled and followed her mother up the steps. Lorenzo grinned in anticipation.

Skye looked around on the dresser and didn't see her jewelry box. She went back into the hallway and then called down to Lorenzo. "Honey, do you know where my jewelry box is?"

"Check the closet." Lorenzo yelled back.

Skye frowned. "Okay." She walked back into the bed room and opened the closet door and gasped. "What the hell?" She said flicking on a light. Lorenzo had the contractors knock out the wall behind the closet and it was now a huge walk in with a place to sit in the center. It was all organized and she sat down in the middle and cried. "Oh my God." She said.

Liz grinned. Her mom had wanted this for so long. "This is awesome." There was a huge 3 way mirror. All her shoes with grouped by color. Her clothes were grouped by color. There was a cabinet against one of the walls and they both looked at each other.

"Is there a television in there?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." Skye said getting up. She walked over to it and Lorenzo walked up behind them. "Punch in the time Liz was born."

Skye looked back at him and smiled. She punched the code in and the doors slid back. There were a series of draws and they had labels on them. She opened the top one and it had all of her earrings in there. "Oh my God, this is fabulous." All of her jewelry had been organized and put into different drawers. Some things were hanging. It was impressive.

"And here's something to add to your collection." Lorenzo said handing her a big box with a bow on top.

Skye looked up at him. The tears were already starting to flow. "Lorenzo." She breathed out.

"Open it. You saved my life. All of this is to show you how much I appreciate and love you." Lorenzo said smiling.

Liz watched her parents. She too was crying. Their love for each other had always inspired her.

Skye opened the box and gasped at the diamond necklace and earrings. The focal point of the piece was a large red diamond. Knowing how rare they were Skye just started blubbering. Lorenzo took the box from her and removed the necklace. He put it on her and Skye looked into the mirror.

Liz couldn't believe how beautiful it was. She watched as her mother turned to her father and kissed him. She grinned and walked towards the door. "I love you guys." She said softly as she left them alone.

Running downstairs, she took one more look around and then went to find Francis. She wanted to get started on her design.


	50. Chapter 50 – Game On

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're enjoying the story!

Chapter 50 – Game On

Liz was surprised that Jason was at home. "Hi." She said walking up to him and giving him a kiss.

He studied her. "Were you crying?"

She smiled. "Yes, but it's happy tears." She told him what her dad did and Jason smiled.

"We have big shoes to fill huh?" He said kissing her again. Little did she know, but Jason had two big surprises for her at their house.

"Yes!" They walked over to the couch and sat down. "My father asked me to do a mural at the house."

Jason smiled. He was glad because he had noticed that she hadn't done any sketching or painting lately.

"Do you already have something in mind?"

"Somewhat. But, I'm looking forward to brainstorming."

"What are you doing back?"

"Johnny had to go for his checkup, so I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"How long will he be gone?"

Jason grinned. "Another hour or so. Why?"

Liz smiled. "I thought maybe we could try to make a baby again; maybe someplace else in the house." She said blushing.

Jason smiled. "I love how you think." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. He looked at her and smirked. "How about the dining room table?"

Liz grinned. "You're on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Over the next month and a half, they continued to make love every chance they could get. It wasn't even about making a baby. They were just really into each other and couldn't get enough. Liz worked on her mural and was almost done. Johnny was doing much better. Everything was going really well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny stood at his bar smiling. He still couldn't believe he had finally beat Maximus.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Hello Maximus." Sonny said walking into the room with Claudia. Maximus had the ultimate man cave. Sonny felt like he was in a real casino. He even had antique slot machines and actual casino tables and furniture._

_ "You ready to lose Corinthos?" Maximus said grinning._

_There were already a few other guys with their wives or girlfriends there._

_ "I wouldn't come if I wasn't prepared to win." Sonny said smiling._

_ "Hello Claudia, you look beautiful as always." Maximus said taking her hand. _

_ "Thank you." Claudia said smiling back at him._

_ "Where's your friend?" Maximus asked._

_ "He'll be here in a few minutes." Sonny wanted to make sure that Tess made a grand entrance._

_About five minutes later, John and Tess came sauntering through the door. Sonny watched Maximus's mouth drop open and then snap close. Sonny was grinning like a fool. Tess looked stunning. She had this long red halter dress that had no back and a really high slit. Her hair and makeup were perfect._

_Sonny walked over to them, he noticed that Tess was not wearing her engagement ring. He was surprised that John would agree to that. John laughed at the look on Sonny's face and saw him looking down at Tess's hand. That had actually been John's idea. Sonny knew that Tess had outdone herself with the outfit and his grin definitely let her know. "Make sure he can see you at all times." Sonny whispered before kissing her on the cheek. He shook John's hand and then they all walked towards the table. Sonny had given John some money to bet and told him to just fold unless he had something really good and Sonny had already folded._

_ "Maximus, this is John and Tess." Sonny said introducing them. _

_Maximus swallowed hard and then shook John's hand. He lifted Tess's hand to his mouth and kissed it._

_ "Sei bellissima," He said smiling, "It's very nice to meet you."_

_Tess licked her lips. "Thank you. You have a lovely home."_

_ "I'll have to give you a tour." Maximus said completely ignoring John. She was the hottest woman he had seen in a long time._

_ "I'll look forward to it." Tess said _

_John wasn't really happy about that, but he knew he needed to suck it up for the night. Sonny was going to owe him big time._

_Claudia walked up to Tess smiling. "You look beyond hot and red is my favorite color."_

_Tess grinned. "Showtime." She said noting where Maximus was sitting. She waited until the first cards were dealt and then headed to the bar. Sitting down on a barstool, she crossed her legs as the dress fell away from them. Maximus's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. Claudia turned to hide her laughing. Sonny saw Maximus's reaction and tried to keep a straight face. John wanted to throw Tess on the table and fuck her senseless. He loved her body before, but he also loved how it was changing and just couldn't get enough of her. Tess took a sip of the sparkling wine Claudia handed her and then licked her lips. Maximus could not focus. Every time he looked up from the cards, all he saw was legs. They played 4 rounds, Maximus did not win one. Sonny was over the moon. _

_Maximus watched Tess leave the room and he cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, let's take a break."_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

_Tess came out of the bathroom and walked right into Maximus who grabbed her to steady her._

_ "You okay?" He asked nicely._

_ "I'm fine. You just startled me."_

_ "Sorry about that."_

_ "No Problem." Tess said smiling._

_John walked towards them. He had gotten worried that Tess was gone for so long._

_ "Is there a problem?" He said moving to her side._

_Maximus smiled. "No, I accidentally bumped into her."_

_John smiled. "I'm not doing very well but I'm enjoying the company."_

_Maximus grinned. "You're always welcome here. I'm glad you're enjoying the game. I usually win." He said before looking over at Tess who flashed him a smile._

_ "I would say that regardless, you are a winner. Just look at your house."_

_Maximus beamed with pride. "Thank you. Flattery will get you everywhere." He said nodding to her and moving past John._

_They walked back to the room and up to Sonny and Claudia._

_ "You okay?" Sonny asked Tess. He wanted to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. He wanted to beat Maximus, but not at her expense._

_Tess smiled. "I'm fine. I come alive after 10."_

_Sonny smiled. "Good. And thanks for the assist. I'm kicking his ass." _

_Tess grinned. "No problem!" Tess was actually having fun._

_John winked at her and took a seat at the table. They all sat back down. They were playing one more round and it was high stakes. _


	51. Chapter 51 – Winner Winner Chicken Dinne

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 51 – Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

_In the middle of the round, Tess applied some lipstick and threw her hair back. _

_ "Maximus, it's your turn." Sonny said pushing his arm._

_ "Sorry." He said looking down. He checked and John folded. They continued until Sonny and Maximus were the only players left._

_Claudia "accidentally" spilled some water on Tess and she stood up and bent forward a little and they were patting her chest with a napkin. The look on Maximus's face was priceless. He quickly put some cards down so he wouldn't miss what was going on and he accidentally put the wrong ones down. Sonny wanted to laugh so badly but couldn't. John just shook his head and chuckled from across the room._

_Sonny won and Maximus was furious. Sonny was grinning ear to ear. Tess decided to walk over to Maximus and sooth his pain. She ran her fingers through the side of his hair. "It's okay, I told you that you are still a winner in my book." She said smiling and then walking towards John._

_Maximus totally melted and Sonny stood up and kissed Claudia. _

_ "I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get home." John whispered into her ear._

_Tess shuddered at the touch of his hand on her back. She looked up at him, "I'm counting on it."_

_John smiled. "Let's get the hell out of here." He led her over to Sonny, Claudia, and Maximus and they said goodbye. _

_ "It was nice meeting you." Tess said to Maximus._

_ "Likewise, feel free to come by any time."_

_Tess grinned and walked away as he watched._

_Maximus turned towards Sonny. "Don't think I didn't know what you were up too."_

_Sonny looked up at him innocently._

_ "I just didn't care. She is beyond gorgeous." Maximus said appearing to shiver._

_Claudia grinned. "Too bad she's taken."_

_ "If I was 20 years younger, I'd fight him for her." Maximus said taking a sip of his drink._

_Sonny smiled. "Make that 30."_

_Maximus glared at him. "I'm not that old."_

_ "I don't know and using a girl as an excuse for losing to me…." Sonny said shaking his head._

_Maximus smirked. "We'll see what happens the next time when she's not here."_

_Sonny smiled. "Count on it."_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz continued painting the mural as she heard her father walk up. "How's it going?" He said moving towards her. He was impressed by how beautiful it was turning out.

Liz grinned and stood up. She dropped the paintbrush and started to teeter and Lorenzo grabbed her. He watched as her eyes fluttered and then rolled backwards before she passed out. He picked her up and rushed back to the house. "Skye," He yelled, "get Francis now."

Francis and Skye were actually in the kitchen drinking coffee. Francis came running around a corner and saw Lorenzo with Liz in his arms. He took her from him and ran to the front door.

"What happened?" Skye yelled.

"I don't know. She just passed out." Lorenzo said trying to think back to everything that had occurred.

"Do you think it was the paint fumes?" Skye said rushing to the car. Francis had already put Liz on the back seat so she climbed in next to her. Lorenzo got in the front seat and Francis took off.

"I don't think so."

Francis got Jason on the phone. "Meet us at GH. Liz passed out."

Jason hung up the phone and he felt like he was going to pass out. Johnny saw his face and knew something happened. "What's wrong?"

Jason started to rush past him. "It's Liz. I need to get to the hospital."

Johnny followed him to the SUV. "I'll drive."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason ran into the E/R. Skye saw him and ran up to him. "She's in room 4. They are still examining her."

"What happened?"

"She was bending over painting and when she stood up to say something to Lorenzo, she passed out."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose.

Epiphany walked towards them. "Hello. They just took some blood work. She's conscious and her heart rate is a little fast but nothing to be worried about. Why don't you come back?" She said to Jason.

Skye squeezed his arm and nodded.

Jason walked towards the room and went outside. Liz saw the worried look on his face. "I'm fine. I probably should have eaten breakfast." She said reaching out her hand.

Jason took it and kissed her. "Let's hope that is all it is."

She nodded. She was more than surprised when she woke up in the hospital.

They waited for 45 minutes before Kelly walked into the room.

"Hello you two." She said smiling.

"Hi." Liz said frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, they looked at your file and since I had done surgery on you not to long ago they called me. I had them rush the blood work and after reviewing the results, I think I know what is wrong with you."

Liz looked at Jason. "Go on." She started saying a prayer to herself.

Kelly grinned. "You're pregnant."

Liz and Jason just stared at Kelly who started laughing. "Earth to Liz and Jason, did you hear me. You are pregnant."

Liz's mouth flew open and she started to cry. Jason grinned and looked over at her. She sat up and hugged him and Kelly smiled watching them.

"You two sit tight. I'm waiting for some more results and then I can give you some more information."

Liz smiled. "Okay. Thank you so much. This means everything to us." Kelly nodded and walked out of the room.

"Can I go get your parents?"

Liz nodded.

She smiled as they came walking inside.

"Are you okay Mija?" Her mother said giving her a hug.

"Yes. I'm fine."

Lorenzo frowned. "Are they sure?"

Liz nodded and started crying again.

Lorenzo moved to her side. "Please, tell us what is wrong."

Liz wiped her face laughing. "Nothing is wrong daddy."

Lorenzo and Skye looked confused.

"I'm pregnant."

Skye squealed and Lorenzo grinned.

"That is the best news ever." Skye said kissing her daughter. She pulled back and then gave Jason a big hug. "Congratulations."

Jason grinned. "Thank you."

They all hung out until Kelly came back.


	52. Chapter 52 – Little Nacho

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. You guys make me laugh.

Chapter 52 – Little Nacho

Kelly walked into the room. "Oh, hi." She said surprised by all the people in the room.

"Should we leave?" Skye asked.

"That's up to Liz." Kelly said.

"They can stay." She said smiling. "Dr. Lee, these are my parents."

Kelly shook their hands and then looked down at the results. "We need to get you started on prenatal vitamins. Your HCG levels indicate that you are probably about 6 weeks pregnant. Of course later on, we can get a more definitive date."

Liz smiled.

"I need you to make sure that you eat well and drink lots of fluids."

Jason nodded. He would make sure that happened.

"Get plenty of sleep and avoid stress. We need to do whatever we can to make sure you and the baby stay healthy."

"I'm not planning on taking any chances." Liz said confidently.

Kelly smiled. "I'll have someone call you from my office to set up your first appointment."

Liz grinned. "Thank you Dr. Lee."

They were beyond happy. It started to hit her and Liz started to cry. Skye moved over to her. "What's wrong Mija?"

Liz shook her head. "I just can't believe this is happening. I wanted it so badly." She said hugging her mother tightly.

Skye rubbed her back. "We are so blessed. I'm so happy for you." She said pulling back.

Lorenzo patted Jason on the back. "Whatever she says, please don't let her name him after my father. He was teased his entire childhood. Ignacio Jacomo Alcazar, everyone called him Nacho for short. He hated it."

Jason chuckled. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." Now he knew why her grandfather was known as Jack."

Skye walked over to Lorenzo. "We probably should be going home."

Jason looked up at him. "You'll need a ride."

"Carlos is already here."

Liz looked up at her parents. "Dad, can you close up my paints."

Lorenzo smiled. "Yes baby. I'll do it as soon as we get back."

Liz smiled. "Thanks." She watched her parents walked out the door.

Jason walked over to her and gave her a big kiss. "I told you that practice makes perfect." He said placing his hand over her belly. He leaned over and lifted her shirt and kissed it several times.

Liz watched him and grinned. "Jason, you're going to be such a great dad."

Jason looked up at her and kissed her again. "That's because I'm married to the best mom in the world."

Liz smiled and hugged him. She was over the moon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took her home. They walked inside and Johnny was waiting for them. He was holding something behind his back.

Liz grinned when she saw him. "What are you up to?" She said looking at his devilish grin.

He pulled out a box from behind his back. Liz's eyes grew wide. "Chocolate?" She said grabbing it from him. "Congratulations." Johnny said hugging her.

Liz hugged him back. "Thank you Johnny." She pulled back and immediately opened the box and took a bite. "Oh my God," She said groaning. "so good."

Jason grinned. "Kiss up." He said to Johnny. Turning to Liz, he said, "You're going to turn my baby into an addict."

Liz ate a second piece her shoulders dropped as she smiled and chewed. "There's always rehab." She said as Johnny laughed.

Jason shook his head and followed her upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two months later, Liz was out of her first trimester. Her morning sickness was finished and she decided to call Tess and let her know. They hadn't told a lot of people because they wanted to make sure that she made it past the first trimester.

"Hey girl. How are you?" Tess asked.

"I'm absolutely fantastic. Where are you?" She said noting some voices in the background.

"I'm in John's dressing room. He's about to go onstage."

"Can you put me on speaker?" She asked.

"Sure, hold on." She said waving John over.

He hurried towards her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, hold on." She said putting the phone on speaker. "Go ahead."

"I have some great news for you."

Tess grinned. She had a feeling she already knew.

"I'm pregnant."

Tess squealed and John grinned. "Congratulations."

"I'm so happy for you." Tess said smiling. "How far along are you?"

"Fourteen weeks." Liz said rubbing her belly.

"You're going to know what you're having in two weeks."

Tess and John were having a girl.

Liz chuckled. "I know, I can't wait."

"Our babies are going to grow up together. I'm so excited."

Liz grinned.

"We have news for you." John said quickly. "I'll have Tess tell you. I have to run."

"Good luck." Liz yelled.

Tess took the phone off of speaker. "Jason must be so excited."

"He is very excited. Now what is your good news?"

Tess smiled. "Well, we've decided to move to Port Charles."

Liz's eyes grew big and she squealed causing Jason to run up the stairs to the room. She looked up as he ran into the room. "Oops, I guess I scared my hubby."

Tess laughed.

"What's wrong?" Jason said walking over to her."

"Nothing baby. Tess and John are buying a house here."

Jason was shocked. "Put her on speaker."

Liz pushed a button on the phone and Jason started to talk. "How the hell did you convince him to move out of New York?"

Tess laughed. "Well, we're still going to keep our apartment here. But, we didn't want to raise the baby in the city."

Jason smiled. "That's great news. It will be nice to have the two of you around."

Tess smiled. "The house is actually a wedding present from Sonny and Claudia."

Liz grinned. "That is awesome."

"Listen, I have to go listen to John. But, I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Love you." Liz said smiling.

"Love you both." Tess said ending the call.

Liz looked up and Jason and kissed her.

"I'm glad Sonny is doing that for them. God knows that he has more money than God." Jason said smiling. Sonny had always been very generous and Jason tried to remember that when dealing with his top men. He thought of it more like a family.

Liz laughed. "They are going to spoil that little girl rotten."

Jason nodded. Sonny was excited at the thought of having some little kids around. "We'll have to get them a nice house warming gift."

Liz nodded. "Definitely."

Jason lifted up her shirt. She was barely showing but just that little tiny bump just made him smile. "I love you both so much. I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much that I've never even met."

Liz's eyes filled up with tears as she touched Jason's hand. "I love you. Thank you for giving me this gift."

He smiled at her and then looked down at her belly."Hi little Nacho." He said kissing her stomach again.

Liz busted up laughing. "Oh my God, you've been talking to my father."

Jason grinned and nodded. He leaned over and slowly kissed her. It quickly turned passionate and they got lost in each others touch. Jason took off Liz's clothes and then stared at her beautiful body. Her hips were a little wider and her breasts a little bigger. "You get more beautiful every day." He said swirling his tongue around her nipple. Liz gasped as he continued to harden them with his mouth and then she put her hands under his shirt. Jason pulled it over his head and then went back to business. Liz moaned as Jason ravished her body. Everything felt more sensitive and she felt like she was on fire. "Jason, please…" She said as he moved his fingers inside of her. "I need you."

Jason smiled and kissed his way up her body. He knew better to tease her at this point, because it just pissed her off. He slid inside of her and began to thrust short and hard until Liz screamed out his name and lay panting. He kept up his feverish pace and finally succumbed as well.

Liz grinned. "I don't know if you're going to be able to keep up with me this trimester." She said wickedly.

Jason looked over at her and grinned. He loved her extra appetite for sex and couldn't imagine tiring of it. "You forget that sex is never far from a man's mind."

"We'll see." She said smirking. Tess already told her that John was exhausted because she could never get enough. It was going to be fun testing his limits.


	53. Chapter 53 – Cravings

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. All of my girlfriend's personalities changed a little bit when they were pregnant. It was like the more aggressive ones were a bit softer and vice versa. So, I thought I'd play with that with Liz.

Laughed at all the Little Nacho love! We'll have to see how Jason performs...

Chapter 53 – Cravings

The next day, Liz busied herself with trying to think of a housewarming present for John and Tess. She wanted to design a painting and get them something else special.

At one point, she started thinking about Jason and smiled. She made some sandwiches and then went upstairs and changed. She put on a wrap dress, some wedged heels, and some light makeup. Completing the outfit was her butterfly which she strapped on. She grabbed the remote and then had Johnny drop her off at the Polluzzo's. Jason should have never told her that the office was sound proof.

When she got there, the closed sign was up but the front door was open. She went inside, and didn't see anyone around. Walking to the office door she smiled and knocked a few times.

"Come in." Jason yelled.

She opened the door and waited for him to look up.

Jason was signing a piece of paper. He threw down the pen and looked up at her and smirked.

"Hi." He said standing up. "You look beautiful."

Liz grinned. She locked the door and put his lunch down on the chair. "I brought some extra sandwiches for whoever was around. But, I didn't see anyone out there."

"They are over at the warehouse. I could have come home." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I know. I thought I'd surprise you."

He hugged her tight and moved his hands down to her ass. "Are you wearing underwear?" He said pulling away from her so he could look into her eyes.

Liz stared back at him. "I don't know, you tell me."

Jason smirked. "Now I'm getting the picture."

Liz grinned. "Open your hand and close your eyes."

Jason did as he was told. She put the remote into his hand and he smiled.

"Okay, you can open them."

He stared at her as she undid the belt on her dress. There was one more tie holding it together and she slowly undid it. The dress fell open and it revealed a push up bra and the butterfly. Jason's eyes narrowed and he licked his lips. "You're very bad Mrs. Morgan." He said as his cock hardened in his pants.

Liz took the dress off and put it on the chair. "You don't know the half of it. Strip." She commanded.

Jason took off his shirt and undid his belt and zipper. He pushed down his pants and underwear and kicked off his sneakers. Finally naked, Liz took the opportunity to push him back onto the chair before leaning over and taking him into her mouth. Jason moaned as she licked and sucked him and then he pulled her onto his lap. He pressed the remote in his hand and felt her jump against his chest and moan. He rained light kisses over her neck and ran a finger over the material covering her nipples. With his other hand, he touched her slit and pushed his fingers inside her. She was beyond wet and Jason felt his cock twitch. "Now Jason." She yelled as he positioned her hips over his throbbing member and bought her down on it hard. "Baby, you feel so good." He said as she bounced up and down. The vibrator was taunting them both and Jason knew there was no way he was going to last long. He started kissing her and playing with her breasts and she suddenly threw her head back and panted loudly as her body tensed and then trembled. Feeling her tighten around him Jason sucked in his breath and pulled her into him as he released himself and relaxed into bliss.

He turned off the remote and kissed her a few more times and smiled. "Best lunch hour ever."

Liz giggled. "You probably shouldn't have dessert before your meal, but I figured I'd make an exception this time."

Jason smirked. "I don't think I'm going to be able to focus on anything but you this afternoon." The way she looked when she took off that dress was etched in his mind.

"That was the plan." She said lifting off of him. There were some tissues on the desk and they cleaned themselves off. She put the dress back on and smiled. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Wait, you're leaving?" Jason said as he finished dressing.

"See you later." She said lifting her eyebrows and walking out the door.

"Unbelievable." He said watching her walk out the restaurant. He smiled and grabbed a sandwich and began to unwrap it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz went home and took a shower and then started the painting. She already had an idea and decided to run with it. She painted for a few hours and Johnny interrupted her.

"Time." He said. She had asked him to stop her after a few hours so she could take a break and rest.

"Thanks Johnny." She said getting up and going into the kitchen. She made herself some tea and sat down in the living room.

"You okay?" Johnny asked her.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of things on my mind." She said softly.

"I saw Dante after I dropped you off. He asked about you." Liz smiled. "Really?" She had meant to call him but got distracted by the baby.

"He said he might stop by this afternoon and say hi."

Liz smiled. "Great." She drank her tea and watched Johnny walk out the front door. She ate a couple of crackers and wrote down some notes on a little pad. About a half hour later, Johnny opened the front door and poked his head through. "He's here." He said ducking back out.

Liz got up and Dane walked through the door. "Hey." He said sheepishly.

Liz grinned and gave him a big hug. "How are you?"

Dante smiled. "I'm great. You are glowing. What's going on?" He said as they moved over to the couch.

"I have some big news."

She told him all about the surgery and shared the pregnancy news. Her excitement made him chuckle. "I'm really happy for you. After all you've been through, you deserve some happiness."

Liz smiled. "What about you and Maya?"

Dante blushed. "We're great."

Liz grinned. "From the look on your face, it seems like it might be serious."

Dante nodded. "We're moving in together."

Liz squealed. "I love it that all my friends are so happy."

"Well, I will be forever grateful that you set us up."

"Tess and John are going to move here."

Dante was surprised. "That's great."

"Have you spoken to your father?" She asked.

Dante shrugged. "A little." The question had caught him off guard.

"What will it take to fix that Dante?"

He looked up at her. "I don't know."

"Your friends with me and you know all about my family."

Dante smirked. "It's not the same thing." She always had this way of trying to simplify everything.

"Dante, Sonny loves you. You both are just too darn stubborn for words. I would never tell you how to feel, but please just think about mending things with him. Life is too short to be fighting all the time. And I know that his lifestyle bothers you, but why torture yourself? Sometimes you have to just accept people for who they are and not what you want them to be."

Dante chuckled. "You make it sound so easy."

She smiled. "It's as hard as you make it. If you hash it out and think that there is no room in your life for him, well than at least you know you tried right?"

He nodded. "You sound like Maya."

She grinned. "Girl Power."

Dante shook his head.

"So, I like to eat and both of you need to eat, so when are we going to all go out for dinner?"

"I'll have Maya call you. Her schedule is more hectic than mine."

"Sounds good."

Dante stood. "It was great seeing you Liz."

"It was great seeing you too. Don't be a stranger!"

"I won't. I promised."

It was way easier seeing her than he thought. She looked beyond happy and he was very happy with Maya. He was glad that things were going to get back to normal between them. He smiled at her and walked out the door.


	54. Chapter 54 – It's a ……

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 54 – It's a ….

**Two Weeks Later**

Liz and Jason drove to General Hospital to have an ultrasound.

"Can you drive faster?" Liz said looking over at him.

Jason grinned. "No. I need to get my family there in one piece. Is lack of patience a pregnancy side effect?" He asked teasing her.

"Don't bring up the "P" word. I'm about to throw Tess's painting out the window."

"Make sure you hit Johnny if you do."

She looked over at him and smirked.

Jason tried not to laugh but she was growing increasingly short tempered and he thought it was totally hot.

"You find my inner turmoil amusing do you?" She said giving him a look.

"Of course not baby. You're just so fucking hot when you are pissed off."

"Just keep on poking the bear." She said in a sing songy voice that instantly made Jason grin.

He parked the car and they went inside.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Kelly walked inside the room. "Hey you two, how are things going?"

Liz grinned. "Fine. Jason thinks I've had a personality transplant, but other than that, I'm good."

Kelly looked over at Jason who was smiling. "You better not get on her bad side. If she hurts you, we'll just blame it on her hormones and they'll drop the charges."

Jason tried to hide his smile and Kelly started laughing. "You guys are too cute."

She uncovered Liz's belly and put some gel on it. "Okay, let's get started."

Kelly looked at the screen and then looked over at them and then looked back again. She cleared her throat and then Jason finally spoke up. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yes." Kelly said looking over at Jason.

Liz pretended to be concerned. "Why do you look like you're in shock then?"

Kelly looked between them both and said, "Let me check again."

Jason felt like he was sweating. "Could you hurry up?"

Liz bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

Kelly called a nurse into the room and she looked at the screen and then back at Jason and Liz. "Rebecca, can you stand next to Mr. Morgan please?"

Jason looked like a deer in headlights. He looked up at the nurse and she said, "It's okay, everything will be fine. It takes a village, right?"

Jason had no clue what the hell she was talking about.

"Maybe you can get on Oprah and get one of those corporate sponsors and you can get all of your diapers for free."

Jason's mouth fell open and he looked over at Liz who was frowning.

"Okay Kelly, spill it." Liz said impatiently.

Kelly took a deep breath. "You are having quads." She whipped out her phone and took a picture of Jason's face.

Liz's mouth dropped open. Jason's brain tried to decipher the information but it just couldn't.

"What did you say?"

Kelly was trying hard not to laugh but Jason's face was priceless. "You are having 4 babies."

Jason looked over at Liz and the blood drained from his face.

"I can't believe you did this too me." Liz said staring back at him in tears.

Kelly couldn't take it anymore and started laughing. Rebecca patted Jason on the shoulder. "You've been punked."

Liz grinned with pride. "That will teach you to tease me endlessly."

Jason looked around the room. He wanted to spank all three of them.

Kelly was holding her stomach laughing. "The look on your face was priceless. That was so much fun." She quickly sent the picture to Liz.

Jason just shook his head. He couldn't believe she had done that to him. "Unbelievable." He said waiting for them to calm down.

Liz laughed as she looked down at her phone and forwarded the picture to Johnny.

Kelly turned the monitor towards them and turned up the heartbeat.

Jason's face turned from annoyance to awe. "Is that…."

Kelly nodded. "That is your baby." She said pointing to the screen.

"It's so fast." Jason said listening to the heart beat.

Liz's eyes welled up with tears and they flowed down her cheek. Jason took her hand. He understood why she was so emotional and he kissed it softly.

"You want to know the sex?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

Kelly grinned. "You are having a gorgeous baby boy. Of course I'm just assuming he'll be gorgeous because of his parents."

Jason grinned. "We're having a little Nacho." He said looking over at Liz who had started to laugh as she cried.

Kelly chuckled. "You can explain that name to me later."

Liz nodded.

Kelly printed off a picture and handed it to Jason. "Here you go daddy." She said smiling.

Liz grinned and Jason hugged her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Kelly smiled. She was so happy that Liz's pregnancy was going so well. "I'll have the nurse schedule your next appointment for you. Until then, make sure you eat well and get some exercise. The pregnancy is progressing nicely."

"Thank you." Liz said smiling at her.

Jason walked over to Kelly. "By the way, you're fired."

Kelly laughed and finished cleaning Liz up.

"Actually, I really want to thank you for what you've done for us." Jason said earnestly.

Kelly touched his arm. "Liz did all the hard work. I'm just glad you guys chose me to go along for the ride."

She walked out and Jason turned back to his wife.

"You are on punishment, but I don't think I could love you more right now if I tried."

Liz smiled. "As long as you're not withholding sex, I'll take the punishment."

Jason grinned. "Hmmm."

Liz growled. "Don't even think about it."

Jason helped her up and they called her mother and father.

"Hey mom. Is dad with you?"

"Yes honey."

"Put me on speaker." She said putting hers on speaker as well.

"Go ahead." Skye said.

"It's a little Nacho." Jason said.

Lorenzo groaned at the name and they all laughed.

"A little boy?" Skye said smiling. "I can't wait."

Lorenzo grinned. "Congratulations you two."

"What is my baby going to call you?"

There was silence.

Liz chuckled. "You better come up with something Grandpa Lo."

Lorenzo chuckled. "Okay, your mother and I will figure something out."

"Alright, talk to you later." Liz said smiling.

"Bye Mija." Skye said before hanging up the phone.

Jason and Liz walked out into the hallway, and bumped right into Monica.


	55. Chapter 55 - Overwhelmed

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I wrote the last ¾ of this chapter after I was in an accident with a motorcycle (thank God we weren't hurt) last night. So, I was shaky. So, hopefully I didn't make mistakes.

Chapter 55 - Overwhelmed

Monica looked up at Jason and then at Liz and her belly and smiled. Jason didn't know what to say. Somehow he had managed to avoid running into her at the hospital and he never randomly saw anyone else in the family. Emily had moved away and it was really only Monica, Tracy, and Edward left in town. The last time he had seen any of them was when Lila had died 5 years prior and he still hadn't spoken to them.

Liz wasn't sure what was going on. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth." She said extending her hand.

Monica shook it and smiled. "Hi, I'm Monica Quartermaine. I see that you're pregnant. Congratulations." Monica thought she was going to burst. She knew Jason got married. It was in all of the newspapers. She thought Elizabeth was beautiful and they did look good together.

Liz realized who she was and looked up at Jason. When he still didn't say anything she looked back at the woman. "Thank you."

Monica cleared her throat and smiled. "Well, it was nice meeting you and very good seeing you Jason." She said walking away. She knew better than to expect an answer and Jason had looked like he wanted to throttle her.

Jason grabbed Liz's arms and they got into the elevator. "Are you mad at me for speaking to her? I'm sorry Jason I didn't realize who she was at first and I didn't want to be rude."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

They rarely ever spoke about his family and when they did, Jason would be in a bad mood for days.

"Don't let it ruin our good news, please Jason." Liz said grabbing his hand.

Jason looked down at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you. It just hurts. You have Skye and Lorenzo and they are wonderful to you. It's just hard for me to see her. All the words that have been said just replay over and over in my mind and it's like I can't move on."

"Jason, people change."

Jason sighed. "Just stop." He said holding up his hand. He couldn't take her defending his mother. They walked to the car and Liz could feel the tears building up in her eyes. She didn't want to cry but her hormones were out of control. Jason looked down at her and realized what was about to happen and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I just wish you could let it go. You don't have to talk to her. I'm not even asking you to forgive her. But you have to find a way to deal with the pain."

Jason knew she was right. He had pushed it away for so long. He knew that he and Monica needed to have a long avoided conversation. He wiped the tears off her face. "I'll handle it. Trust me."

Liz took a deep breath. "Okay."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They stopped by Sonny's on the way home and told them the good news and then headed back to their house.

"You look tired baby."

"I am. I think I'm going to take a nap."

Jason walked her up to the room. He tucked her into bed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Jason kissed her and then went to his car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason called the hospital to find out if Monica was still there. They told him that she went home already so he headed to the mansion. When he got there, he parked his car and knocked.

Alice opened the door in shock. "Master Jason."

"Can you go get Monica please?"

Alice nodded. "I'll be right back."

Jason didn't want to go inside. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to the rest of the family.

Monica came to the doorway. "Jason, is something wrong?"

"We need to talk. Can you sit in the car with me?"

Monica nodded and followed him. Jason opened her car door for her and she climbed inside.

She said nervously watching him walk around the car.

Jason opened the door and went inside. He looked over at her. She aged a bit since he last saw her.

"Whatever you need to say, just say it. I will listen." Monica said softly.

Jason took a deep breath. "I'm so hurt by all of you. I know I was hard to deal with after the accident, but what you guys did to me still haunts me." Jason said trying not to cry. "It wasn't bad enough I wasn't good enough and I had to listen to Edward tell me over and over that he wished I the Jason he knew and loved before the hospital. But then, you hospitalized me. You treated me like a mental patient. Why did you do that?" Jason said looking over at her.

Monica blew out the breath she was holding. "We were scared. You were so angry and acting out. We thought you needed help."

Jason looked over at her. He had given up trying to hide his tears. "How exactly did that help me? Did you think that it would make me want to be who I was before? Do you know what it's like being in a mental institution? I had nightmares for years."

Monica started to cry. She hated that Jason suffered so badly.

"You used Emily to get me to come over so that you could ambush me. I haven't spoken to her since. I don't know how I can ever forgive you. I'm about to have a child and I don't want him around any of you and that breaks me." He said softly.

Monica just sat there and took it. She knew he needed to get it out.

"And do you know what the crazy thing is? I feel bad for being mad at you. I feel horrible for hating my parents. I look at your sad face and feel like I'm being unreasonable." Jason said trying to catch his breath.

"You're not being unreasonable. I will regret what we did until the day I die. We really thought we were doing the right thing. But clearly, we didn't. You were angry and lashing out and then you went to work for Sonny and we thought it was best to get you away from that situation. So we lied and got you put on a 72 hr. hold. You lashed out, which was understandable, and they kept you there. I regret that every day of my life. That is why I fought to get you out."

Jason looked up at her. He didn't know that she was the one who got him out of the hospital. They never told him and he wasn't hanging around to find out.

"I don't want you carrying all of this around inside of you. It's okay to be mad at us. Believe it or not, I do love you Jason. I love you enough to stay away and do whatever it is you need. I want to fight for you but I'm not going to force myself on you. I will never do that again. I would love to be a part of your life again and meet my grandson. But, I also understand why that can't happen. If I see you again in public, I will walk away. Just please be happy. That's all I could ever hope for." Monica said reaching for the door handle. She opened it and pushed the door open and got out. She was sobbing as she walked back to the house.

Jason watched her go inside and then put his head on the steering wheel. His heart ached.


	56. Chapter 56 – Apology Accepted

A/N – Thanks for the review and well wishes re: the accident. Tangling with a motorcycle was harrowing but we are both okay. **Guest – **I think Jason gets that they didn't want him to be an enforcer but he suffered greatly in the mental institution and that really was what made him turn from there. It's not black and white. It's complicated. They did some very hurtful things you can't just expect Jason to get over it.

Chapter 56 – Apology Accepted

Jason drove home and went upstairs and took his boots and shirt off. All he wanted to do is feel her body next to his, so he crawled into bed beside her. He snuggled into her and quietly cried. Liz felt his movement and looked up at him.

"Oh baby, come here." She said hugging him tightly.

She felt his body shaking and her heart was breaking. Waiting for him to calm down, she lovingly rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry." He said into her shoulder. "I didn't realize I'd get this upset."

He pulled away from her and grabbed a tissue and wiped his face. He laid back down and Liz cuddled into him.

"It's alright to get upset. You probably needed to."

Jason sighed. His conversation with Monica was replaying over and over in his mind. He was grateful that Liz hadn't asked him what was wrong. She got up and went to the bathroom and then slipped back beside him. Turning over on this side, he put his hand on her belly and then looked into her eyes.

"I went to talk to Monica."

Liz swallowed hard. She wasn't expecting him to deal with that so soon.

"I let everything out and she listened and told me that she wants to fight for me but loves me enough to let me go."

"That's a hard thing to do." Liz said softly. She couldn't imagine being put in that position.

"I know. They put me in a mental institution and it was horrible. I can't even begin to tell you how bad it was. It still haunts me."

Liz started to cry at the thought of it. "Oh Jason, I'm so sorry."

He hugged her tightly. He needed to feel her warmth. "I also found out that she was the one who fought to get me out of there."

Liz looked up at him. "That's messing with your mind isn't it?"

Jason nodded. He was grateful that she had done that for him. He was going back and forth between being mad at her and wanting to thank her.

"Jason, you don't have to make any decisions right now. But bottom line is that you have to do what is best for you."

That was hard for him to process. He knew she was right but at the same time, he couldn't help but think how cutting Monica out completely would not only hurt her but his son. He looked down at Liz and moved a curly lock off of her face. "Thank you for being so supportive. I don't know what I'd do without you." He said softly.

Liz scooted up his body and brushed her lips against his. Jason quickly deepened it and enveloped her into his arms. Liz suddenly gasped and pulled away from him with her eyes wide. Jason was alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes filled up with tears and she smiled. "I felt a flutter. I felt our baby."

Jason grinned. He put his hand on her stomach and kissed her again. Liz threw her arms back around him and kissed him back with abandon. Jason moaned into her mouth as her hand undid his jeans and then slipped down inside them. "Fuck." He mumbled as she slowly stroked him.

He pulled back and eased off his jeans. Liz pulled over her shirt and underwear and tossed them aside.

Jason briefly put his hand on her belly again. "Close your eyes and ears little Nacho." He said softly.

Liz chuckled and grabbed his face and kissed him again. Jason reached down and felt her wetness. Liz groaned as he started to pleasure her. "Jason, now please." She wanted to feel him fill her up. He started to push her onto her back but Liz had other ideas. She got on her knees and felt him move behind her. She knew they wouldn't be able to do this position that much longer.

Jason slowly entered her and savored how perfectly she surrounded him. As he began to stroke faster, Liz moved to meet him and quickly was coming undone. "Harder baby." She begged as Jason pumped in and out of her. Jason grabbed her hips so he could thrust into her deeper and soon Liz was moaning loudly and crumbling all around him. He felt himself lose control and then gave in to the bliss that followed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Edward brought the tissue box over to Monica. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He said looking at her first and then at Tracy.

"Don't look at me." Tracy said sipping her tea.

Monica wiped her face and looked back up at him. "Jason was here."

Edward frowned. "What? What did that cretin say to you?" He said indignantly.

Monica glared at him. "Stop calling him names Edward. Haven't we done enough damage to him?"

Edward sheepishly looked away. He knew that what they have done to Jason was unfathomable.

"Sitting there seeing him cry and still in anguish after all of this time just destroyed me. We are responsible for so much pain and I don't think he'll ever forgive us."

Tracy looked over at Monica who was now sobbing. She put her tea cup down and sat next to her and put her arm around her. "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Edward plopped back into a chair. He hated seeing Monica so broken. "There has got to be something we can do."

Monica looked up at him. "I told him that I loved him but that I'd stay away. His wife is pregnant with a boy. It killed me to even say that."

Edward nodded. The wheels started turning and he knew what he needed to do. "I'm going to get something from the kitchen." He said walking out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Jason showered and changed. They went downstairs to get something to eat when Jason heard a knock on the door. He ran over to it and opened it up. "Edward?" He said in shock.

"Jason, may I come in?"

Jason stepped back and Edward walked inside. Liz stayed in the kitchen and just listened.

"I know this is highly irregular but I need to say a few things to you."

Jason motioned for him to sit down. He wasn't sure he really wanted to hear what Edward had to say but the old man had caught him off guard.

"Jason, I need you to give Monica a chance."

Jason started to interrupt but Edward cut him off. "Please, just listen. I have never seen her so broken. Even after your accident she wasn't this distraught. She loves you. If you need someone to blame for all of this, then blame me. I'm the one that suggested that we put you away in the first place. I couldn't accept that you didn't choose us or the man you had become. I was stubborn and ridiculously selfish. Lila never approved of it and I hate myself that because of me, you didn't get to see her before she passed on. There is no rule book to tell you how to deal with that kind of situation. Look, I'm not even asking you to forgive me. I don't even deserve it. But Monica, she fought for you and got you out of that horrible place, which I had shut down by the way. She's truly sorry Jason. You are her heart."

Jason sat there with tears in his eyes. "I just don't know what to do with all of my anger." He said softly.

Edward studied Jason for a moment. "Son, at this point, you need to find a way to turn it into love. It's not helping you to keep all of this bottled up inside of you. We can't go back and erase what happened or the pain you suffered. If I had known how horrible that place was I would never put you through that. All we can do is move forward and try to do what is right by you and your family."

Jason didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Elizabeth walked into the room and over to Jason's side.

Edward looked up at her and smiled. "Well hello. The pictures don't do you justice. I'm Edward, Jason's grandfather. Sorry I barged in on you but it was past time that Jason got an apology. And we're all truly sorry." Edward said looking back at Jason. "Son, will you please come back to the mansion with me to see your mother. Please?"

Liz looked down at Jason. She didn't want him to feel bullied into going back there. She started to defend him when Jason grabbed her hand. "It's okay Elizabeth." Tentatively, he looked over at Edward and exhaled. "We'll follow you."

Edward wiped a tear off of his face. He couldn't even speak right away. "I know I haven't done right by you but thank you for this."

Jason stood up and Edward embraced him. At first Jason didn't return it, but he finally put his arm around the man which made Edward cry more. They finally broke apart. "Okay, I'll meet you over there." Edward said before walking out the door.

Liz held Jason tightly. "Are you sure you want to do this today?"

Jason pulled back. "Yes. It needs to be done."

Liz nodded and went and put her shoes on. "Let's go then."


	57. Chapter 57 – To Family

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Guest** – My story actually mirrors the show with the Sonny/Jason/Q's relationship as do most stories on this site. If you think that Sonny only cared about business, and didn't care about Liz then I just don't know what to say to you because my story has more than implied otherwise. Jason deserved to get reamed out. Technically, Sonny's a mob boss and really it's his way or the highway. Jason was rightfully mad at Sonny. But, it hurts way more when family betrays you. You can't compare a forced marriage to what his family did to him. Just because they thought they were doing what was best doesn't mean it was right. I guess I don't look at is a bad guy thing. Jason had a legitimate falling out with his family. I'm not trying to make it Sonny vs. the Q's. You are. Maybe I should have shown what was going on in Sonny's head more, but he wasn't the focus so I didn't.

**Other Guest – **Chapter 55 was the first time Jason opened up about the institution.

Chapter 57 – To Family

Jason knocked on the door of the mansion. Tracy answered. She softly smiled and said, "Hello Jason." He nodded. He was surprised she was being nice. "This is my wife, Elizabeth."

Tracy smiled and said hello. She stepped back so they could walk inside and then she led them to the sitting room. Edward was sitting in his usual spot and Monica was sitting on the couch. Edward only told Tracy that Jason was coming.

Monica looked up and gasped. "Jason?"

Jason smiled at her and she ran into his arms and cried as he hugged her tightly. There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"I'm so happy that you came back." She said finally pulling back from him. She turned to Elizabeth and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you again, please come in and have a seat."

Alice stood watching from the door with a big smile on her face.

"Edward came to see me and he was rather convincing." Jason said looking over at his mom.

Monica looked over at Edward. "Thank you." She said to him.

"I want to say something to all of you. I know that I was really angry and hard to deal with after the accident. I just had no control over my emotions. I'm sorry for the hurtful things I said. I know I didn't make it easy on you. But, as hard as it was for you, I had to come to grips with not remembering anything and that the person I was at the time was not acceptable to anyone around me. I can't even explain how difficult that time period was for me. And yes, being in that hospital for a few months broke me." Jason paused and Edward grimaced at his words.

"I know you don't like my line of work and feel that Sonny shouldn't have ever gotten me involved. I do understand why you feel that way and I'm not going to defend him. I want you to know that I'm not an enforcer anymore. I'm loyal to Sonny because he did accept me, but I also get that he has faults and hasn't always had my best interest at heart. But, in the end, I do consider him a good friend. Our relationship is complicated. I know that being an enforcer was wrong but it was what I was good at. It felt right to me and I don't know how to explain that to you. No one forced me to be one. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I don't blame everything on you."

Monica smiled. "Thank you for saying that Jason we all appreciate it." She said squeezing his hand. Monica decided to lighten the discussion. Turning back to Liz, she said, "When are you due?"

"I'm 16 weeks, so I still have a ways to go. The baby should be here sometime in April."

Monica smiled. "And your pregnancy is going well?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. I'm a little moody but other than that, all is well."

Edward chuckled. "Well, you'll fit right in here."

Liz smiled. "Good to know."

Alice interrupted them with some snacks.

"If you're trying to ply me with food, I just want you to know that it's working." Liz said grabbing a few crackers.

Monica smiled. "You'll have to tell me what your favorites are so that I have them on hand."

Jason smiled. "She'll eat pretty much anything right now."

Liz looked over at him. "Hey!" She yelled.

Edward chuckled. He really liked Liz. She reminded him a little of Lila. He could also tell Jason was wrapped. "Liz, come here for a minute."

Liz got up and followed him over to the mantle. "This is Lila."

Liz smiled. "She's beautiful."

Edward looked over at her. "You remind me of her you know. She was caring but would put you in your place in a heartbeat."

"I wish I would have gotten to meet her."

"She would have loved that too." Edward said smiling. He showed her some of the other members of the family.

"Thank you for bringing her with you. She is just lovely. I'm so happy for you." Monica said watching Liz with Edward.

Jason smiled. "I love her so much. I'd do anything for her."

Monica smiled. "I know that feeling."

Jason took her hand. "I want you in my life again. I want little Nacho to know his grandmother."

Edward spun around. "What are you calling my great-grandson?"

Liz laughed and explained where it came from and Edward laughed. "Cute." He said smiling.

Edward looked around the room and just grinned. "I know this is being forward, but if all of this works out, I'd really love it if we could all get together for Thanksgiving. I know I have a lot to be thankful for." He said giving Liz a pat on the back.

Jason looked up and shook his head. Edward was always so pushy. "I tell you what, we should be back in our house by then, I'd like to do it there. But, Sonny, Claudia, and Liz's parents would be invited as well. Of course, Alice and Cook are welcome to join us."

Edward smiled and walked towards Jason. "I know I fought you tooth and nail about Sonny, but all that is important to me is that we are all together. So, that's fine with me. Anyway, this isn't about Sonny, it's about our relationship with you." Edward would never like Sonny, but he wanted to show Jason that he was willing to make a sacrifice.

Monica smiled. "Me too."

Edward looked over at Tracy. "How about you?"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll wear my Kevlar."

Liz grinned.

"Then it's settled, Thanksgiving at the Morgan's house." Edward said smiling.

They sat around and talked for another half hour, and then Jason and Liz went home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that day, Jason stopped at Sonny's to let him know what happened.

Sonny listened to Jason carefully and then spoke. "I'm glad that you've let them back in. I always hoped that you would. They are your family. You know, when I offered you a job in the beginning, it wasn't just about business. I did feel bad for you because you were hurting so badly. The pain practically oozed out of you. Alan came to me and begged me to change my mind. And you know, maybe I was selfish or jealous because my family would have never have fought for me like that. But, something about you made me want to fight for you and protect you. You are important to me. I have always had a different relationship with you than any of the other men. I'm sorry if you feel that I've done wrong by you. This business is a hard way of life and maybe I should have said no. I was just trying to let you make your own choices without judgment because it seem so important to you. I didn't raise any kids, maybe that was the wrong thing to do."

Jason studied Sonny for a moment. "Sonny, ultimately, I'm the one that said yes to the job offer. I would never put all the blame on you. You gave me what I thought I needed back then and that is why I wanted to work for you."

"Do you regret it?" Sonny asked softly. He thought for a moment about how damaged Jason was after getting out of the hospital. It still upset Sonny to think about it. He actually had Jason stay in his house because his nightmares were so bad and Sonny was scared that he'd hurt himself. He had been restrained to a bed most of the time he had been in that place. Sometimes he was beaten and drugs were forced on him. They would just leave him in a room restrained for days and then wouldn't even take him to the bathroom to get Jason to do what they wanted.

"Sometimes. But, I like my life. It can be dangerous, but, it fits me. And as much as I hated you for that wedding, I may not have met Liz. Maybe all of this was fate." Jason wasn't sure if he believed in such things but it made sense to say it.

Sonny paused and took a deep breath. "Jason, I want you to know that I love you like a son. I know I can be difficult, but don't ever forget that okay?"

Jason nodded. "Okay."

"Let's have a toast." Sonny said holding up his drink and clinking it against Jason's beer. "To Family." He said smiling.

Jason smiled. For the first time in a long time, he felt like everything was going to be alright.


	58. Chapter 58 – Surprise

A/N **Guest – **I guess I should have been clearer. Read this from 1st chapter: "Then stop acting like a child. You know this is good for business. It doesn't have to be forever. In 5 years or so, you just claim irreconcilable differences." Sonny smirked at the look on Jason's face. Sonny was messing with Jason about the 5 years. He was teasing him that is why he mentioned a longer period of time. I understand your POV but they are in the mafia. Sonny is supposed to be controlling and business should be first with him. Even Jason said he was all about business himself. But, Sonny still thought Liz would be good with Jason and he wanted him to be happy.

I would say that from writing this story, I have learned to just put more of what the characters are thinking down. I hesitated to do that before because I thought that you really don't know that on the show and that I'd reveal things as I went along. But, from all the feedback I've gotten, it's helped me to see that I should spend more time with character thoughts. Sometimes, when you're writing, you know all this information in your head and you think you wrote something or that you were clear but you weren't. So, all of your feedback has helped me to be a better writer. I think I improved on that as the story progressed. So, big thanks to all of you who leave feedback. I could have easily made this story a perfect fairytale but I wanted it to be angsty and show how the characters grew.

**Chapter 58 – **Surprise

**Three weeks later**

Jason retrieved a blind folded Liz out of the SUV. He led her a little ways and then took it off. "Surprise." He said watching her reaction.

"Oh my God!" Liz yelled running up to the house. "Is it finished?"

Jason smiled. "For the most part." This was one of the hardest secrets Jason had ever kept.

She hugged him and the baby kicked.

Jason pushed her back and looked down at her grinning.

"You felt that?"

"Yes. That was incredible." Jason said hugging her again.

Liz pulled back. "Can I see the house?"

Jason grabbed her hand and they went inside. Liz started to cry. It looked exactly the same again.

Jason rubbed her back. "Are you happy baby?"

Liz nodded.

"I have some surprises for you." He said leading her upstairs. They came to their bedroom and Liz looked inside. It was the same except there was a bassinet in the corner. Liz ran over to it and picked up a blanket. "Jason, it's beautiful."

Jason smiled. "Come on." He said holding out his head. He walked them next door and pushed the door open.

Liz started bawling. She slowly walked inside and there was a crib, dresser and changing station, stuffed animal, a rocking chair, toys, and books. It was incredible. "Oh Jason, it's beautiful."

He hugged her. "I picked blue but I left one wall blank for you to paint."

She nodded. "It's perfect. I can't believe you did all of this."

Jason smiled. "Your mom helped."

Liz grinned.

"Come on." He said leading her down the hallway. They walked to a room right across from Jason's gym. "Open the door."

Liz took a deep breath and walked inside. "Holy Shit." She said looking around. It was a beautiful art studio. There were huge windows that let in a lot of natural light. There were easels and a couch and desk. It was stunning.

"It's sound proofed so you don't have to worry about being disturbed. And, you can listen to the baby's room through the intercom system. I also have a very powerful vent so that the air is fresh in here. You can even bring the baby in here if you want."

"Oh Jason, it's perfect." She said completely overwhelmed. He walked her over to the couch and sat down as Liz took it all in. After a few minutes, Liz climbed on his lap. "I say that we christen the room."

Jason smirked. "Do you now?" Liz was already unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes." She said kissing his neck and grinding into him.

Jason was already used to her "appetite". Sometimes they did it 3 or more times a day. He didn't mind at all. He just got a little more nervous about it the bigger that she got. And Liz tended not care too much about foreplay which he did miss.

She could feel him get harder as Jason took over and kissed her sensuously. Liz moaned as he kissed her neck and undid her pants. She stood up and wiggled out of them and her underwear. Jason took the opportunity to ditch his. He laid on the couch long ways and Liz, noticing that he wasn't all the way hard, climbed between his legs and licked him and sucked him until Jason was more than ready. "Feels so fucking good." He said as she deep throated him and pumped him up and down with her hand. She let him slip from her mouth and then straddled him; positioning herself over his cock. Jason's hips rose as she sank onto him and they soon found themselves in a familiar rhythm. She moved faster as Jason filled her over and over. "Oh God." She yelled as the orgasm slammed through her body. Jason paused and then grabbed her hips and feverishly pumped until he came yelling her name.

Liz grinned as she slipped off of him and laid down on her side. "I love our house Jason. Thank you."

Jason smiled. "I love you more than anything. I hope you realize that."

Liz nodded. "I do. I love you too."

They cuddled for a few more minutes and then got dressed. "When can we move in?"

"The movers will be at our other house packing up tomorrow."

Liz grinned. "Can we sleep here tonight?"

Jason nodded. "I thought you'd want to, so I packed a suitcase."

"You know me too well." Liz said hugging him.

They walked back to the nursery so Liz could start planning her mural.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The rest of the week Liz unpacked and organized. Jason made sure that she had helpers so she didn't overdo it.

Morning came fast. Liz yawned and got out of bed. Jason was still passed out. She woke him up twice for sex since midnight and he was exhausted. Liz grinned at the memory and went to take a shower. She got dressed and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door. Johnny opened and peeked inside.

"Hey Johnny." Liz said walking towards him.

"You have some visitors." He said smiling.

Liz watched as he opened the door all the way and Tess and John walked inside. She squealed as she looked at Tess' belly. "Oh my God, look at you." She said before kissing Tess on the cheek. John gave her a hug and they sat down.

Jason stepped out of the room with just his pajama bottoms on and Tess, who was facing him, chuckled. "Good morning slacker." She said yelling up at Jason who smirked back. "I'll be down soon." He said moving back inside. "I thought he got up earlier then you." Tess said.

Liz grinned. "I kind of wore him out last night I think."

John shook his head as the women laughed. "TMI" He said getting up to get Tess some water.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We were looking at the house we might purchase."

Liz smiled. "Awesome. Where is it?"

"About a mile down the street." Tess said smiling.

"That's perfect."

John came back with some water for both of the women. "Drink up ladies."

They both took a sip and then continued talking. "How soon do you think it will be before you'll move in?"

"If everything works out it will probably be right after Thanksgiving."

"You did get my invitation right?"

Tess nodded. "Yes. We've already made arrangements to stay with Claudia."

"I'm so glad that you will be joining us."

"So, do you want to have your wedding before or after I pop?"

Tess smiled. "I was thinking about that. I don't want it to be too hard on you, so I thought maybe the end of May. Do you think that you will be too tired?"

"No. I'll be in my seventh month if we have it March."

Tess shrugged. "Let's just have it in May then."

Johnny was really wishing that Jason came back downstairs. If they were going to go full blown wedding talk on him, his brain was going to go to mush.

Thankfully, Jason came lumbering down the stairs.

John stood up. "Hey. Having a hard time keeping up with the 2nd trimester?" He said grinning.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please, I saw the picture of you passed out last weekend. I don't even want to hear it."

John chuckled. "Touche."

"Let's go to the man cave." Jason said leading the way.

Liz looked over at Tess. "You want to go see the nursery?"

Tess nodded and they went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Oh my God, this is to die for." Tess said walking into the room.

"Jason outdid himself."

Tess nodded and sat in the rocking chair. "I love this chair. I'll have to get me one."

Liz made a mental note that maybe that can be the special gift.

"Don't buy a lot of stuff before your baby shower." Liz cautioned.

"Says the woman who has a fully decorated nursery already." Tess said grinning.

Liz looked around. "You've got a point." She said smiling.

"What are you going to paint on this wall?" Tess asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a few ideas floating around."

"Well, maybe you could paint something in mine."

Liz grinned. "I would love that."


	59. Chapter 59 – Coming Together

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Really appreciate it and glad you are still enjoying the story.

Chapter 59 – Coming Together

The next day, Liz opened the door and let her lunch guest in.

"Hello." Monica said smiling. "You look beautiful."

Liz grinned. "Thank you. My friend Tess and I went shopping for maternity clothes."

"Well, pregnancy really becomes you." Monica looked around from where she stood. "The house is beautiful."

"Thank you. Want to see the nursery?" Liz said taking her coat and laying it on a chair.

Monica nodded.

Liz took her up to the room.

"Oh my goodness, I love it." Monica said walking inside.

"Jason arranged for it."

Monica turned to her. "Really?"

Liz smiled. "Yup. I have a feeling that this baby is going to be very spoiled."

Monica nodded. "He already has lots of people who love him."

"Monica, I've been debating on asking you for a favor. I'm just not sure how Jason would feel."

Monica looked over at her curiously, "What is it?"

"Do you think you could convince Emily to come home for Thanksgiving?"

Monica sighed. "I don't know. I could try, but I can't promise you anything."

"What happened between Jason and Emily?"

Monica sighed. "Why don't we go back downstairs and get comfortable."

Liz nodded and led the way. They settled in on the couch and Monica started to talk.

"We convinced Emily to lure Jason back over to the mansion, and we made a call and they came and took him away. When Jason got out, Emily tried to talk to him but he was so traumatized that he refused to speak with her. She was heartbroken and really mad at us. I talk to her, but it's still not the same."

"Well, if it's going to cause a lot of pain for you, then I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Nonsense, I'm fine. Let me see where her head is at with everything and I'll let you know."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you planning on attending a wedding soon?" She asked looking at all the wedding information that was lying on the coffee table.

"I'm actually helping Tess plan hers. We're going to have it here in May."

"Wow." Monica said impressed that Liz would tackle that much so soon after the baby was born.

"Let me show you." Liz said grabbing Monica's coat and helping her put it on.

As soon as they stepped outside, Johnny came out of nowhere to make sure Liz was being careful. He walked in between both ladies and steered them through the grass. Liz pointed to where the tents would be and showed Monica the garden area.

"I'm sure this is beautiful when everything is in full bloom." Monica said smiling.

"It is. I like to paint out here. The flowers give me inspiration."

It was getting a little chilly so Johnny walked them back into the house.

They had some tea and then Monica left. Liz went back upstairs and started working on a painting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica called Emily.

"Mom?" She said hesitantly.

"Hi Emily."

"Is everything alright?" She asked curiously. She hadn't spoken to her mother for months. Since Jason's hospitalization, she had been cordial to the family but they weren't close anymore.

"I called because Jason and his wife are having Thanksgiving at his house. They invited us and Elizabeth wanted to know if you would think about joining us."

Emily bit her lip. She missed Jason terribly but she was still really mad at Monica and Edward for guilting her into what she did. She hated herself for not standing up to them and wasn't sure that she wanted to go back to Port Charles. "I don't know mom."

"Emily, your brother is willing to try and move on. I 'm sure he wants to see you. I'll text you the address and time. I would love it if you would at least consider it. I know you are still mad at me, but I can't go back and change what happened. You have my word that I will never do anything like that again."

Emily shut her eyes. She had gone through a lot of therapy just to get to the point where she even spoke to them on holidays. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." Monica said as the line when dead. She said a silent prayer that Emily would come around.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into the house and smiled as he watched Liz walk towards him. She looked beautiful with her round belly peeking out between her shirt and pants. Her hair was pulled back and he could tell she had been painting because there was a splotch of red on her cheek.

"Hi baby." He said kissing her as he rubbed her swollen belly.

"I love you." She said smiling up at him.

"What's for dinner?"

"You." She said pulling off his jacket.

Jason grinned. "You know, you should really learn to be a little more direct."

Liz glared at him. "I know what I want Morgan, so suck it up and get out of those jeans."

Jason chuckled. "Let's go take a shower." He said before kissing her again.

"You're on." She said smirking and leading him upstairs.

He turned on the water and they stripped. They got inside and washed each other's body and then started making out. Jason bent her forward and then slowly made love to her until they both gave into the pleasure. He turned her around and kissed her. "You know, we're probably not going to be able to do this much longer." Jason said as Liz frowned. She loved making love to him in the shower.

Liz rubbed her belly as the water ran down it. "I know. I'm going to be huge soon." She said with a sigh.

"You'll look beautiful no matter what." Jason said stroking the side of her face.

Liz smiled. He always knew the right thing to say. He held her for a moment as they stood under the shower head. The baby kicked and Jason chuckled. "I'm starting to think that little Nacho is very jealous."

"Why?"

"Cause he always seems to kick me when I hug you."

Liz grinned. "He's protecting his mommy."

"Maybe you could put in a good word for me." He said smiling.

"Consider it done." She said softly before kissing him once again. Looking in his eyes, she wondered how she ever got so lucky. He was her world.


	60. Chapter 60 – We Gather Together

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are liking all of the reconciliations. I'm fast forwarding a little.

Chapter 60 – We Gather Together

**Thanksgiving**

Elizabeth watched the first car pull into the driveway. She was so excited to have everyone over. She was glad that they had a huge dining room table. Although, putting Edward and Sonny at a kiddie table did sound amusing.

She watched as Tess struggled to get out of the car and chuckled, knowing it would be her soon. John helped her and she waddled towards the house. Liz held the door open.

"Hey." She said as they walked inside. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Tess smiled. "Same to you. I hope I'm not the turkey." She said rubbing her belly.

Liz chuckled and touched her stomach. "Is my little honey giving you a hard time today?" Liz felt the baby move and grinned.

Tess rolled her eyes. "She's been very active today."

Jason walked up and joined them.

"You want to feel?" She asked him.

He did, but he looked down at Liz first.

"Go ahead." She said grinning. Little nacho had been more of a kicker thus far than a mover.

Jason put his hand on her belly. "Wow." He said grinning. He couldn't wait until his son started moving around like that.

"It's pretty freaky when you're laying down and your stomach starts moving."

Jason led her over to the chair and helped her put her feet up on the ottoman. He saw how swollen she was. He wondered how soon that was going to happen to Liz. It looked painful.

"You need anything babe?" John asked.

"Maybe some water."

Jason went off to the kitchen and the doorbell rang. Sonny and Claudia came inside.

They all kissed and hugged. Sonny had brought some wine.

Skye came out of the kitchen and greeted them.

"Where's Lorenzo?" Sonny asked.

"He's on the way."

They had spent the night so that Skye could help Liz cook. But, Lorenzo had to take care of some business really quick. Johnny had driven over to the Quartermaines to pick everyone up. And Jason had some extra chairs moved into the living room so everyone could sit down and be comfortable.

There was another knock on the door. Sonny answered it. "Dante." He said grinning. He had gone out of his way to reach out to his son and they were trying to mend their relationship. He hugged him warmly and did the same to Maya after she stepped inside.

Liz went over to them and gave them both hugs. "It's so good to see you." Maya said grinning.

"You look wonderful." Liz said warmly. "Have you met Tess?"

"No, but I've seen her around."

Liz walked her over and introduced them.

Dante chuckled as Maya and Tess chatted like they already knew each other.

Jason walked over to him and shook his hand. "How's it going?"

"Really good actually. Glad you two are back in the house."

Jason smiled. "Me too. I missed my man cave."

"You have a man cave?" Dante asked.

Jason motioned for Dante to follow him. "Come on."

Liz smiled as she saw where they were headed. She would have to do something extra special for her husband later to show him just how much she appreciated his hospitality.

The door opened and Johnny came through and smiled at her. The conversation on the way over in the car had been classic. It made Johnny laugh several times. He wondered how long it would take for Edward to slip up.

"Welcome." Elizabeth said giving Edward and Monica a warm hug.

She did the same to Tracy. "I have something for you." She said walking away and coming back with some wine. "This is supposed to be excellent."

Tracy smiled. "You sure know how to butter me up." She said tasting the wine. "Oh my God, you have to tell me what this is." She said following Liz over to the bar.

Claudia looked over at her. "I'll take one of those." Liz smiled and they walked back over to her and handed her a glass. "Tracy, this is Claudia." Tracy sat down next to her and Liz was amused to see that they were soon thick as thieves. They were both very powerful women and quickly respected one another.

Liz watched as Dante and Jason came back into the room. Jason greeted the rest of the Quartermaines. Cook wanted to see the kitchen, so Jason walked him and Alice back there.

"You have a beautiful house Jason." Edward said looking around.

"Thank you Grandfather. We'll have you over in the spring. There are some beautiful gardens in the back. I used Lila's as my inspiration."

Edward smiled. "I would love that."

They all sat around and chatted. Lorenzo showed up and he was introduced to everyone as was Skye.

Dante helped Tess get up to use the bathroom.

"You want me to walk you there." He asked.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope."

They walked slowly until Tess got some feeling back in her feet.

"Dante, I'm really glad that you and Liz are friends again. We hang out a lot, so I definitely want to get to know you and Maya. It would be nice to do some couple type things once in a while."

Dante smiled. "That would be nice."

"And I already love Maya, she's real catch."

Dante nodded. "I know. I'm not planning on letting her go."

Tess smiled. "Good." She waddled into the bathroom, and Dante waited in the hallway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone was seated in the dining room.

"This looks fantastic." Edward said practically salivating at all the food.

Skye grinned. "Well, let's hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"I hope us being here isn't bad luck. We don't usually have very good holiday meals." Edward said wistfully thinking back.

"Usually, we end up ordering pizza." Tracy said rolling her eyes.

"Hopefully, the table holds up." Edward saying grabbing the edge; testing it's sturdiness. "That's a lot of food."

Jason chuckled. "I had the construction workers but some extra support beams under there just in case."

Monica grinned.

"Edward, I brought something special for you as a peace offering." Sonny said as he stood up. He walked over to a hutch and came back with something in his hand. He walked around and handed it to Edward who was very surprised.

"My goodness. Where did you find this?" He said looking up at Sonny almost in awe.

Sonny grinned. "I can't reveal my sources but they tell me it's the best."

Edward grinned. "It is. Thank you." He said reaching out to shake Sonny's hand.

Liz smiled at Jason and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Sonny settled back in his seat and Tracy leaned over and whispered, "Smooth move Corinthos."

Sonny chuckled.

Jason noticed the two extra chairs. "Who is missing?" He whispered to Liz.

"It was supposed to be a surprise but I guess it's not going to work out."

Jason nodded and stood up to make a speech much to everyone's surprise. "Does everyone have something to drink?" He said holding up his glass. "I would like to thank everyone for coming out today. It means so much to have all of my family and friends here."

Someone cleared their throat at the doorway and everyone looked up.


	61. Chapter 61 - Homecoming

A/N – Thanks for all of the reviews! **Kcke2pen – **I know, it is weird re: Edward being civil. I haven't tried that before so I thought, what the hell.

Chapter 61 - Homecoming

Emily looked at everyone sitting around the table. It had taken a long time to get here and she couldn't believe how peaceful it seemed. "Does that include me?" Emily asked walking into the room. Everyone's mouth dropped open who knew her.

"Emily." Jason said softly. He put his drink down and walked towards her. "How?"

"Mom called me. Your wife invited me."

Jason turned towards Liz and smiled. She got up and stood next to him.

Jason walked closer to Emily who was in tears and pulled her into him. They hugged and he kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I'm happy you are here." He reached behind him and pulled Liz beside him. "This is my wife, Elizabeth."

Emily grinned. "Thank you for inviting me."

Liz returned the smile. "You're welcome. It's nice to finally meet you." She said before hugging her tightly.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm almost 5 months."

Emily smiled. "Well congratulations." She pulled someone from behind her. "Everyone, this is my fiancé Michael McBain."

Jason shook his hand. "Welcome."

"Thank you." Michael said smiling.

"Come sit down, I'll formally introduce you to everyone later." Liz said pointing to the two empty chairs.

Emily and Michael sat down and Jason went back to his seat. "Okay, let's try this again." He said as everyone smiled.

"I would have never seen this day coming where all of you would be in the same room together, peacefully." He added as everyone chuckled. "All of you have a special meaning to us." He said putting his hand on Liz's shoulder. "May this be the first of many great holidays. And thank you for putting aside your differences and making this such an incredible day for us."

"Cheers." They all said before taking a drink.

Everyone ate and chatted amongst themselves. The food was delicious and Liz was really happy that everything had turned out so well.

Afterwards, they all went back to the living room. They were too full for dessert. Sonny, Dante, Claudia, Maya, and Alice teamed up to clean up the dining room.

"So Michael, what do you do for a living?" Monica asked. She hated that she knew so little about Emily's life.

Michael smiled. "I'm an ER doctor in Llanview, PA."

Monica smiled. "How nice. Thank you for joining us."

Liz distracted Emily for a moment. "Where are you staying tonight?"

Emily shrugged. "I guess at the mansion. We came straight here."

"I know things are still awkward, you're more than welcome to stay here with us. It will give us a chance to get to know each other."

Emily grinned. "I would love that. I know I'd be hiding out, but I can face all of them later."

Liz smiled. "Good, it's settled."

Jason watched his wife and sister whispering and wondered what they were up to. He looked over at Michael who was chatting with Edward and Monica and decided to rescue him.

"Hey Michael, want to come see my man cave?"

Michael smiled. "I would love to."

Emily looked at Liz. "He's not going to give him a hard time is he?"

Liz shrugged. "I don't think so."

They ventured away and Michael grinned as they entered the room. "This is awesome."

Jason nodded. "Sonny had it built for me. So, I heard you are a doctor." He said walking over to the bar.

"Yes. I met your sister at the hospital."

Jason handed him a beer. "How is she doing?"

Michael smiled. "Good. She's a great doctor. She really missed you. I'm glad that you're willing to forgive her. I love her more than anything and it's hard to see her go to such a sad place when it comes to her family."

Jason nodded.

Emily and Liz walked into the room.

"Hey, no girls allowed." Jason said loudly.

Emily grinned. "Too bad." She said walking over to Michael and kissing him. "Liz invited us to stay here."

Michael smiled. "Sounds good to me, I want to get to know the man cave a little better."

Jason nodded. "You play poker?"

"Yes. I'm okay."

"Good, I'll arrange a game for tomorrow with the guys."

Liz smiled. "Good, the girls can gossip about you upstairs."

Emily smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Let's get back up there before they send a search party." Liz said leading Jason back upstairs.

They all went back into the dining room for dessert. And then people started to go home. They asked a few people back over the next day, and everyone accepted. Monica was a little disappointed that Emily and Michael would be staying with Jason, but Emily promised to visit over the weekend.

When everyone had gone, Emily asked to speak with Jason.

"I'm not even sure what to say to you. Sorry seems so inadequate." Emily said softly.

Jason looked over at her and took her hand. "Emily, I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did. We all made mistakes. I don't want you to beat yourself up over it anymore. We've all carried around this pain way to long."

Emily started to cry and Jason pulled her into him. "I just don't know if I can forgive myself Jason. I came to see you one day in the hospital. One of my friend's moms worked there, so she snuck me in. You were restrained and drugged and you still were trying to get out of your restraints. You were yelling and I was haunted it by it for months. It destroyed me to know that I helped put you in there. When I saw the bad conditions, I immediately told grandfather and Monica that they had to do something. At first, they fought me on it and that is why I left. I couldn't understand how they could even consider leaving you there."

Jason nodded. "Monica did fight to get me out and grandfather got the hospital shut down after seeing what they did to me firsthand. It doesn't excuse their behavior, but at least they tried to fix it."

Emily nodded. "I'm sorry I ran. You must have thought I abandoned you."

Jason shrugged. "Honestly, I was so screwed up that I was just trying to get through the day."

"Are you okay now?" Emily asked softly.

"Yes. I'm very happy and I feel a lot better now that we're all trying to get along."

Emily wiped away her tears. "Good. Because I do love you Jason. I've missed you so much."

Jason hugged her again. "Me too."

She savored their closeness for a moment. It had been way to long.

"So, tell me about that guy you brought into my house. I already texted Spinelli to have him checked out." Jason said, pretending to be mad. He had almost wished that Spinelli had been there today. It would have certainly made things more exciting, but he was spending time with his family.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't know what a Spinelli is, but you better leave Michael alone. He kept me sane for the last few years."

"I need to make sure that he's good enough for you."

"I think that I'm glad you're having a boy." She said smiling.

Jason grinned. "That probably is a good thing."

"I'll see how your fiancé does tomorrow. If he can hold his own, then he stays, if not….." Jason made a trigger with his hand.

Emily hit him on the arm. "Do not make me tell your wife you said that."

Jason smiled. "Tattle tale." It felt really good to have his sister back.


	62. Chapter 62 – Happy Holidays!

A/N – Thanks for the review! I picture Michael as the Nathaniel version for anyone who watched OLTL. I'm starting to fast forward.

Chapter 62 – Happy Holidays!

Jason threw out a few chips onto the table and looked around. Only Michael, Johnny, and Jason were left. Michael and Johnny met his bet and then they dealt the remaining cards.

Everyone else watched the three men to see who would come out on top.

Francis looked over at Sonny, "100 bucks on the new guy."

Sonny rolled his eyes. He was pissed he wasn't in on the last game because he had made a stupid error. "I'll take that bet. I think Jason is going to wipe the floor with them." Jason was the ultimate poker player. His expression never changed.

Dante grinned. He had a feeling that his dad was going to be pissed in a few minutes.

Jason raised the pot once again and Michael met it. Johnny threw the cards down on the table. "Shit, I'm out." He said getting up.

"And then there were two." Francis said chuckling. "You fought the good fight O'Brien." He said patting his friend on the back.

Jason looked over at Michael one more time and then laid his cards out on the table. "Aces Full" He said smiling.

Sonny nodded. "Nice."

Michael cleared his throat and then smirked. "4 aces." He said spreading the cards out.

"Yes!" Francis yelled.

Jason was stunned. He kept looking at Michael's cards and then at his. Michael swept the pile towards him. "Come to papa." He said grinning like a fool.

Jason put his hand over Michaels to stop him. Michael looked up at him and the room got quiet. "Johnny." Jason said not taking his eyes off of Michael.

"Yes boss." Johnny said coming over to his side.

"Take Michael out to the pine barrens."

Johnny tried not to laugh. Michael's face was so pale that Johnny thought he was going to pass out. Dante just shook his head and chuckled.

"Good call." Sonny said to Jason.

Jason finally grinned. "Good game McBain." He said patting the younger man on the back as Michael finally let out his breath. "Very funny." He said as the room erupted with laughter.

The guys finished up and then went upstairs to join the girls.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jason and Liz settled onto the bed.

"I like your sister." Liz said smiling.

"I'm glad we're speaking again. I really enjoyed catching up."

"Michael is nice too."

Jason nodded. "He's a good sport and seems to treat her well."

Liz grinned. "Are you seriously okay with her fiancé?"

Jason looked down at her and smiled. "Don't tell her that. I'm not done giving her a hard time. Spinelli says he's clean."

Liz smacked his arm. "Jason!"

Jason chuckled. "Trust me, when little Nacho starts dating, Spinelli will be making sure all the girls are suitable."

Liz shook her head. "If little Nacho looks anything like his father, than Spinelli will be very busy."

"I can hire more people."

Liz grinned. "Feel my stomach right now."

Jason put his hand on her belly and he was promptly kicked. He smiled. "I guess he heard me."

"You really need to watch what you say." Liz said smiling.

"I didn't think I'd have to start spelling things out until much later."

She rubbed her belly and sighed. She couldn't wait until the baby was born to see what he would look like and hold him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Time went quickly after Thanksgiving. It was the day before Christmas before they knew it and the winter was unusually cold. Johnny had taken Liz out a few times to get some gifts, but she had ordered as many as possible online. She wrapped and listened to carols while Jason did some paperwork.

"What time are your parents coming over?"

Liz looked at the clock. "Um, in about two hours. The ham should be done soon and the turkey will be finished around the time they arrived." She was thankful that they had 3 ovens in the kitchen.

She rubbed her swollen belly and finished wrapping Tess's gifts. She had gotten her some beautiful earrings and a matching necklace along with some Manolos for after she had the baby. She bought John a beautiful leather loosely bound music sheet book that he could use for writing and some antique sheet music.

Jason watched her lovingly wrap everything. He smiled when he thought about the fact that she and his son were the only gifts he needed for Christmas. He had brought Liz a blue diamond ring for Christmas along with some other art related gifts.

She finished the last of the wrapping and started to put things away. The buzzer went off in the kitchen and Jason got up to take the ham out of the oven. She thought about how surprised Jason would be with the new Harley she had brought him for Christmas. Jason came back into the room and she was gone. He frowned and went upstairs. Walking into their room he realized the shower was on and stripped. When he opened the shower curtains she looked up at him and smiled. "What took you so long?"

He grinned and stepped inside loving how beautiful she looked carrying their son. He washed her hair and rinsed it and when they were finished, he lovingly dried her off. They slowly got dressed and then went back downstairs. Lorenzo and Skye were just getting to the door when Jason opened it and welcomed them in.

"How is it out there?" Liz asked.

"Cold and wet. We might actually get a white Christmas." Skye said smiling.

Liz grinned. She loved the snow. They had been hoping that Tess and John would come, but Tess was very uncomfortable at this point and decided not to risk it by coming over. Sonny and Claudia showed up next. They all ate and then sat around and exchanged gifts and had a great time. Liz stared up at the Christmas tree and squinted. "What is that ornament over there?" She asked Jason. She didn't remember hanging it up.

Jason smiled. "Oh, a little something I had made."

Liz got up and walked over to the huge tree and immediately started laughing. It said, 'Little Nacho'. Liz laughed. "You're crazy."

Lorenzo rolled his eyes. "I'm never going to want to each nachos again."

Skye laughed. "I think it's really cute."

"Have you thought of a real name for my grandson yet?"

Liz shook her head. "We're still making lists, but Nacho is definitely out."

Lorenzo smiled. "Thank goodness." He said loudly.

Liz rubbed her belly and smiled when she thought about how fun next Christmas would be with a baby crawling around. She had 3 more months and her whole world would change for the better.


	63. Chapter 63 – A New Year

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 63 – A New Year

It was New Year's Day. Jason and Liz had packed up some food and brought it over to Tess and Johnny. She had been having contractions all day. But, she had been assured that they were just Braxton Hicks.

John let them in and they took the food into the kitchen.

"How are you doing?" Liz asked Tess. By looking at her, she looked absolutely exhausted and swollen. She wasn't due for another week but her belly had really dropped.

Tess rolled her eyes. "I'm really over this. I can't wait until I have the baby in my arms and I can see my feet again." Tess was beyond tired. The baby seemed restless and it was hard for her to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Liz smiled. She sat on the ottoman in front of Tess and rubbed her feet.

"That feels so good." Tess said relaxing back into the couch.

Liz grinned. Jason rubbed her feet a lot, so she knew it would make Tess happy.

The men disappeared and Tess sat up suddenly. "Bathroom." She said as she tried to sit up. Liz moved the ottoman and helped her up.

"Thanks for the assist." Tess said waddling off down the hallway.

Liz found the men in the kitchen.

"Where's Tess?"

"Bathroom" Liz said before munching on some cheese.

All of a sudden Tess yelled John's name. Jason and John took off running to the bathroom.

"My water broke." She said standing in the doorway in her dress. She was a little mortified and then decided she didn't have time to give a crap.

"Holy Shit." John said staring down at the floor.

Jason looked over at him and tried not to laugh at the expression on his face. "John, go get her bag and put it in the car." He said firmly.

John nodded and started to walk away.

"And John," He said causing the man to stop, "don't drive off without her."

John grinned and took off.

Elizabeth handed Jason some towels and he threw a few on the floor and then cleaned up Tess as well as he could. "Sorry." He said knowing there was no time for modesty.

Tess didn't even care, a contraction was rippling through her body and she gripped the counter and yelled.

It freaked Jason out and he looked over at Liz.

"I'm going to get her something for you to change into you." She said heading to Tess's bedroom.

Jason didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand to see Tess in pain and grimaced at the thought that Liz would soon be in the same position. "What can I do?" He asked Tess.

"Just stay with me." She said panting.

"I can do that."

Tess looked up at Jason and if she wasn't hurting so bad she would have busted out laughing. "Good to know." She said sarcastically which made Jason smirk. He stepped behind her and grabbed her left hand. Tess leaned on him for a second.

"How far apart are you?"

"Maybe 10 minutes."

Liz came into the bathroom. She slid Tess's underwear off and then helped her get into a new pair. Then, she helped her pull on some maternity pants. "Let's go." Liz said looking up at Tess who's eyes were full of tears. "It will be okay. Trust me." Liz said assuredly.

Jason wasn't taking any chances. It was slippery outside, so he picked up Tess and just as they were about to walk through the front door, Johnny opened it. Jason walked towards the car and John escorted Liz who asked to go with them. She didn't want Tess to be alone.

Jason followed them to the hospital. John carried Tess inside and they were whisked away.

Jason and Liz sat in the waiting room. She looked over at Jason who seemed deep in thought. "What's wrong?" She asked as she held his hand.

"It's just going to be hard for me to see you hurting that bad." He said softly.

Liz laid her head on his shoulder. "It's going to hurt, but in the end, we'll have little Nacho, so it will be worth it."

He let go of her hand and put his arm around her. "You think she's okay?" Tess had looked really pale to him.

Liz nodded. "I hope so." She had never been around someone when they were in labor, so it had scared her too.

Kelly came out and approached them. "Hey you two." She said smiling at the sight of Liz's belly.

"Hi, how is she?" Liz asked.

"She's going to be fine. She's a little dehydrated but otherwise good. The baby's vitals are great. When she told me that you brought her here, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and didn't worry."

Liz smiled. "Thanks. I'm fine. It was a bit scary in the car. If I had to deliver that baby, I think I would have popped mine out on the spot."

Kelly laughed. "Well, I'm glad that didn't happen because your baby still needs a few months in the oven."

Jason smiled. "How long do you think she'll be in labor?"

"It's hard to tell. She's about 5 centimeters dilated right now."

Liz smiled. "So no drugs yet?"

"Not yet. She's not happy with me right now to say the least."

Liz nodded. "I was going to ask you if I can just start my epidural now. I want to make sure it takes."

Kelly grinned. "You're going to be just fine. I'm going to go check on Tess."

Jason took a deep breath and tried to push all the crazy thoughts that were running through his head aside. At this point, he was considering drugs. He put his hand on Liz's belly. "Little Nacho, you better not give your mom any trouble." He said softly.

Liz smiled. She couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms. This was her dream; to have a family of her own. The thought of it made tears well up in her eyes and Jason pulled her into him. "I love you baby." He said softly.

"I love you too."


	64. Chapter 64 – Labor Pains

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I'm wrapping this one up, just a few more chapters to go.

Chapter 64 – Labor Pains

Tess had a beautiful baby girl. John was elated and they both settled into parenthood. They named her Arianna Leigh Zacchara. She was beautiful. She looked like Tess but had Johnny's smile.

It was 8 weeks after Ari was born and Liz and Jason were babysitting so Johnny and Tess could have a date night.

Liz was feeding her a bottle. "I think little Nacho is not happy about mommy paying attention to a girl."

Jason smiled. He could see her belly moving. "Maybe he's just thirsty and he's jealous."

Liz smiled. "Or maybe he's just territorial like his daddy."

Jason frowned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Liz was two weeks away from giving birth and she was more than ready. She was huge and was beyond exhausted. There was a knock on the door. "It can't be them. They just left a half hour ago. We can pretend we're not home." Liz said ruefully. She didn't want to give up Ari just yet.

Jason smiled and answered the door. It was Skye.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Skye grinned and sat down next to Liz. "I wanted some baby practice."

Liz smiled. "Fine. You can finish feeding her." She said handing Skye the baby.

"She's so beautiful." Skye said gushing over Ari who smiled up at her.

Liz's heart melted. "Alright, I'm going to walk a little." She said trying to get up off the couch with no success. "A little help here." She yelled as Jason came around the corner.

Jason helped her up and then ran upstairs to get something.

"How long have you been in labor?" Skye said looking up at her daughter. The real reason she had come over is because Liz had texted to her just in case the contractions were real. She would be needed to watch Ari.

"Since midnight, I called Kelly. She said don't come until I'm at least 10 minutes apart."

Skye smiled. "When are you going to tell Jason?"

"When I'm 11 minutes apart." She said wincing. The contractions were bearable but they were getting closer.

Ari had fallen asleep, so Skye laid her down in the bassinet. She walked over to her daughter and rubbed her back.

"That feels nice."

About 15 minutes went by and Liz felt another one. Skye looked over at her. "They are getting closer Mija. Perhaps you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Jason said walking up to them.

Liz looked up at Jason and smiled. "I don't want you to get nervous, but I've been in labor since midnight."

Jason's face went white and he froze. Skye snapped a picture with her phone. "Classic." She said as Liz grinned.

"This isn't funny." Jason said frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing you could do. I'm fine."

"But baby, I could have held you or rubbed your back."

Liz walked up to him. "I am fine. You can rub my back now if you want. It's actually starting to hurt."

Liz sat down on the couch and Jason sat next to her. He rubbed her back and Liz could see his hand was shaking. She looked up at her mother and grimaced. Skye looked at her phone and frowned. "Mija, that was only 11 minutes apart. We should start to get ready."

Liz nodded. "Babe, can you go get my overnight bag?"

Jason nodded. His brain knew he should stand up but his legs wouldn't move.

Skye chuckled and walked over to him. She took Jason's face in her hands. "Jason, Liz needs you to be calm. It's okay to be scared, but I really need you to get moving."

Jason nodded and stood up. He took a deep breath and then ran upstairs.

Skye laughed. "I've never seen him like this. I thought he was going to pass out."

"I knew he'd probably be nervous. He was a little out of sorts with Tess but he came through."

Liz stood up. She felt like she had to pee. She made it to the bathroom and her water broke. "Mom!" She yelled.

Skye looked over at the baby. Jason was coming down the stairs. "Jason, stay with Ari." Skye ran to the bathroom and grinned. "Yes!" She yelled grabbing some towels and cleaning up around her daughter. Liz had her fetch some clothes from her room and they changed her. She slowly walked back into the living room where Jason was holding Ari. The baby smiled at Liz and she kissed her.

Skye took the suitcase out to the car and then ran back inside and took the baby. "I'll see you guys later."

Jason got Liz into the car and took off. Another contraction hit her and she made a horrible noise. Jason was a nervous wreck.

"I think little Nacho is in a rush." Liz said realizing that her contractions were now 5 minutes apart. "Hurry Jason."

Jason nodded. He was driving as fast as he could without breaking too many laws. He pressed the gas and then he looked up and saw the lights. "Fuck." He said pulling over.

"What's wrong?"

"Cops."

Liz growled.

Ronnie walked up to the car. "What's the hurry?"

Liz screamed in agony which made Ronnie jump. "Shit. Why aren't you at the hospital?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Where the hell do you think we were going?"

"Go." Ronnie yelled.

"It's too late." Liz cried out. "I think he's coming now."

Ronnie and Jason looked at each other. Jason undid his seat belt. "Ronnie get the blankets that are in the back." Jason said popping the back door open. He ran around to Liz's door and undid her seatbelt. He picked her up and Ronnie covered the seat with a blanket. Jason slid her on the 2nd row of seats. "Ronnie, did you call an ambulance?"

He nodded. "It's on the way."

"Get in the car and let her lean into you."

Ronnie nodded and got positioned. Liz was laying between his legs and was already pushing.

"Can't you hold it in until the ambulance gets here?" Ronnie asked.

Liz screamed no as she dug her nails into his leg.

"Ow." Ronnie yelled.

"Suck it up." Jason said. "I can see the head."

Liz was crying. "It hurts so bad Jason." She felt like the baby was going to split her in half.

Another car pulled to the side of the road. Jason looked up. It was Maya and Dante.

Jason ran out and told Maya what was happening and she took Jason's place.

"Elizabeth, I need you to push now."

Liz yelled and pushed hard as her body shook and the baby slid out into the blanket Maya was holding. She frantically cleaned up the baby and tried to clear the passages just as the ambulance came. He finally started crying and she handed him to Jason.

"Something's wrong." Liz yelled as another contraction slammed through her body.

Maya looked in between her legs. "Holy shit. There's another one."

Jason handed the baby to Dante. "What did you say?"

"There's another one. Do you have another blanket?"

Jason grabbed another one off the front seat and handed it to Maya. At that point, the ambulance was there and one of the paramedics took the baby and the other took Maya's place.

"I need you to push." The woman said to Liz. Ronnie leaned in and whispered to her. "You're doing fine Liz. You can do this."

She nodded and took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could and then fell back into Ronnie.

Jason was in the front seat. "You're doing great baby. I love you."

Liz groaned as the paramedic told her to push again. She did it and started to cry. "I can't do this anymore. I don't feel well."


	65. Chapter 65 – Little Miracles

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Actually, a lot of my friends didn't go to the hospital right away because they'd rather be at home. Most of them were in labor a long time on the first one. When their water broke, that is when they went to the hospital.

Chapter 65 – Little Miracles

Jason looked alarmed.

"One more push ma'am."

Liz yelled and pushed with all of her might and then collapsed backwards as the baby slid out. The woman handed the other baby to the paramedic and then turned back towards Liz who was really pale and shaking. She looked up at Ronnie. "I'm going to bring the stretcher and open the door behind you."

Ronnie nodded. He looked up at Jason who looked as scared as he did.

"Baby, look at me." Jason said.

Liz was too tired to look up. She felt totally drained. Ronnie could feel her grip loosen and then Liz passed out. Jason jumped out of the car and helped get Liz onto the stretcher. They tried to revive her but she just wouldn't wake up. Dante walked up behind him. "I'll drive your car, go with Liz."

Jason nodded and followed the stretcher. And they all headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands as Maybe and Dante tried to be there for him. Skye ran into the room with Lorenzo and John and Tess. They had left the baby with Claudia and Sonny.

"How is she?" Skye asked.

"We don't know anything yet." Jason said trying not to get emotional.

Skye hugged him. "Jason, it's going to be fine."

Monica walked up to them and Jason ran up to her. She hugged him for a minute and then pulled back.

"How are they?"

Monica smiled. "The babies are doing well. They are being monitored but they are healthy."

"And Liz?"

"She was very dehydrated and her blood pressure was very erratic. But, we stopped the bleeding and it looks like she's going to be just fine."

Jason gasped and tried to steady himself. Skye was right there giving him support. "Can we see her?"

Monica nodded. "Two at a time."

Jason grabbed Skye's hand and they headed towards the room. Liz's eyes were closed but when she heard them walk towards her, she opened them.

Jason smiled as his eyes filled up with tears. He kissed he held her hand. "You did great baby."

Liz smiled. "Poor Ronnie."

Jason laughed. "I think he'll never be the same."

Skye kissed her daughter. "I heard that your babies are fine."

"I want to see them so badly."

"I'll send your father to go take a picture."

Liz smiled. Before Skye could do it, Kelly came into the room.

"How's my patient?"

"Exhausted."

Kelly smiled. "I can't believe your little girl hid during all the sonograms."

"How is she?"

"She's smaller than your little boy, but she's doing fine. We'll have to keep her for a few days longer though."

Liz nodded. "Can I see them yet?"

"You can see little Nacho, but for now, I need to keep your daughter in the NICU."

At that moment, a nurse pushed their little boy inside.

"Do you have a name yet?" Kelly asked.

Liz smiled and looked up at Jason as the nurse put the baby in his arms.

"His name is Jacob Alan Morgan." They called him Jacob in memory of her grandfather.

Jason handed the baby over to Liz who immediately cried. "He's so beautiful."

Jason wiped a tear from his eye. Skye took a picture of Liz and the baby and kissed Jacob. "I should go get your father."

Lorenzo came in and immediately fell in love. "I can't believe you had twins." He said to his daughter.

Liz grinned. "One of each, it's perfect." She was beyond happy.

Dante and Maya quickly came in and congratulated them and Liz thanked them for their help. Tess and John gushed over Jacob and then went home to their own baby girl. Liz finally fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason went to the NICU and spent some time with their little girl. They would discuss some names when Liz woke up. He held her little hand and took a picture. Jason hated seeing her in there but knew that it was the best place for her. Monica walked in and stood beside him. "She's beautiful."

Jason grinned. "I think she's going to look like her mother."

Monica smiled. "Either way, you're going to have your hands full."

Jason shook his head. "We need to buy more stuff."

"I called Tracy and Edward and they were planning on ordering you some more things."

Jason smiled. "Tell them I said thank you."

"We should go check on Liz."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"I didn't really think of any girl names." Liz said softly.

"I know."

"Lila should be her middle name."

Jason nodded. "That would be nice. What was your grandmother's name?"

"Alaina." Liz said. "She could be Lila Alaina Morgan."

"That sounds nice." Jason said softly.

Monica nodded. "Very pretty."

"Lila and Jacob," Liz said smiling, "our perfect little family."

Jason grinned. "I like the sound of that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Two days later they took Jacob home. They laughed at all the boxes in the living room. Johnny and Milo had tried to put together another crib. Edward and Tracy had gone crazy.

"Well, I guess we're good on diapers for a while." Jason said looking at the stack in the corner.

He watched Liz sit in the rocking chair and feed Jacob with a smile. He couldn't wait to bring Lila home. She would have to stay in the hospital for at least a few days longer.

Johnny came into the room. "Tess is here."

"Send her up." Liz said smiling.

Tess walked into the room with Arianna. There was a second rocking chair in the room, thanks to Monica, and Jason pulled it next to Liz so they could talk.

Liz looked over at Ari. "What a cutie she is."

Tess grinned. "She is but she wasn't so cute when she would up at 4 a.m. screaming at the top of her lungs." Tess said as Ari smiled up at her.

"Did you get your present?" Liz asked.

"Oh my God, yes. I love it and Ari loves it of course." Liz had a rocking chair delivered to their house.

"Tess, I wanted to know if you and John would consider being Jacob's god parents."

Tess grinned and looked over at John, who was standing in the doorway. "We would love to."

"Great. We're going to ask Sonny and Claudia to be Lila's godparents."

John smiled. "Sonny is going to go crazy."

Liz grinned. "I know. He will spoil her rotten."

Liz finished feeding the baby and her and Tess switched.

"Little Nacho is very handsome." Tess said smiling. "Ari better watch out."

Jason smiled. "Keep that little trouble maker of yours away from our son. I don't want him getting any bright ideas that it's okay to wake up at 4."

Tess grinned.

They sat around and talked for a while cooing over their little miracles.


	66. Chapter 66 – Can't get Enough

A/N Thanks for the reviews. There is one more small chapter after this one and it's an Epilogue. I will post another one to replace it soon. I just need to catch up with some writing. I have a shorter one of Jason in a crossover with Evangeline from OLTL (that one is for me). And another ensemble Liason piece that I'm really excited about.

Chapter 66 – Can't get Enough

Liz slipped on the bridesmaids dress that ended up completely flattering her post pregnancy body. Monica and Tracy were watching the babies so that Liz and Jason could have an overnight. It was the first time they had let Lila and Jacob out of their sight for a long period of time and both of them were having withdrawal symptoms.

"Jason, can you zipper me?" She yelled.

He came into the room a few minutes later looking absolutely gorgeous. He saw the look in her eyes and grinned. Liz had been absolutely insatiable the last few weeks. They hadn't been able to get enough of each other.

"You see the clock right?" He said pointing.

"I see it."

"You're not even looking at it." He said grinning.

"They can't have the wedding without us. And it's not like we have to drive anywhere." She said dead serious.

"We are not having sex right now. But, I'm up for slipping out during the reception."

Liz pouted. "Do you realize how long a wedding ceremony is?"

Jason nodded. "Is that a trick question?"

"Fine." She said slipping on her shoes.

He watched her look into the mirror one more time and then she walked towards the door. "I'm going to the cottage." That is where Tess was at.

"I'll see you out there." He said smiling.

"I love you." Liz said before walking through the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tess watched Liz's mouth drop open as she walked inside. Maya and Claudia were already there.

"You look stunning." Liz said looking at Tess in her dress.

"Thank you. You look beautiful."

Tess was nice and had picked out very pretty bridesmaid dresses. Claudia had told her that if they were ugly, she'd have Sonny put a hit out on her.

They finished preparing and the door opened and Tess's father and mother walked inside.

"Oh my God." Clint said looking at her. "You look gorgeous."

Tess hugged her dad and then her mom.

"It's good to see you honey." Viki said smiling at her.

Tess introduced everyone and then sat back down so her stylist could finish touching up her makeup.

"Please tell me that you left Natalie home." Tess said loudly.

Clint smirked. He knew how his daughter was. "She's not even in the state. However, Kevin insisted on coming. He's already sitting down."

Tess was fine with Kevin showing up. They still got along.

Viki went to sit down and the bridesmaids left as well.

Clint took his daughters hands into his. "I'm so proud of you. John is a good guy and you seem really happy."

"Did you see Ari?"

Clint smiled. "She is gorgeous. I can't wait to spend time with her this week."

John and Tess were going on their honeymoon, so Clint and Viki were going to stay at Sonny's and help take care of them.

The ceremony started and Clint walked Jessica down the aisle to one of John's piano concertos. John looked at her in awe. Liz looked over at Jason and smiled. The decorators had done such a beautiful job. It looked like they were in a fairytale.

The ceremony progressed and John and Tess said 'I do." When he kissed the bride, everyone clapped.

Afterwards, the photographer took the wedding party into the gardens and shot some pictures while everyone who attended went into the big tent.

Liz was glad when they finally got a chance to sit down. Tess was holding Ari throughout dinner. She was going to miss her baby and wanted to spend as much time with her as she could. She handed her to Liz while the couple had their fast dance and Liz laughed at how the baby seemed to flirt with Jason.

"He's mine you little cutie pie." Liz said as Ari grinned up at her. "She's going to be a heartbreaker." Liz said looking up at Jason.

After dinner, Claudia took the baby and they all went out on the dance floor. Liz couldn't believe that Jason was actually out there with them. John and Jason were laughing so hard at John's uncle Rudy, at one point, that Liz thought they were both going to fall over. They all had a wonderful time and after a few hours, John and Tess went back to their house. They were leaving early the next morning for Paris.

Jason and Liz snuck out and went to their room.

"I've been waiting for this all night." Liz said smiling.

Jason. "You know, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just crash." Jason said waiting for Liz to erupt.

"If you value your life, you will strip down to nothing in the next five minutes and then have your way with me." Liz said biting her lip.

Jason stared at her for a moment and just took in her beauty. He was so thankful he had such a hot wife. He took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt before walking towards her. He kissed her as he reached behind her and started to unzip her dress but then changed his mind. He pushed her over to the bed and took off her underwear. He knew what she wanted and it wasn't foreplay. He reached down and touched her to make sure she was wet and Liz groaned at the contact. She still was fully clothed and had her heels on. Jason pushed the dress up and freed his erection from his pants. He rubbed his cock against her clit making Liz's body quiver with excitement. "Jason, hurry." She pleaded. Jason plunged into her wetness as Liz moaned with pleasure. He moved in and out of her until she was on the brink of ecstasy. He swiveled his hips to change direction and that sent her over the edge and he followed her.

"That was very good." Liz said smiling. "We'll try it again with our clothes off a little later."

Jason grinned. His wife was a walking pleasure machine and he felt like he was the luckiest man on earth.


	67. Chapter 67 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I cannot thank you all enough for reading and encouraging me. I appreciate all of you!

Epilogue

Two years later. Liz looked over at Maya who was two days past due. She remembered when she was that big and knew that Maya was more than ready to give birth. She and Dante had gotten married a year ago. Tess was 2 months pregnant. And Liz and Jason were just trying to manage their two little miracles who were more than a handful. They had a pretty decent vocabulary and Lila certainly had no problem telling Jacob what to do. The word 'mine,' was her favorite word.

They were over at the Quartermaine mansion so that the family could spend time with the kids. Tess and John were there with Ari as well. The kids played very well together. Edward had hidden some candy inside some plastic Easter eggs and Alice had hidden them around the yard.

John filmed as Jason and Sonny followed them around, helping them find the eggs and put it in their basket. It was beyond cute. Claudia walked over to the girls. She was sporting an engagement ring. After a lot of convincing from Sonny, she finally agreed to it. They were in love and wanted to make a permanent commitment.

"Where are my babies?" She asked. Liz pointed over in the corner of the yard and Claudia smiled.

"When are you going to have one?" Liz asked.

Claudia gave her a weird smile.

"No!" Liz yelled with wide eyes.

Claudia chuckled. "It wasn't planned but I am."

Liz hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy. Are you happy?"

Claudia nodded. She had always been so scared to be a mom but watching the other women with their kids had softened her to it. Not to mention all the time she spent with their babies.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months." She said softly.

"Congratulations." Liz said hugging her again.

Everything was working out and Liz was beyond happy. Dante helped Maya get up to use the bathroom and they made it half way across the yard when Maya made a strange noise and Liz and Tess watched the water gush out of her.

"Oh my God." Tess said grinning. "It's time."

Jason ran over to them and Alice ran into the house to get some towels.

Tracy and Monica urged them all to go to the hospital and leave the kids with them. So, they all piled into cars and drove to the hospital. Maya's labor took twelve hours and she gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Michael Edward Falconeri.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz and Jason had just put the kids asleep. They sat on the swing in the garden and savored the alone time.

"I love our life." Liz said smiling.

Jason nodded. "I don't think I could be happier."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. Did you have something else in mind?" Jason asked curiously.

Liz stopped the swing and stood up in front of him. She grabbed his hand and put it on her belly. "I'm pregnant." She said waiting for his reaction.

Jason was shocked. They weren't trying to get pregnant and they hadn't even talked about expanding their family more. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I took a test and I went and saw Kelly. Are you going to be alright with this?" She asked. She was freaking out a little due to his reaction.

Jason smiled. "I'm shocked. But, I'm very happy."

Liz squealed and threw her arms around his neck and straddled him. She kissed him deeply and felt his erection start to grow beneath her.

"This is why you're knocked up you know." He said looking into her eyes.

Liz grinned. "I can't help it. I always want you."

Jason groaned as she wiggled her hips. "You wear me out in the best way possible."

Never in a million years did Liz think she could be as happy as she was with Jason.

Sonny and Claudia had a little boy that they named Morgan Anthony Corinthos. And Tess and John had another little girl. They named her Arabella Christina Zacchara .

Eight months later, Liz gave birth to a little boy. They named him Aidan Thomas Morgan. They grew older and their family thrived. And even after all the kids were gone, they still couldn't get enough of each other.

The End


End file.
